The Predator and the Jedi
by AVP5
Summary: Title sucks i know. What happens when a scientist combines a human and a predator into a new and powerful warrior to serve the separatists, can one jedi help change his destiny or will this new warrior be the downfall of the entire jedi order. Ahsoka/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Out on the fields there was an old mansion, the gates to a creepy yard open up slowly. You slowly travel through the dark yard and up to the porch of the old mansion. Lightning crackles, and thunder booms as the door to the mansion up. The lightning shines through the windows of the foyer. Cobwebs hang from the ceiling, the furniture, everything. You then turn and walk into a room beside the staircase. The lightning continues to flash as you walk up to a bookcase. The bookcase opens and you walk into it, there the door leads to a dark stairwell which you walk down. The glow of the large pillars greets you until you reach the end of the stairwell. You walk up to a wooden door and open it. It leads to a creepy, candle lit crypt with skeletons, cobwebs with spiders hanging everywhere. The eerie whispers acknowledge your arrival. You slowly walk up to long white coffin.**

**It opens swiftly and a man pops out and laughs maniacally.**

**"****AAH! HAHAHA!...What where you expecting the crypt creeper hmmm, well I hate to be the bearers of bad news kids cuz I just locked him in a trunk and dropped him in the pacific with some yummy fishes attached to the trunk, maybe some yummy sharks or whatever down there will find the taste of fish and creep quit tasteful."**

**I got to his table and saw his dirty chair, I threw it to the floor and brought out my own chair this one rotates hehehe.**

"**Now your wondering why I took over his show well it's just that I really got tired of the crypt creeper's puns…no no I am not joking REALLY, I got tired of his dead puns they made me angry and that laugh arghhh…anyhoo I decided to do something about it and since I now control his home lets see what he **_**had**_** in store for you kitties."**

**I got his books and looked through them and was disappointed to what I found. "Well I just read the entire book and let me say, not worth it so I think its time for me to present to you all my new story, no its not a teen titan or wrestling story it's a little cross over story."**

**As I threw the creepers book I brought out my own and began to turn the page till I found the chapter. "I was originally supposed to make an Iron man and star wars cross over, but then I saw the Predators movie and decided I should make a story about this with a little star wars. It's a tale about a young man who was abused and experimented on by a group of people who wanted to create a perfect warrior slash killer, kind of like a Galen from the force unleashed story but this will take place during the clone wars."**

**"And of course a young heroine who tries to change the mans fate, while trying to convince her friends and masters that he is not a monster…yes this will be an Ahsoka/OC story I don't like the parings of Anakin and Ahsoka, Rex and Ahsoka, and whatever I don't like them. ****My character's name is ****Jyun; I borrowed the name from ****VigilanteSpectre whom I like to thank for letting me the name thank you my man." **

**"Now then the story will take a while since I will be leaving in two weeks to a wedding in Mexico, so I hope to do as much as I can before I am either killed or kidnapped God forbid of course but still with everything going on the only thing I can do is pray for a safe trip."**

**"And now without any further delays lets get started the first chapter will be the prologue so it will be kind of short, I call this tale "The Predator and the Jedi"...okay so the title sucks i know and if anyone out there has a better title i would love to hear it, and with your permission borrow it.**

**"Anyways the tale takes place in a galaxy far far away, where there are a million life forms out there, there are giant insects that look like cockroach, there are worms that go up your nose to take over your body and make you do things that you dont want to do...hint hint..., there are also fish people, giant slugs, there are giant furry animals called wookiees that remind me of a big bear, hot jedi women who for some wear whatever they want, a bald women, and a little green elf who no one understands a word that comes out of his mouth."**

**"Yes it is a weird galaxy what can you do now then on with the story, i present to you yes the title i just mention till someone can come up with a better one, "The Predator and the Jedi", now begin the wierd story thing that looks like a flash back...I SAID START IT NOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the first chapter the Prologue, I hope you enjoy this story. I don't own anything of Star Wars or Predators, I only own my OC characters. My thanks to those who said yes to the whole Predator/ Star wars thing thank you and enjoy.**

**The Prologue**

_On the frozen planet of Rhen Var two year before the clone wars began, a geonosian solar sailer had just come out of hyperspace and had begun to make its descent towards the planet. The ship headed towards one of the mountains where it found an entrance ramp and proceeded to land on it. As the ship powers down, the ships ramp opens and reveals an old man wearing in a dark robe walking down the ramp. Waiting for him is a young lady and several battle droids, "Welcome to Rhen Var Count Dooku I am Sherri Doctor Kane's assistant , my master has been expecting you, please come this way" said the droid as it led the sith lord Count Dooku inside the facility away from the cold._

_As they walk down the hall the droid noticed the count seemed to be in a foul mood, seeing as this was the second time he visited Doctor Rolland Kane. "My lord I know my master has failed the last time you came here, but I assure you that this time he has succeeded in what he promised you the last time you where here" said Sherri._

_Count Dooku turned to Sherri and spoke "for your masters' sake I hope you are right, because if he isn't I would hate to think what would happen if this project he has been working on doesn't go as we all hope it does", when the count finished those last words Sherri looked into the counts eyes and knew what the count meant by if her master didn't succeed._

_"I assure you it will, plea-please right this way" said Sherri as she led the count into the room where the doctor was. _

_Dr. Kane heard the door open and saw his assistant Sherri and his boss count Dooku, "greetings Count Dooku, its good to see you again, how was your flight?" said Kane._

_"Enough Dr. Kane I have much to do so please tell me, did you finish your little project?" said Count Dooku._

_"Oh yes I have well as you recall before you left the Jedi temple 12 years ago, I was creating a special brand of super soldiers that would help the republic in case of war. Unfortunately the chancellor and the Jedi's did not like me using live specimens for my experiments, so before they had a chance to catch me I fled to the outer rim escaping the Jedi's and the republic. Of course before you found me count several months later that is._

_"Yes I recall, the reason I let you go was because I was growing tired of being a Jedi and wanted to do something more, I let you live so that you would continue your experiments, of course when I left the republic to join the trade federation you disappointed me with your attempt at the super soldiers. I gave you one last chance to get it right so now here we are so did you succeed?" asked the count._

_"Of course, well when you left I did everything I could to create a perfect soldier but the creatures weren't good enough, they weren't stable, they didn't last long against the Rancor's I bought and of course they didn't live long enough" said Dr. Kane making count frustrated with what he just heard._

_"But a couple of months later I heard from one of my contacts that he found something on a planet that was in the deep part of the galaxy, one even the jedis would never venture out. He landed on a planet to find some specimens for me, but what he found was a particular creature. He found a wounded humanoid alien, it seems to have died from some puncture wounds and it had several weapons on its personal, so he brought the creature onboard his ship came here and I was amazed by what he discovered, would you like to see it Count" said Dr. Kane as he led count Dooku into another room where he kept the creature. _

_Count Dooku's curiosity aroused him so he followed the doctor and entered the room. When they entered, the count noticed a sheet covering a body, near it was medical tools covered in a weird green glowing blood. In all his years as a Jedi the count never saw anything like this. "I take it that's the creature your friend brought?" said count Dooku, as he pointed to the body._

_Sherri nodded as she went over to the body and waited for the doctor's order to remove the sheet. When the Dr. Kane came near the sheet, he nodded to Sherri to remove the sheet, Sherri quickly pulled the sheet off the body and what Dooku saw surprised him._

_He sees a creature he never seen before in his life; the creature had arthropod-like mandibles_ _and long, hair-like appendages on their heads that are set into their skulls. The creature looked very humanoid, but its skin appeared to be dark and muscular. The count turned to Dr. Kane "what is this thing?"_

_"This dear count is called the Yautja. This creature is from a powerful and secret race that's entire is filled with great and powerful warriors" said Dr. Kane almost feeling proud of what he discovered._

_"How do you know where it's from and what it's called?" said Dooku._

_"Well when my friend got here I notice the creature was very dead, but its brain still had some useful information. So with my new invention I was able to plug some holes in its dead brain and was able to retrieve some information, like what it is, where it's from, and what it could do" said Dr. Kane._

_"Really and tell me what can this creatures species exactly" said Dooku._

_"Well my lord I found out that this thing's body is resilient to damage, capable of recovering from multiple shots wounds and radiation doses which would be fatal to any other species. They are much stronger than even a Wookiee, and shattering solid concrete with their bare hands. They are also skilled climbers, and will readily move through trees or across rooftops in pursuit of prey. Though capable of surviving exposure in Antarctic temperatures for an extended period of time."_

_Sherri came into the talk and explained some more "their blood is luminescent phosphor green in color. Their vision operates mainly in the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum; they can easily detect heat differentials in their surroundings but are unable to easily distinguish among objects of the same relative temperature."_

_Count Dooku was very surprise that they were able to find out so much of these creatures by looking into one of the dead ones brain and scanning information to find out what to find out. "Tell me about their technology is it very advanced?"_

_"Oh yes they wear these masks to help them in combat, they help adjust their heat senses and are able to use other visions for battle, it also helps as a respirator for breathing probably to adjust to the planets air. It has a sound amplifier, multiple vision modes, a zoom function, some diagnostic capabilities and a recording system" said Sherri._

_"They also have what appears to be some sort of cloaking device_ _bending light around the wearer and projecting a semi-transparent image in front of the creature, rendering it partially invisible, but it is not perfect, as close observation will reveal the light-distortion effect around the creature" said Dr. Kane _

_"And of course there are several other weapons as well but to make your question short yes, their technology is so advance that if they wanted to they could even infiltrate and kill the Chancellor without anyone noticing" said Dr Kane._

_"Fascinating, what did these things did for with this technology and their abilities?" said Dooku._

_"They hunted. Not hunt animals on their planet hunted, like hunted live forms much like us, humans, Togrutas, Rancors, Twi'leks, Wookiee or any other live-forms that appear to be good hunt" said Dr. Kane._

_"Hunted, well that seems very interesting, these things see's us as lower-life forms and the only thing they seem to see any use to us is by hunting us" said Dooku, who seemed both insulted that these things see themselves as a superior live forms than anyone else, but respects them as they are able to even hunt creatures like wookiees._

_"Well yes they do hunt several species like wookiees and humans, but what they do with them is what fascinates me" said Dr Kane._

_"What do they do with them Dr Kane?" said count Dooku wondering what else these things do with their prey when they killed them._

_"Well what they do after killing the prey is, they skin the prey, they way they skin someone is what impresses me they do it so well that it would take them minutes or an hour, and as for us doctors it would take is a whole day to do it perfectly like them. Them they use some type of wire and attach it around the ankles of the skin prey and hang them on something like a trophy" said Dr Kane who was excited when he was telling Dooku what they did._

_Sherri on the other hand wasn't very happy with it, she didn't like what these things did to their prey, and didn't like where Dr Kane was going with the findings, they actually made her sick to her stomach just thinking about it._

_"But to the worthy prey, that gives them a good fight and hunt, they cut off their spine and head and rip's it out of their bodies, and take them as trophies. Truly Dooku these things are not only a perfect hunters, but perfect soldiers. _

"_Indeed these things are starting to be of some use to us, it's a shame that this one is dead we might have found some use for this creature, could your friend go back to the planet and retrieve me another alive?" said Dooku._

_"I did a year after finding this thing, but since then he hasn't return, we presume he is dead" said Dr Kane._

_"Oh well what a pity, so what did you do with this new information Dr." said Dooku, who was still waiting on what Dr. Kane was going with all of this._

_"Well count as every great man would do is save the best for last, see I decided to pay some old friends a visit and borrowed their cloning device to create some of these creatures, but that still wasn't good enough for me, so I did something about it" said Dr. Kane as he began to type something on his computer and revealed something on the holocron._

_"I combined the DNA and genetic structure of the Yautja and mixed it with a dead Jedi youngling that died five years ago. After doing some tinkering and making sure the combine cells and DNA would be stable, I had done it my lord. I have successfully created the perfect warrior, behold" said Dr. Kane as he revealed in another room of what appears to be a battle field filled with boulders, dirt pillars, and surrounding the room where three huge doors ._

* * *

_In the middle of the room was a young man, he appeared to be around thirteen years old, and had a near dark skin. His black hair was as long as the predators except it was normal human hair than the predators, he opened his eyes to reveal the outer side of the eye was green, but the pupil was yellow like the predators, he wore an armblade on his wrist, he wore armor on his chest and keens, he wore some cloth pants, on his waist was a utility belt of some sort, a staff on his back, and some boots with three sharp steel picks on both boots._

_"Now then behold on what he is going to do my lord, Sherri release the Rancor" said Dr Kane ordering Sherri to release one of the Rancor's from its cage. Sherri pressed the button and the Rancor emerged from its cage._

_The boy looked at the creature without any kind of expression; he just looked at the creature without any fear. The beast charged at the boy, when he did the boy jumped at an incredible height and land behind the rancor. The rancor turned and charged again, only to be fooled again when the boy jumped again over the beast this time landing near a wall. The rancor now seemed frustrated as he charged once again, the boy pulled something out of its back pocket and then slide under the rancor, and pulled out some type of wire and while he slide under the rancor he tossed the wire and it tied up around the rancor's legs. As soon as the boy was away from the rancor he pulled out what appears to be some sort of gun, he tied it with the wire and aimed and shot one of the pillars. After the shot the rancor charged again, this time the boy ran around the pillar with the beast following him, the boy continued over and over till he stopped at the last round of the pillar. The rancor charged again but tripped as the wire that was attached to the pillar became tight and cause the beast to fall. The boy pulled out a staff that turned into a long sharp spear from his wrist and jumped on the rancor's head, and jumped as height as he could and propelled downward and jabbed the beast with the spear directly in the middle of the head killing it instantly._

* * *

_Both Dr Kane was proud at his creation, Sherri had a look of sadness at the boy she felt bad at what she helped create, by using a boy as some sort of pet project, but Dooku seemed surprise by what he saw, a 13 year old boy killed an adult rancor with ease. But he felt the force was strong with the boy, very strong and he almost seemed familiar as if he met the boy before. _

_"Well count what do you think, not too bad huh?" said Dr Kane._

_Count Dooku remained silent for a second and then a thought came to him he remembered something about this boy, but to be sure he decided to ask the doctor "Dr Kane, what was the name of the Jedi youngling that died five years ago?"_

_"Oh well his name was I believe was Alex Henry why do you ask my lord?" said Dr Kane._

_Dooku's suspicious was confirmed, he met this boy before he left the temple, he felt that this boy was destined to be a great Jedi, but died in a terrible accident killing the boy and several other younglings. Now this boy is back and is even more powerful than count Dooku could have ever imagine. "When will the boy be ready Dr Kane?" said count Dooku._

_"The boy will be ready in three years when he can control his Jedi powers and master his mastery of the sword" said Dr Kane._

_"Very well, you have three years, don't disappoint me Dr Kane I look forward to seeing what this boy is capable of" said Count Dooku as he left the room and headed back to his ship._

_Sherri approached Dr Kane "you didn't tell him that Morgan was killed by those things when he went back to that planet that was actually some sort of game preserve for these things to hunt other creatures" said Sherri who seemed mad that Dr Kane failed to mention several things to count Dooku._

_"Relax Sherri it doesn't matter now we have Dooku's support, he won't find out anyways if we just keep our mouths shut. Now go be useful and take the boy back to his room, I need to get his training started soon" said Dr Kane._

"_Doctor why didn't you tell Dooku that we have one alive in your other lab, why can't we just give Dooku that one and leave the boy alone" said Sherri who seemed very protective of the boy._

"_Don't you dare tell Dooku about that thing, it belongs to me and so does the boy, or maybe I should fine another assistant who will listen to what I say and not back talk me, well?" said Kane._

_Sherri wanted to continue but decided to drop it seeing as there was no point in arguing. She knew that she had to continue working for the boy, over the last few years she looked to the boy as her son and knew Kane would do terrible things to him if she wasn't around. "I understand, I'm sorry Dr. Kane, I will take the boy back to his room" said Sherri as she walked out of the room, to take the boy back to his quarters. _

_Dr. Kane went back to the computer, and turned on the screen to his left to see the predator that Morgan brought back with him, the same one that killed Morgan and several other of the doctor's assistances before capturing the beast. "You're going to be my ticket back to the top of the mountain again you beast, now then let's see what else I can find out about you shall we" said Dr Kane as he activated something in the predators room and all he heard a huge roar from the predator. _

* * *

_Both the boy and Sherri walked down the hall, as they headed for the boys room, Sherri looked at the boy and worried that Kane see's him more as a monster than a boy, she felt bad for the boy making him do these things without any regret or show any mercy. _

_When they got to his room Sherri decided to say something "look if you need anyone to talk to just come to me okay I'll be there for you okay?"_

_The boy didn't say anything as he entered his small room with only a bed, table, and a closet for his armor and weapons. He went over to the bed and decided to get some sleep. Sherri felt like a mother towards the boy, she was afraid that he might get hurt or die, but she knew if she did something Dooku would kill her and take the boy. So for now she keeps quit hoping the boy will change his future, before she left she turned to the boy who was already asleep and said quietly "good night Jyun."_

**When you're done reading please send some reviews so that I could see if there are any changes I can make to it. Please send me your honest opinions so that I can make this story exciting, fun, and whatever you kids like today**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 2, this next chapter will take place I assume a year or less after the clone wars began; I think I don't know I will go into right after the whole season one ended. Any ways I don't want to bore you all with what I found, instead let me show you in writing here it is chapter two the title is called **

**The Final Test **

Dr. Kane stood in his lab watching the boy progress over the last two years; he took to boy to several planets where they had the most dangerous animals in the galaxy, from the Rancors on the planet of Felucia, to the Nexu of the planet Cholganna, to the Wampa of the planet Hoth. Dr. Kane was both proud of what he created and terrified of the boy.

Finally after days, weeks, months, and years he had finally done it, he had finally created the perfect hunter, one who has no remorse, sympathy, or even fear. This hunter is made from the cells and body of the Yautja and has the abilities of the Jedi's. It took him a while to train the boy in the arts of the jedi order, the only way he did it was he asked Dooku to send him some information about the jedi's, about their way of the force, their force repulse, force push, everything the jedi's can do. Hell he even asked Dooku to help him teach the boy how to use the force lighting.

That is why he is afraid of the boy, if a mere child he created could kill some of the most dangerous predators in the galaxy, he would hate to imagine what this boy could do to him if the boy gets rouge.

It has been almost two years since Dr. Kane presented Count Dooku his new experiment, the Yautja warrior he created out of the blood of the Yautja warrior he had not only capture but had done numerous experiments on. He knew that if he could create a warrior as powerful and dangerous as any other species in the galaxy, then he would receive the respect from Dooku and all of the separatist's leaders.

His time training the boy, has earned him several death stares from the boy, who looked ready to kill him whenever he gets the chance. He couldn't blame the boy, sending him to different types of planets with different kinds of predators that would strike fear in the hearts of any species. Sending him to harsh environments and making him train nearly twenty three hours a day, with little food, sleep, and little meditation. The boy

He knew that part of the boys' blood was that of the Yautja who were a proud warrior race that have respect for their heritage and honor for who or what they fight and kill. He knew the boy would rather kill him the first chance he gets, than listen to him. If the count sees the boy disobeying him, then all his hard work will be all for nothing.

Before he could think of anything else he received a message from Sherri "_Dr. Kane, I have receive a message from Count Dooku. He has informed me that he will arrive soon; he says he has some plans for the boy and would like to know if the boy is ready for combat."_

"Very well Sherri tell the good Count that yes the boys is ready for combat, and tell the count that I need to talk to him when he arrives" said Dr. Kane.

"_Yes sir I will tell him, Sherri out" _said Sherri as she turns off the voice intercom. Dr. Kane sat in his chair for a second, **it has become clear now, I can't afford this boy to ruin my chance to regain _my _honor, I guess I have no choice but to put this force collar on him. **Dr. Kane knew the boy was had his Jedi powers with him, which would mean that he could use this collar on him to not only limit the boys power but also control him. The doctor grabbed his gun just in case he needed it and headed off towards the boy's room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the lower levels of the facility, the boy was meditating after killing yet another Rancor; Jyun had been for the last five minutes been meditating, he had never done it before. But since Kane wasn't around to see him finish the Rancor in record time, he thought he should try the whole mediation thing he had heard the Jedi's do to help with the force.

He knew that he was part Yautja and had the power of the dead Jedi he was clone by. He found out about it after overhearing Kane's and Count Dooku's meeting. The old men thought because they were behind the window, the boy wouldn't hear them, but he heard it all, thanks to his training he was able to overhear the entire conversation. He didn't do anything about because he needed the old man to train him to become a powerful and dangerous warrior so that no one can beat him.

Finally after three years of intense training he had done it, he was ready for anything, even ready to take on a Jedi. But before he could, he needed to handle some unfinished business, aka pay the good doctor a visit. Jyun made it to his room to retrieve several of his items before putting his plan into action, when he got there he heard the elevator door opening and saw Dr. Kane coming off the elevator.

Dr. Kane saw the boy outside his room giving him the same killing eyes, only this time the boy looked like he was ready to kill him. **So he the dog looks ready to bite the hand that feeds him huh, well then I think it's time for this dog to see why he should never bite the hand that feeds it.**

The boy noticed the doctor had his gun, the boy almost smiled when he saw the doctor had his gun, **Hmm a gun huh, he must know what I'm going to do to him, but what's this a collar, must be one of those force collars Sherri told him about. I guess the good doctor is really serious about this huh, well that's fine I do love a challenge.**

"Well now what do we have here, I thought you were suppose to be fighting that Rancor I set up for you a while ago?" said Dr. Kane trying to sound calm.

"Heh that ugly thing I took care of it in two minutes a new record doc, plus I got bored and wanted to talk to you. Remember what I told you last time we had we talked alone Dr. Kane?" said Jyun, who had a grin on his face.

"Our talk what are you, oh wait yes now I remember now" said Dr. Kane as he remembered his conversation he had with the boy two years ago. It was right after Dooku found out about the boy; they were training on the planet of Orto Plutonia, home to the Talz (watch the show). Where the boy had just barely survived his encounter with ten of the Talz warriors, he was covered in blood, and scratches.

"_Well done boy, you have killed all of the Talz, with a little more training you will be able to handle an entire army of these pathetic mindless beasts" said Dr. Kane, who was overlooking the area of the dead Talz._

"_You know it's amazing how primitive these animals are, with a little leadership these animals might be of some use" said Dr. Kane as he took out his staff and began to poke at the dead Talz to see if one isn't alive. "Now then let's head back, hmm?" said Dr. Kane as he noticed the boy wasn't moving. "Hey boy did you hear me I said let's go now?" said Dr. Kane, yelling at the boy to move._

_The boy didn't respond, after a few seconds of silence the boy took out his spear and charged at the doctor. Dr Kane was about to take out his gun, when the boy jumped over him and heard a low growl. Dr Kane turned around to see one of the Talz was hidden under the snow, waiting to attack the good doctor. The boy killed the Talz when he hit the Talz's chest with the spear. When the boy made sure it was dead, he retracted the spear, and headed back to the ship._

_Dr. Kane was both relief that he was alive, but angry that the boy didn't say anything about the Talz behind him, "Hey boy next time warn me about something creeping up behind me and trying to kill me got it. Next time you better listen to me or I swear you will pay dearly for it got it?"_

_The boy looked at the doctor in the eyes and nodded, as the boy headed off towards the ship he stopped for a moment "oh doctor if there is a next time, I promise you this the next time, it will be you who will be in the end of my spear instead of one of those mindless creatures you talk about, I promise you that Dr. Kane" said Jyun, as he looked the doctor in the eyes once again only with a look of I'm going to kill you look._

_A chill went up the doctor's spine, and it wasn't the cold that did it, it was the eyes of a viper getting ready to strike on his prey, Kane knew the boy meant what he said and knew when that time comes he would have to make a choice._

**Funny after all these years I knew this day was coming, I just didn't think it would happen now instead of later, I guess I have no choice but to do what I should have done long ago, **thought Dr. Kane as he readied himself for the boy to make his move.

"Well now doc, I think it's time for me to fulfill my promise to you Kane, now then let's begin shall we" said Jyun, as he readied himself for anything the good doctor has in store for him.

"No my dear boy, I'm afraid it's me who will fulfill my promise to you, because there is an old saying _never bite the hand that feeds you_" said Dr. Kane as he also got ready for what the boy had in store for him.

The boy knew he could kill the Kane right now, but he want to see him suffer first, so he took out a small blade from his wrist and readied it and threw it at the lights causing a blackout. The boy took advantage of the lights and ran down the hall away from Kane.

Kane saw the boy running and took out his gun and went after him, he knew the boy had something on his mind and knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against him, so while he ran he took out a device from his pocket and pressed the button, activating whatever the doctor had plan.

* * *

In another part of the facility was a dark room surrounded by chains that where attached to something in the middle of the room. That thing turned out to be the Yautja predator that Doctor Kane caught and experimented on for the last four years. The Yautja was quiet; it didn't make a sound, the only sounds that could be heard were the chains going back and forth, thanks to the air blowing on them. Then there was a silent beep coming from the predator, the chains retracted off the predator and the door in front of the predator opened, the hunter rose on its feet, exited the room and saw it's old armor and weapons waiting for it, the predator took its old mask and put on it's face, and gave a loud roar that could be heard through the facility.

Sherri awaited the arrival of Count Dooku on the platform with two of the battle droids Dr. Kane owned looking very anxious; she knew that Dooku had come to take the boy and use him as a weapon, a part of her wanted to stop that, the other on the other hand had no choice, she knew if she did something no doubt, Dr Kane would kill her and her family.

Just then she heard a loud roar coming from the facility, she was worried something was happening, "droids stay here for Count Dooku I will be back" said Sherri. "Roger Roger" said one of the droids, as Sherri ran back into the facility to see what was wrong. She went towards the doctor lab to see what was wrong only to find it empty, she went over to the computer to see where he was. She then saw Jyun pass one of the cameras like he was running, she then saw Dr Kane running after him with his gun. She see's that Jyun was in trouble and ran out of the lab and headed down to the lower levels to help.

* * *

Jyun entered the training room where he fought and killed much of Rancor's, Dr. Kane saw this and knew the boy was leading him in that room, and knew what to do about it.

Dr. Kane entered the room and saw the boy on top of one of the boulders in the room with his spear ready for battle. "So doctor what's your plan are you going to try and kill me with that gun, or wound me and use that collar on me to make me into your little pet, because let me assure you that neither one of those scenario's will ever happen" said Jyun sounding very confident that he has thus fight won.

"Now my dear boy haven't you learn by now, I am not in your world, your in _my _world" said Dr. Kane, as the wall near the entrance was destroyed.

Jyun looked surprise by what happened, but soon the look turned from a surprise look to a look of shock. Standing up where the wall exploded was the Yautja predator, he was wearing armor covering his chest, elbows, arms, and knees. It wore the plasma caster on its left shoulder, it had a similar spear like Jyun's and was wearing its mask (similar to the one in Aliens vs. Predator 2).

"So this is your big surprise huh, heh I didn't even know you had one of _them_ in this facility the whole time. How exactly are you controlling it anyways? "said Jyun who was trying his best to stay calm, knowing he may be about to fight a true warrior in the form of the Yautja.

"Well when Morgan came back with one of these things it killed many of my assistances even poor Morgan, so when I caught it I made a little control chip that can keep even the most dangerous creatures like this thing under my control" said Dr Kane.

"Well if that's true why didn't you use it on me then?" said Jyun.

"I thought you would learn to behave better than this one, but I guess that was my mistake now was it hmm" said Dr Kane.

"Now then for your final test you must prove to me and to yourself that you are the greatest warrior in the galaxy. After all if you can kill your predecessor, then you will truly indeed the best. Now then my pet, kill the boy NOW!" said Dr. Kane as the Yautja activated its plasma caster and shot one blast at where Jyun was at.

* * *

Jyun jumped out of the way and began to try to find cover from the attack. He went behind one of the boulders to block out the Yautja's heat sensor. The Yautja jumped off the wall and landed on the ground causing a crater where it landed. The Yautja then jumped on a boulder and tried to seek out the boy using its inferred, but had no luck so it activated its cloaking device to seek and kill the boy.

Jyun saw the predator disappeared and knew what it did, **damn he activated its cloaking, I'll have to try and either listens or feels where it will show up or maybe**, Jyun looked up and saw water dripping down from the ceiling. It was there behind the ceiling were the water pipes, Sherri installed the water pipes there seeing as they were easy access to the pen of the Rancors'. **Thank you Sherri, I guess this means I won't have to kill you after all. **Jyun used his Jedi skills to feel where the hunter was, in that moment he sense where it was and ducked his head just as the hunter's wrist blade nearly caught his head. When Jyun ducked out of the way he used a high jump kick to knock the hunter off his feet, he then went over to strike with his spear when the hunter caught it and lifted Jyun with his spear and threw him to one of the boulders.

Jyun was amazed at what the Yautja did, it's strength and reaction was amazing, it's no wonder he got most of those skills from it. As he got up the predator had his spear and threw it to a boulder away from Jyun, now the only weapon he had left was his wrist blade and a knife on his back pocket. He knew that he could he had half the strength of the predator, but he also has the power of the Jedi's which means he can use the force as well, he had a plan but before he had a chance to do it the predator launched another blast towards him. Jyun moved out of the way but as he did, the hunter used a net gun to catch Jyun. Fortunately the net wasn't as dangerous as the other one's where they will cut you, but this one was as strong as the other ones.

Jyun was pinned to the wall by the net, he saw the hunter preparing to use its cannon, which gave Jyun a better idea, he closed his eyes and concentrated, he never used the force before but he knew it was worth a shot he dug in deep concentrating on what he needed to do. The predator was about to launched its blast, when Jyun was able to use the force to pull out his spear and threw it to the predators side, causing it intense pain and made it launched its blast towards the ceiling causing all the water and parts of the ceiling to come down and land where the predator was and causing a wave of water to engulf the entire room. Dr Kane saw this ran out of the room and closed it **well now that was very clever of the boy; I guess I will have to look at the fight from the lab.**

* * *

The water was able to free one arm of Jyun, he used that to help him grab his knife and cut the rest of himself out. He looked around at his handy work and was extremely proud of what he just did; he went over to find his spear when he heard something under part of the rocks and ruble. He saw the predator emerged from the ground and didn't sound happy. The predator's plasma caster was destroyed; the predator had wounds on its side and bits on its chest.

Jyun was partly happy the predator wasn't dead; he wanted to kill this beast on his own, and saw that the device that was on its neck was destroyed which means the predator wasn't under Kane's control. But that doesn't mean the predator won't stop trying to kill him, but it also means he can make it fight him without their advance weapons. "Hey Yautja, I know your probably asking yourself where you are, but for now why don't you fight me face to face. See I have something to prove here, I'm here to prove that I am the greatest predator in the galaxy, so what do you say you and me right here right now."

The Yautja hesitated for a moment but then began to look deep in the boy and saw something, it saw the boys eyes, and saw that they were like its own. The Yautja realizes what that doctor guy did to him. He knew that he would get the doctor and kill him, but for now he needs to fight the boy that was right before him, trying to earn _his_ honor. It began to remove the tubes to its mask, and removed the mask revealing the Yautja's true face (similar to the first one's face). The beast bended down and grabbed something out of the water. It was Jyun's spear; the predator threw the spear to the boy and took out his own. Jyun bowed a little to show respect to the predator, as did the predator who shouted a huge roar at Jyun. Jyun knew that indeed this was his final test there was an old saying "_to be the best you have to beat the best"_ , Jyun and the Yautja charged at each other both giving a battle cry as they were about to clash.

* * *

**I hate cliffhangers in other stories, but when it comes to mine I say yay, I would like to thank Ninja Bat Master for the review as promise here it is. Probably not very good, as the last one, really up to you the viewers. Please review and tell me what you think, see ya all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three is here, I miss the good old days where horror and sci-fi movies where so much fun, a mask killer killing kids for having sex or doing drugs, an alien laying its eggs in your belly when you guys just barley met…not sure if that counts as sex. A leprechaun wanting it's pot of gold, a girl, or whatever it wants, and my favorite people getting skinned, their spine being ripped out, and of course being blown up…yep good times. **

* * *

**Rise of the Predator**

Sherri had arrived to the lower levels and noticed the lights were destroyed; she grabbed one of the emergency flash lights in the elevator's emergency box. Sherri installed the box in the elevator incase there was an accident or if the elevator wasn't moving. When she ran towards Jyun's room she noticed it was empty, she then saw something on the floor, and she picked it up and saw it was a knife. She assumed it belong to Jyun, she then felt the area shook, like there was an explosion. She then heard what sounded like screams coming down the hallway; she picked up the knife and headed towards the direction of the screams.

Dr. Kane arrived at the lab, and went over to the window to observe the battle, he noticed that the Yautja had removed its mask, **I never gave it an order to remove its mask,** Dr Kane took out his control, he tried to get the beast under control but notice that it wasn't responding. **The water must of cause the device to shorten out, well it doesn't matter when they kill each other I will redo all of it, Dooku may get mad in the end, but he knows he needs me.**

* * *

For almost five minutes both Jyun and the Yautja have been using everything in their arsenal to beat the other. In the beginning of the fight, Jyun tried using his speed to not only out fast the Yautja, but also end the fight as fast as he could before taking any serious damage. When he dodge the Yautja's spear, Jyun sneaked up besides the Yautja and tried to use a roundhouse kick, but he Yautja caught Jyun's leg and began to threw him to another boulder, then the Yautja tried using it's wrist blade to cut Jyun, but Jyun was able to use his wrist blade to stop the attack. Both predators began to use their wrist blade as swords, Jyun was familiar with the environment, so he was able to use his speed to climb on the boulders and try to lure the predator to higher ground. As soon as Jyun was on another boulder he waited for the Yautja to climb the boulder, but he predator saw what Jyun tried to do, so he took out what appears to be a whip. Jyun never saw that weapon before, but before he could react the whip slashed across his chest. Jyun ran behind the boulder, he was riding in pain, he was been cut before, but never the way he was now, he could see the wound isn't serious but he is losing blood.

Sherri arrived to the door of the training facility, but found it to be lock, she tried using her password to open it, but it wouldn't, she tried to find another way in. She went decided to keep looking till she would find a way in.

Jyun used part of his shirt that wasn't cut to covert he cut, but before he had a chance to rest he heard something behind him, he ducked and rolled out of the way just before the Yautja was able to cut him again, only this time the Yautja's wrist blade was stuck. This was Jyun's chance, he was about to charge at the Yautja, but the predator took out a smart disc and threw it at Jyun. Jyun tried to dodge it, but the disc caught him just barley on his right shoulder, it didn't cut his arm off, but it did leave a deep cut on his arm. **Damn it, I guess that was my own dumb fault, I should have seen that coming, how could I have been that dumb to charge at him like that, well if he wants to play that way fine lets play.**

As the Yautja tried to remove its wrist blade, Jyun threw his knife at the Yautja cutting off its hand. The Yautja roared in pain as its hand was cut off, and blood was coming out of it. Jyun smiled almost laughing at what he did just now, "hehehe that's what you get for trying to cut off my arm." As Jyun continued to snicker, the Yautja ran to Jyun and kicked him sending him towards another boulder, going through it and landing to the wall causing a crater. As Jyun was kicked towards the wall, the Yautja took used part of the boy's shirt that was cut off to cover the wound, although it wasn't working as well as it wanted, it didn't have much of a choice, he then took out his whip and readied for the next round of the fight.

* * *

Dr Kane was so proud of this fight, he experimented on the Yautja to make it a better fighter just in case the boy would die or go rouge on him. Now both of his experiments were doing as he never thought to expect, here are two monsters that he created, both have the same blood, both have killed for honor, and now they are tearing each other apart to see who is truly the best. He almost feels bad letting them fight, but he shrugged it off, all he cares about is regaining _his _honor, he couldn't care less of what happens to them.

"Hehehehe these mindless predators are doing exactly as I expected it's a shame one has to die but who cares as long as I regain my honor it won't matter. Even if they die I will just make more from their dead carcass, maybe when I am done dooku and those separatist leaders will have no choice but to listen to me. Heh that old man, the separatist and Dooku's dark master need me to win this war without me they will be nothing.

"I wouldn't say that Dr. Kane" said a dark voice, that came behind Dr. Kane. He then felt something pierce him in the middle. All he saw was a red blade; he turned his head to see Count Dooku right behind him. "The republic is sending some forces to Rhen Var to help establish communication and it seems the separatist no longer needs your services Dr. Kane. Sorry but don't worry I assure you, that your experiments and data will go without notice" said Count Dooku as he pushed the lightsaber in further into the doctor, till Kane was no longer breathing. "Take all the files of what the good doctor was experimenting on, I also want the medical bay ready when this fight is over understand?" said Dooku as he gave his droids their assignments.

"Roger, Roger but sir what will you do?" asked one of the droids. "I will just sit here and enjoy the show" said Count Dooku as he sat back on the chair and continued to look at the fight.

* * *

Jyun had barley caught his breath, when the Yautja kicked him through a boulder and right into the wall, add the cuts to his chest and right shoulder and blood coming down his head, means he wasn't winning the fight. He saw that his wrist blade was broken and the only weapon he had left was his last knife (he has three sorry if I didn't mention it), he tried to look for his spear, but before he did he saw something coming towards him. When he got up the Yautja's whip headed towards him, Jyun dodge the whip my rolling out of the way. The Yautja didn't look happy since it lost its hand, it then used its whip again towards Jyun who continued to dodge but from the loss of blood, and part of the blood was covering his right eye, became very hard for him to dodge the Yautja's whip attacks. Jyun began to pant, he never fought an enemy who has not only made him bleed this much, but also has cornered him like the way he was now.

Sherri made it to the second level of the facility; she was passing one of the old labs that her old friends use to use before getting killed by the Yautja that Morgan brought back. She noticed that the door was opened, she entered the room and saw a huge hole in the wall, she went over towards the wall and saw that it lead towards the training room.

She ran towards the light and saw the entire training room was covered in both water and several boulders have been destroyed. She then saw Jyun fighting something, her eyes grew in surprise when she saw the same Yautja that killed much of her friends including Morgan, she recognized the beast from the scar across the eye when she tried to save her friend Mia by cutting the beast with a scalpel. She couldn't believe that Dr Kane lied to her telling her that he shot and killed the monster. She saw Jyun injured and knew he wouldn't last long, so she went back to the lab and grabbed what she could to climb down to the room.

Jyun continued to dodge the Yautja's whip he knew he had to come up with something or he is going to die. He decided to try his force attacks again to see if he can use his surroundings to help him. He jumped over a boulder and led out his left arm and tried to concentrate. The Yautja was confused by what was going on, then it noticed one of the boulders was floating, the Yautja thought it was a trick keeping an eye out for the boy to come out and attack, but as he turned away from the boulder for a second, the boulder was shot out right towards it. Jyun used this to his advantage as he used another boulder and launched it at the Yautja, the predator saw this and used the whip to grab the boulder and return it to where Jyun was hiding. When the boulder landed to where Jyun was, he was no where to be seen, the Yautja was surprise by this and wondered where the boy was. Jyun came up from behind using the smart disc the predator used on him earlier and cut off the right arm of the Yautja, the predator howled in pain as it just lost an arm this time.

Jyun looked back at the Yautja and knew that this fight is over, he approached the Yautja with caution and had the smart disc he used earlier in his hand, he approach the Yautja who looked at Jyun in the eye. "I win" said Jyun as he lifted the smart disc and cut the Yautja's head clean off. The head rolled away from the body, and Jyun fell to his knees, after a hard fought victory Jyun began to smile and later laugh at what he had just accomplished. He had just defeated the very same predator he was created from, not only that he had just prove to himself that he is indeed the best in the galaxy.

Just as he finished laughing he heard something fall near him, he grabbed the smart disc, thinking it was Kane sneaking up behind him. But to his surprise it was actually Sherri who had landed on the ground when her rope she had used to help her down to the room broke halfway down.

* * *

"Sherri what the hell are you doing here?" said Jyun as he put the disc away. Sherri got up and saw Jyun's wounds and quickly rushed over to him, like a mother inspecting her child of any bruises, "Jyun are you okay, what happened, where's the Yautja, is it dead?" said Sherri. Jyun sighted and answered her questions in the following order "I'm fine just some cuts, ask the crazy doctor what happen, and as for the Yautja right behind you", Jyun pointed Sherri to the headless Yautja behind her, she nearly screamed and passed out when she saw a headless corpse right behind her and she didn't even noticed it.

Count Dooku looked at what just happened he had a smile on his face when he saw the boy kill the Yautja. "It seems doctor Kane that your pet has proved itself to be as deadly and powerful as you said it would be" said Dooku, just then one of the droids came in "my lord we have found that many of the pens Dr. Kane had contained various predators from different parts of the systems, and that some of them were killed by the boy." Dooku was surprised that a mere boy could kill most of these creatures, "I guess you really are like your predecessor aren't you boy, a real predator" said Dooku as he got off the chair and headed down towards where the boy was, **but I wonder are you ready to take on a more powerful warrior? Namely a Jedi knight perhaps.**

* * *

**Chapter three is over, but soon another one will begin, I know I said this will be a Ahsoka and OC story, which means Ahsoka will have to show up in the future right, that will happen in chapter five. Till then I have much to do and so little time, see ya. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter four is here; this story will be short because ****I don't want to waste time with just my OC characters, and ****VigilanteSpectre's Jyun's character as well. So here it is chapter four.**

* * *

**A Choice**** to make**

"Owwwwwww will you be more careful with that, sheesh it burns, why didn't you or the freak doctor installed one of those bacta tanks instead of doing this the old fashion way?" shouted Jyun, as Sherri was putting some alcohol on his wounds, and since he had two big wounds on his arm and chest the alcohol wasn't helping much. "Because you idiot Dr, I mean Rolland decided to use the money to buy equipment for the labs" said Sherri as she was putting on some bandages on the wounds.

Jyun looked back at the Yautja, almost feeling bad for killing it, before the Yautja was free from the control of Kane he felt the Yautja in pain. It was weird he could feel the Yautja was hurting, but before he killed it he felt the Yautja was actually at peace at its death. Sherri noticed this and decided to say something "Jyun you okay, want to talk about it?"

"I don't know, I mean I should be happy I just prove to myself that I am what I was meant to be; now I don't know, I guess there's nothing left to prove I mean whose left to face?" said Jyun.

Sherri was about to speak when she heard the door opened, and heard a voice "how about a Jedi knight, young warrior." Dooku emerged in the room, "hello young warrior my name is Count Dooku, I am a sith lord, and a former Jedi master of the Jedi order" said Count Dooku.

"What do you want dooku?" said Jyun who had his spear in his hand.

"Calm yourself young man, I am not here to harm you, in fact I am here to congratulate you on your victory here today" said count dooku.

Jyun still had the smart disc in his hand, he didn't trust count dooku since he found out the differences in the Jedi's and the Sith. "So what do you want count dooku, I take it your not here on vacation?" said Jyun.

"No actually I came to see how much you have progress since the last time I was here, and I have to admit I was impress with what you have accomplished" said count dooku as he walked over to the dead Yautja's corpse. "It's a pity this great and proud warrior was abused and experimented on by Dr Kane just for his own gain. But I am sure he would have been proud to have died in the hands of an even greater warrior, you young Jyun" said Dooku.

Sherri was surprise that count dooku knew about the Yautja being alive and was experimented by Dr Kane, "how did you know that, did Dr Kane tell you?" said Sherri. Jyun didn't seem surprise but he did notice something, "hey speaking of that demented doctor where is he, I have some unfinished business with him?"

"I'm afraid the good doctor is dead, young Jyun his useful had reach its end, but you're skill and usefulness could be of some use to me, what do you say?" said Dooku.

"No thanks dooku I have nothing left to prove I have beaten the best in the galaxy, there is no one left for me to beat" said Jyun as he got on his feet, with Sherri helping him.

"Really the best in the galaxy, from the doctors report you never took on a Jedi before have you young one?" said Dooku.

Jyun stopped for a moment, and remembered he never did take on a Jedi before, the doctor thought there was no need since they were nothing more than peace keepers not warriors. "Yeah so what if I haven't taken on a Jedi before doesn't matter right their nothing more than peace keeper's right?" said Jyun,

"Oh no on the contrary the Jedi's are very powerful and are great warriors. But then again you already knew that didn't you Jyun, part of your DNA belonged to a youngling I once knew years ago before leaving the Jedi order. He was strong with the force; he was from a royal family on Naboo, but was killed during an attack on the temple killing him. I found his body and took a sample of his blood and brought it to the good doctor to give you a second chance in life and I'm glad to see it was worth it" said Dooku.

Jyun still stood silent, he didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do, he wanted to shut Dooku up, but a part of him was interested in what he was saying.

"There is a war going on between the Republic and the Separatist, the Jedi's have been able to overcome many of our plans, our droid armies are starting to be no match for the clone army of the republic, but with you on our side well soon the tide will turn" said Dooku.

Sherri decided to speak up, "wait you want to put Jyun through more fights, he just beaten the Yautja and now you want him to fight Jedi's and Clones just to help you win this war, forget it. Jyun listen to me you don't have to go with dooku and fight in this war, please don't do it." When Jyun was born, Sherri felt like a mother to him, she watch over him, heal his wounds, and helped him through some harsh trials. The last thing she wanted to see was him getting killed for someone's war.

Jyun didn't know what to do; he wanted to prove that he was truly the best and fighting the Jedi's could help him, but on the other he had seen Sherri like a mother, and the last thing he wanted was to hurt her. He felt so much conflict within him; he knew he had to make a choice, finally after a few moments he made his choice.

"Dooku I made my choice…I will go with you in this war" said Jyun.

Sherri was disappointed at what she just heard, she turned her head to hide the tears that where about to form in her eyes.

"Of course young Jyun come we will leave to my ship" said Dooku as he was about to leave the room.

"Hold on, I have three conditions for this to work, first I will have my own ship one like the Yautja's used I know how to make one, so I will use that ship for any mission you put me on. Two, the Jedi's I fight better be as good as the Yautja, if their not I walk got it" said Jyun, dooku understood the first two, and waited for the third. Jyun looked back at Sherri who still had her back turned from the tears that where about to form. "And the third condition is I want Sherri to be my new doctor" said Jyun.

Sherri was shocked that Jyun wanted her to be his new doctor, she has a medical degree, but she wasn't as good a doctor as Kane was.

"Her, you can't be serious Jyun, I can provide you with a much more suitable doctor than her" said dooku.

"I know how your droid doctors work count, either have her as my doctor or no deal, your choice old man" said Jyun.

Dooku growled in silence, he knew he could force the boy to cooperate with him, but if he did the boy would do the same as he was about to do to Dr Kane then. And that was something he couldn't afford. "Very well Sherri, I mean Dr Sherri will be your new medical examiner, now then I will leave for now be by these coordinates in a week when your ship is ready, and when your done I suggest you blow up this entire facility so that the republic will not found out about you or anything of Dr Kane's experiments" said Dooku as he began to leave the room and headed towards his ship.

* * *

Jyun knew he had just sold his soul to the devil but knew it would be all worth it if he could beat a powerful Jedi and prove to himself that he was truly the best. "Sherri listen I'm sorry if" Jyun was interrupted by a slap from Sherri to his face.

"You idiot what where you thinking this was your chance to start a new life of peace, and you wasted it on your own selfish ego. There's nothing left for you to prove, you have beaten the most dangerous animals in the galaxy, you made half of them trophies, and you just killed a Yautja one of the greatest predators in the galaxy!" shouted Sherri at Jyun who was still in shock, he never saw Sherri yell at anyone before let alone get angry. "And now you want to go out into a war that doesn't have nothing to do with you" said Sherri as she fell to her knees as she began to cry, "I have looked to you like a son Jyun please don't go out there and get yourself killed please."

Jyun didn't know what to say, he could feel Sherri was in pain, she felt sad and angry. Jyun didn't what to do, so he decided to say something that could help ease Sherri. "Sherri I'm sorry, I know what I did was wrong. A part of me doesn't want to help dooku or the separatist in their war, but the other part of me wants to prove that I can be the best if I beat the best."

"This part of me defeated was satisfied when I defeated the Yautja, which means I am the better predator, but the other part of me needs to beat a great and powerful Jedi to prove that I am the best warrior in the galaxy. Sherri I you don't want to help me, that's fine I understand, but I promise you this, if I face a Jedi that gave me as much of a fight as the Yautja, then I will walk away. I give you my word on that" said Jyun as he had a burning look in his eye.

Sherri saw the look, and knew that nothing she would do will stop him from achieving his goal, "very well I will help you, but I have some conditions of my own" said Sherri.

"Conditions, Sherri there is no conditions it's either yes or no, now choose" said Jyun.

"Really well I would like to see you build a ship with your wounds. Not only that who is going to watch out for you if you get wounded again, you think dooku wont hesitated to kill you if you're in a bacta tank well?" said Sherri.

Jyun knew he was played, he knows dooku would do something like that if he was in one of those bacta tanks or even if he was in a coma. " ;sigh; fine what's the condition Sherri?"

"First condition, as your doctor you will listen to me if you have any serious wounds, if you're sick, or have a broken body part. That means if I tell you to rest then you will rest in bed got it?" said Sherri

"WHAT I ain't no dogs I won't do that!" shouted Jyun.

"Number two, if your going somewhere on a mission I will accompany you even if that means staying on the ship" said Sherri.

"What are you my babysitter?" said Jyun.

"And the third condition is when you kill something or take something like a trophy, don't ever show it to me like the last time" said Sherri remembering when Jyun returned from his first kill, like a child he went up to Sherri and showed to his "mother" a dead Wampa's head, Sherri passed out from the sight of the dead head for almost the whole day.

Jyun remembered that day, it was the first time he killed something, and was the first time he actually laughed when he saw Sherri faint and thought she was playing a game.

"Well how about it, yes or no?" said Sherri.

Jyun thought for a moment he knew he needed Sherri, he trusted her with his life, and knows she would do anything for him. "Fine it's a deal, now then let's head to the medical bay to fix me up, after that we'll start working on building that ship. But first I need to do something" said Jyun as he walked over to the dead Yautja's head, he bended down gently and grabbed the head. "Sherri, can we give this warrior a good resting place?" said Jyun.

Sherri nodded in agreement, as she left to get something to lift the Yautja's body. Jyun continued to look at the head, its eyes where closed, as its mouth as well. Jyun felt bad at what he did, but knew he didn't have much of a choice. He then saw something glowing under the pile of rocks near him. He slowly got up and went over towards it; he saw that it was actually the Yautja's helmet. He picked it up and looked at it; he looked mesmerized by the mask, like it was meant for him. When Sherri returned she had some jackets and a device to help them lift and carry the Yautja's body (so I don't know what it could be sue me).

* * *

Outside the facility in the cold snow, Sherri and Jyun had given the dead Yautja's body a proper warrior's grave by setting his body on fire. Before the fire Jyun returned the head back to the Yautja. "Why did you do that, don't you keep the trophies of the dead warrior you kill?" asked Sherri. "I'm trying out something different, when I fight a warrior or beast I may take a part of them as a trophy, but if the warrior is as great as it- I mean as him then I will honor it by giving it a proper ceremony. It's the right thing to do for someone like him" said Jyun.

Sherri looked over to him and felt proud of him; he was becoming less of a predator and more of a man. "Okay then, let's go the faster I heal from my wounds the faster I can get to work on my ship" said Jyun as he headed off towards the facility. "Right let's go" said Sherri as she followed him.

* * *

**Chapter four is over now, the next chapter will have take place probably after "Brain Invaders" and during the "****Grievous Intrigue" episode. I will try to get it up in three days or less, I don't know depends on what I will do, see ya. Please send me some reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter five has come, and yes Ahsoka and several other characters will make their present known just not in the way that many might expect them, I am not good with capturing the characters personality, but I will try my best. This chapter wont probably be long, but wont be short either here it is. I couldn't find a good Jedi master or knight for my story seeing as some were going to either die in the third movie or killed by grievous I made some up (I don't own anything star wars or predator, like I said only the OC characters).**

* * *

**The Hunt Begins**

_Three Months Later_

On the planet of Yavin IV laid a republic base that was in the middle of a battle between separatist forces, the battle went on for days. This took place during the rainy seasons, causing the battles in the field to be of trouble as their equipment would get stuck in the mud or would sink in it. One day the droid army retreated suddenly retreated, the clone thought it was a trick so they waited for their enemy to make their move. It was very quit for the last two days, not one droid showed up Jedi Knight Tyler (human) contacted the Jedi council to inform them that the droids retreated securing them the victory, the council felt that it was too easy for them to have won the battle and take the planet back from the separatist, they decided to send Taylor's old Jedi master Phoivos (human) to the planet to see for himself if they actually secured the planet. It took Jedi Master Phoivos two days to arrive to the planet, due to his battle with the separatist forces on the planet of Nelvaan. When he arrived in the system he found attempted to communicate with the republic base, but after an hour of no response master Phoivos decides to go down to the system to find out the problem. "Admiral I'm heading down to the planet prepare the men,"

"General are you sure? It could be just some communication problem. There's no need for you to go down there, let the men take care of it" said Admiral Zhao.

"True the men could handle it, but a man my age shouldn't just sit back and let all of you youngsters have all the fun" said master Phoivos as he headed towards the flight bay.

On the planets surface Jedi master Phoivos and his men headed down towards the republic base. When they stepped off the gunship master Phoivos noticed that the area was deserted, there was no one around, he couldn't sense anything either. **Strange what could have happen here, I know Tyler had an army of two hundred men stationed here, so where are they? **

Unbeknownst to the Jedi or his men they were being watch by an unseen enemy,while the clones investigated the area the unseen enemy was watching them. He was using some kind of heat sensing mask (hint hint), he could overhear what the clones were saying to each other and to their general. The unknown enemy had his sights then on the Jedi, it made a clicking noise before disappearing again, and seeing as its cloaking device wouldn't last long in the rain. It got away from the sights of the clones and Jedi and prepared its traps.

"General we've searched the area, there doesn't appear to be anyone here" said Lieutenant Dirge. "I see, well then let's see if their inside, tell ten of your men to stay out here to make sure there isn't trouble the rest of us will go inside and out of the rain" said master Phoivos, as the Lieutenant went over to his men and gave them the order.

When they entered the base, they noticed that the lights were flickering on and off, they also noticed that on the walls there were some kind of burns. "Lieutenant what do you make of this?" said master Phoivos.

The Lieutenant went over to the walls and did find something "sir these marks were made by blasters, our blasters sir." Many of the troops couldn't understand this, from the looks of the blast it was as thought their brothers were firing at random.

"I see you think your men were firing at random don't you Lieutenant?" said master Phoivos.

"I would assume that sir, but I know these men, we fought on the first day of the clone wars and I know they wouldn't fire at random for any reason unless" Dirge stopped at his sentence when he realized something. Phoivos then spoke up "Unless they were firing at something they couldn't see. Am I right Lieutenant?" "Yes sir I agree" said Dirge.

The clones looked at each other in surprise, an enemy their own brothers couldn't see, if it was a droid then where are the bodies, why wasn't the enemy outside waiting. Unless this whole thing was a trap one thought, the enemy could be waiting on them inside another thought, maybe it was general Grievous or the assassin Assajj Ventress another thought.

"General I know you probably know this but I think this whole thing could be a trap, maybe we should contact the fleet for some reinforcements" said Lieutenant Dirge.

"I know it's a trap Lieutenant, and let me reassure you and your men that it's not either Grievous or Ventress. In fact it could be someone we never seen before an enemy that took out an entire army and if I'm right my old apprentice" said master Phoivos. The clones seemed surprise by this; they didn't think an old Jedi like Phoivos could have figured this whole thing out faster than them.

Master Phoivos looked down the dark hall, he closed his eyes and tried to feel out to the force trying to sense who or what was waiting for him and his men. **Hmm it seems you found yourself a new pawn for your game my old friend Dooku, **master Phoivos began to feel something else about this enemy, he could feel the force was strong with this one, and could feel no anger, hatred, or even fear. **It seems this enemy will kill my men if they get involved as well as myself included. **Master Phoivos was strong, but not as before, he could have taken an enemy like Grievous or Ventress without too much trouble, but this enemy he felt was different, he could feel that this enemy was stronger both physically and mentally. "Lieutenant take your men and return to base" said Master Phoivos.

"Sir you're not coming back with us? We could stay with you sir" said the Lieutenant.

"Oh no, it seems pretty clear that whatever did this killed all the men, and if you stay here you will probably die too" said Master Phoivos.

"Sir you can't know that, and if the enemy is here, we can help, you'll need backup" said Dirge.

"Oh no it's quit alright, go and get the ship ready, oh and contact the council and tell them to bring reinforcements, someone a little younger than me might bring this foe down should I fail. Go on men head on back and don't come back down until I give the order, now then let this old timer have one last fun time alone okay" said Master Phoivos as he headed down the hall while chuckling and whistling.

The clones looked at each other for a bit, they knew they couldn't leave the lieutenant alone, but had to obey orders. So they obeyed the Generals orders and went back to the ship.

The enemy overheard everything as he was watching the whole thing, using his wrist to link into the base's computer. He saw that the drop ship with the clones was taking off, leaving the old man behind.

Master Phoivos entered the gallery of the base, and saw it was empty, he noticed that the walls had similar blast marks on them. He knew was in the right place, as he turned he saw a lightsaber on a table near him. He went over to pick it up and recognized it to be his old apprentice. "Tyler" mumbled Phoivos as a tear fell down his face; he always looked to Tyler as a son, and Tyler looked to him as a father.

Behind Phoivos was the enemy, still in his cloaking device standing on top of one of the tables. Master Phoivos sighted and said "You know, it's very rude to sneak up on someone when they are not looking." Phoivos turned around and continued "it's also very rude to attack an old man without him seeing his assailant, go on now turn off that darn cloaking or invisible device you young kids talk about."

The enemy turned off the device and revealed himself; he was wearing a mask (similar to the one in Aliens vs. Predator 2), armor on his chest, elbows, knees, and feet (like the one from the first alien vs. predator). "And take off that ridiculous mask, if your going to fight someone at least do it face to face" said Phoivos. The enemy then began to remove the tubes to its mask, and removed the mask revealing the appearance of a young man around sixteen years old; he had long black hair, green eyes and in the middle of the eyes were yellow.

"I see tell me three things one do you work for Dooku?" said master Phoivos. The boy hesitated as first, but then as he stood down from the table he responded with a no nod. "Good, now then the second question two did you give my old apprentice Tyler a fair fight and death?" said master Phoivos as he began to take off his robe and set it on the table next to him neatly. The boy nodded in a yes response as two blades came out of his wrist and brought out a lightsaber from his back pocket. "And now my third and final question young man and three what is your name?" said master Phoivos as he took out his lightsaber. There was silence for a moment, "my name is Jyun" said Jyun.

"Jyun that is an excellent name and my name is Master Phoivos of the Jedi Council let us have a good match now" said Phoivos as he readied himself. "I do hope you're not really working for Dooku Jyun, believe me with your talents you can do so much more" said Phoivos.

"Sorry but if you know what I am, you would reconsider your statement towards me, now then are you ready die master Phoivos" said Jyun as he took in a battle position.

"My dear boy when you reach my age, death is something you look forward to, and it's like my old apprentice Tyler would say 'if you go out, go out fighting'" said Master Phoivos.

"Well then your apprentice did go out fighting, let's just see if you do the same then" said Jyun. Both men looked at each other for a second; Master Phoivos closed his eyes for a second and waited for Jyun to make his move. Jyun waited as well, studying the old man, finding a weakness and then he would strike. There was silence in the mess hall, all you could hear was the rain pouring down on the building. Then in a sudden, the moment the rain stopped, both men charged at each other yelling as the screams of both men could be heard from all over the base, until nothing but total silent.

* * *

_Three hours laterIt has been three hours since master Phoivos was last heard. Admiral Zhao was furious that the clones would leave their commander, just because he told them so, and now two more Jedi's were coming to investigate the situation. But couldn't really blame them, they were breed to fight and obey, so if the General gave them an order they would listen. When they returned the Admiral decided to contact the Jedi's and tell them of the situation. They informed him that they would send Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano to find out what is happening on Yavin IV._

* * *

_Meanwhile on the planet_

Back on the planet, at the republic base's communication tower, was a dark figure sitting on one of the chairs in the room alone, while cleaning what appears to be a human skull. Just then a hologram appeared in the middle of the room, it was Count Dooku, leader of the separatist army and sith lord.

"_Jyun I have been informed by my master that another Jedi will be arriving soon on the planet, I suggest you get yourself ready for the Jedi's arrival understand?" _said Count Dooku who was talking through a hologram.

Jyun didn't respond instead he continued to clean the skull, while whistling the same tune master Phoivos. This however got Dooku angry, "I said do you understand."

Jyun stopped the whistling and cleaning the skull and spoke "I understand Dooku, but just remember Dooku of our agreement; you promised me powerful Jedi's to fight, not fighting old Jedi's. If you don't bring me what I want, then you will be the one I will be after old man" said Jyun. "_I remember young one, but not to worry this Jedi will prove to be of a challenge to you, see the Jedi is_ _Anakin Skywalker Jedi Knight and the chosen one" said Dooku. _

Jyun stopped in his tracks when he heard Skywalker's name. He had heard of Anakin Skywalker, that he was a famous Jedi, he was also a master strategist in combat and space battles. Heck was the 'chosen one' that count dooku talked about, the one to bring down the sith. **If I can kill Skywalker, it will prove that I am the greatest warrior in the galaxy. Finally a worthy opponent one who can give me the fight I've wanted for so long. **"Very well old man, let's do this, remember keep your droid army away from here and let me do my job" said Jyun. "As you wish, good luck on your hunt Jyun" said Dooku as the hologram.

Jyun went over to the computer and took out a communicator, "Sherri another Jedi is coming here, are you all set?" said Jyun, contacting his doctor Sherri who was out in the middle of the field inside Jyun's ship. "Yeah everything is ready; as soon as the ship drops them off I will begin activating the base's controls. I will have control overt the doors, lights, everything" said Sherri as she turned on her computer to get ready for the "guest" of Jyun's to arrive.

"Very well good luck, and don't do anything stupid" said Sherri.

"You know me, Jyun out" said Jyun as he headed entered the elevator as he was putting on his Mask and headed towards his Jungle for his 'guest' to arrive.

* * *

_The planets surface_

The _Resolute _had just appeared out of hyperspace and was heading for the _Destroyer_; in the bridge of the _Resolute _was Admiral Yularen who was preparing contact with the _Destroyer_, "this is Admiral Yularen contacting the _Destroyer_. Are you there _Destroyer?_" it took a few seconds for the call was return, "_this is Admiral Zhao of the Destroyer yes we are here. Yularen well it's been a while how you been old friend?" _said Admiral Zhao.

"Zhao, well it has been a while, last time I heard you were working with General Windu, now your working with General Phoivos, well done" said Admiral Yularen._ "Yeah Windu was a great leader, but I prefer to work with Phoivos, he always knows how to lead his men into combat and help lift the men's spirit when the situation seems impossible. I take it you enjoy working with Skywalker as well?" _said Zhao.

"Well Skywalker can be a hard man to work with, but I cannot deny his actions do speak results" said Yularen. Just then he heard a voice behind him, "really am I a hard man to work with Admiral" said the voice.

Yularen turned around and saw Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano coming into the bridge. The admiral felt a little embarrass that the General heard what he said. "Uh sor-sorry sir I didn't see you there, I was just contacting with the Admiral of the _Destroyer_. Admiral Zhao this is General Anakin Skywalker Jedi Knight, and his padawan Ahsoka Tano. General this is Admiral Zhao he is in charge of the _Destroyer_, and was working with General Phoivos before he disappeared" said Admiral Yularen.

"Admiral Zhao I heard good things about you and your men, tell me exactly what happened down there with the General?" said Skywalker.

"_Well first of all it's good to meet you General Skywalker, I've heard much from you from General Phoivos and from Admiral Yularen. And speaking of the general, he and his men landed on the planet to investigate what happened down on the planet. They found the republic base to be empty; there was no one in the area. It was as they just disappeared" said Zhao._

Skywalker looked concern; he knew that place was strong enough to handle an attack, not only that he knew the Jedi leading the base. **Taylor what could have happen down there?** Ahsoka also knew Taylor before he left to the war. She met Taylor after the death of her first friend in the temple Alex Henry. When Alex died, Taylor helped her cope with what happened, and helped her with her training before he became master Phoivos's padawan.

_According to captain Dirge, general Phoivos, when they entered the base they found blaster marks on the wall, he says that it was as though the men were shooting at something they couldn't see" _said Zhao.

"An enemy they couldn't see, are you sure? It could have been droids using some sort of cloaking device" said Skywalker.

"_Sir that's what the other men thought, but the general told them if it was then why wasn't the droid army there in the area? And where was the bodies?" _said Zhao.

"Master could it have been Ventress or Grievous?" said Ahsoka.

"I doubt it, they would have sent their droids first then attack, and then they would come and take all the glory for themselves" said Skywalker.

"_Yes the general thought that too, he then ordered the men to return to the ship. He said he wanted to confront whatever it was that attack the base and he felt that if his men got involved they would have been killed. The men had no choice but to obey the general and headed back towards the ship, that was the last time we heard of the general" said Zhao._

"I see, thank you Admiral, we will head down towards the planet as soon as we can" said Skywalker.

"Thank you sir, if it's okay with you the men would like to accompany you and you they want to do whatever they can to help" said Zhao.

"Very well then, we'll see your men down there then Skywalker out" said Skywalker as the transmission was cut off. "Rex get the men ready we'll be heading down there soon" said Skywalker turning his attention to Captain Rex.

"Very well then sir, all right men you heard the general let's move out" said Rex as his men headed off towards the flight bay.

"Master what do you think happened down there?" said Ahsoka.

"Well snips we'll soon find out wont we?" said Anakin as he and his padawan headed towards the flight bay.

* * *

_Back on the planet_

Jyun was getting his equipment ready for Skywalker's arrival; he entered a dark room which contains some of his hunting equipments. He knew that Skywalker would use a lightsaber and the force as his weapons. He would only use his other equipments on the clones if Skywalker brings them. He took out his plasma caster, one smart disc shuriken, netgun, a spear, wrist blade, and his own lightsaber. When he finished making his ship he headed off towards the planet Ilum to create his own lightsaber.

When he finished with his weapons, he was being contacted by Sherri. "What is it Sherri?" said Jyun. "Jyun I was listening in on the conversations the Jedi and the Admiral were saying and if I'm right they are sending almost sixty clones to the area including a tank" said Sherri. Jyun could handle a bunch of clones, but with the Jedi's as well he didn't want to waste his time fighting them.

"Sherri contact the separatist base near hear and tell them to send their troops to the area" said Jyun.

"Are you sure Jyun? I thought you didn't want them to get involved" said Sherri.

"Not in my fight against the Jedi, but with the clones getting involved I don't want any distractions. Tell them to send their troops to distract the clones, and keep them away from entering the base" said Jyun.

"All right then I will contact the droid army and send them right away, while we're on that I also noticed that Skywalker might bring his padawan to the fight what are you going to do with her" said Sherri.

**Great just what I need, a padawan getting involved, and a girl damn it. "**Sherri do we still have that Magna Guard that I found and upgraded it for my trainings?" said Jyun. "I think so why?" said Sherri. "Bring it out here as well, I'll order it to attack the padawan and keep her away from my fight with Skywalker" said Jyun. "Very well then, I will send it to you as soon as I can. Good luck Jyun" said Sherri. "Yeah I know Sherri" said Jyun as he turned off the communicator and headed towards the tower to observe his arrival.

* * *

**Chapter five is over, I barley finished it; I was stuck on some parts. But I finally finished it. The next chapter will probably take a while since Friday I am going to a wedding, so I will try to get the next chapter up before I leave. Well send me some reviews and I will see you all later bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am back from the worst four days of my life, I'm sorry if I didn't update before I left, but I didn't know what to write about before then. I think I may be able to finish the story before I have to go back to school. I'll have to take math and composition, it will suck, but hey that's college life right. **

**Anyways I forgot to describe the republic base on Yavin IV; well the base is around the size of a mall. If you saw the movie starship troopers, then the part with the abandon base, the wall surrounding it would be the same as the one on the republic base (I don't know why but I like those walls), the back of the base is surrounded by water near a waterfall, the surrounding area is an open grass field and beyond it is large jungle trees. The rest I will leave it up to your imagination.**

* * *

**The First Meeting**

_Planet Surface _

Up high on the planet surface, four republic gunships (or LAATs) began to make their on the republic base. It took a few minutes for them to arrive at the base, when they landed at the base clones took in their position and prepared themselves for any kind of attack. Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano stepped off the gunship and began to inspect the area, looking for anything suspicious. "I don't sense anything master, you still think whoever did this is still here?" said Ahsoka. "I do Ahsoka, if the separatist is involved then whoever did this wouldn't leave the area unattended" said Anakin.

Ahsoka seemed worried; she knew Taylor was strong enough to handle any situations and Master Phoivos even though he was old; he was like master Yoda wise and powerful. Anakin could tell that his padawan cared for Phoivos and Taylor, he was worried as well, he knew master Phoivos since he came to the temple. It was master Phoivos was one of the few Jedi's who thought he was ready to be a Jedi knight.

While the clones continued to search the area, the pilots onboard the gunships received a transmission from the _Resolute. _"General Skywalker we're receiving a transmission from Admiral Yularen, he says it's urgent" said one of the clone pilots. "Patch it through" said Skywalker. "Admiral everything all right? What's going on?"

"General separatist ships have come out of hyperspace and have begun attacking both the _Resolute_ and the _Destroyer_. Also sir we are detecting movement heading in your direction, it appears that the separatist army that was still station on Yavin are heading your way" said Yularen.

"Great just what we need an army of tinnies looking for a fight" said Ahsoka. "Admiral anyway you can send reinforcements to help us?" said Anakin.

"Sorry sir, but their fighters are preventing us from sending any reinforcements, we'll send you what we can when we finished these droids off" said Yularen.

"All right Admiral, contact the Jedi and see if there is any nearby to assist you, we'll hold the droids off till reinforcements arrive Skywalker out" said Anakin as he cut off transmission.

"So skyguy what now?" said Ahsoka.

"Well I know our friend must be still inside, and I bet he's inside waiting for us" said Anakin. "So what then sir we have an enemy who is waiting for us inside and an army of clankers heading this way, don't like those odds sir" said Rex.

"True Rex, but I have a plan you and your men along with Captain Dirge and his men will keep the droids at bay until reinforcements arrive" said Anakin.

"Will do sir" said Rex.

"I take it you and I will handle the intruder inside then" said Ahsoka.

"No Ahsoka you will assist Rex and the others with the droids, while I'll handle the intruder" said Anakin.

"What but master you need me, who knows what's in there, what if it's a trap. You can't handle this alone" said Ahsoka who was shock at what her master told her.

"Ahsoka they need you, I can handle whatever this guy got plan. The men need you to help them against the droids" said Anakin.

"Master what if that's what he wants you to do? The army could be a distraction for the clones to attack while you go in there alone, where there could be more traps" said Ahsoka.

"I know, maybe that's why master Phoivos didn't want his men to follow him inside" said Anakin.

"What do you mean?" said Ahsoka.

"What I mean is that if there is a trap then master Phoivos knew that some of his men would have been either wounded or killed. That's why he send them back, he couldn't risk them getting killed" said Anakin. Ahsoka seemed to understand what her master was saying. She knows whoever did this must have been someone powerful enough to defeat Taylor, his soldiers, and even Master Phoivos.

"Sir you sure you can handle this? You can take the kid with you if you want, we can handle things here" said Rex.

"No Rex, you'll need Ahsoka to hold off the droids. I'll take care of our intruder" said Anakin as he began walking towards the base.

"Master…good luck" said Ahsoka who had a worried look on her face, as if she was seeing her master one last time. Anakin turned his head towards her, and gave responded "I'll be okay snips, just be careful and Rex leave some for me when I'm done with this guy?" said Anakin. "Yes sir" said Rex. Anakin then took off towards the base to face an enemy who took out two powerful Jedi's.

* * *

_Inside the base_

Jyun was waiting patiently for Skywalker; he has been waiting for this moment for a while now. He has heard much of Skywalker. Skywalker is a great leader, master strategist, a risk taker, and the 'chosen one'. But all of that doesn't matter to Jyun. All he cares about is how good Skywalker's fighting is. He knows Skywalker had fought Dooku's Assassin Assajj Ventress and won. Then again Jyun knew that Ventress isn't as powerful as she claims to be. Sure she fought two Jedi's at the same time, but not being able to kill them both and messing up in missions is really a sign of weakness.

Jyun then sensed a powerful presence nearby, **well it seems my prey is coming, and it looks like he's coming alone. But just to be sure, **Jyun took out a communicator "Magna Guard, if you see anyone besides Skywalker coming into the building I want you to take them out understood."

_"Yes sir understood"_ said the Magna Guard in a deep robotic voice.

"Good now then I suppose I should test this Skywalker first, so let's see how good you really are Skywalker" said Jyun as he activated his cloaking device and disappeared.

Anakin continued walking down the dark halls of the abandon republic base. He could see burn blaster marks on the wall just like Captain Dirge said there was. He had fought along side the clones for years and he how tough and strong they were. Whoever it was that took out the clones and two Jedi's must be even more dangerous than Grievous or Ventress.

While Anakin was walking down the hall, he noticed that many of the doors were opened; he at first checked them out to see if there was anyone in there. As he entered the rooms he saw that the entire rooms where a mess, as if there was a fight. Skywalker noticed in the third room he entered that there was blood on the wall.

As if it was splattered, then a thought came through Skywalker's mind. Since entering the base he noticed that there was no sign of any bodies. Where would one man hide an army of two hundred cone bodies if he killed them? Skywalker decided to continue on with his search maybe if he finds the enemy he would find the bodies, whoever it was that did this, couldn't be in anyone of these small rooms, his best bet was that the enemy was probably in the mess hall or the command room. Skywalker decided to check out the command room first not only to check if the enemy was there, but to see if there was any clue on who could have done this.

* * *

_Meanwhile outside the base_

Ahsoka, Captain Rex, Captain Dirge, and the clones were positioning themselves for the arrival of the droid army. They knew that the jungle trees would keep the tanks from advancing too much, but knew it would only last for a short while. Rex took out his binoculars (don't know what their called in the star wars universe) and saw that the droids were almost approaching, it wouldn't be long before an army of close to three hundred droids would be upon them, and with their army of sixty clone troopers, one tank, plus one Jedi, Rex knew the odds weren't with them today.

"Sir it looks like we're both outnumbered and outgunned" said Rex.

"What else is new Rex, but I think I have an idea. Their tanks can't get through the trees, and the droids will have to cross the open field. We'll use the tank to fire on the ones coming out of the trees while we'll fire on the ones in the open field" said Ahsoka.

"True but once those tanks get through, it will be almost impossible to destroy them all, from what I could see there must be at least seven tanks heading this way" said Captain Dirge.

"True captain but since the trees are preventing the tanks so it will take time for them to get through. Hopefully the admiral will have sent some reinforcements by then. But until then, we have to make due with what we got" said Ahsoka.

"Well it's a better plan than any; let's hope that General Skywalker finishes with this unknown foe. Because even if we hold back those droids it won't be long before their tanks come crashing through and finish us off" said Captain Dirge.

"Well then let's make sure that doesn't happen Captain. Rex old boy let's get everything ready for our guest" said Ahsoka.

"Yes sir, all right men you heard the commander let's get a move on those clankers will be here soon" said Rex as he ordered his men to get into positions for the arrival of the droid army.

* * *

_Back inside the base_

Back inside the republic base, Anakin Skywalker had found the republic command room and was shock to see what had happened. He noticed that the panels and communication systems were destroyed, but it looked like no one tried to steal any data from the system. **It seems that this guy didn't want anyone to sent for help**, Skywalker then noticed one of the screens wasn't destroyed. Anakin turned to it and saw that it was pointing at the storage room; he saw that the door was slightly open. Skywalker knew that's were the enemy was, and knew that it was a trap to lure him in the room. But he knew he didn't have a choice, he needed to end things in here, then go out and help take down the droid army, so Skywalker headed out the door and went towards the storage room.

* * *

_Outside the Base_

The droid army had arrived at the republic base, but due to the trees the separatist tanks were unable to break through (there are five rows or trees blocking the tanks which would make it hard to push and bring down). So the droid commander ordered most of the droids to attack while the rest help bring down the trees to help their tanks get through.

Captain Dirge and Rex and their men readied themselves and the AT-TE tank ready for the droid army, they could see the army approaching. The only they waited on was the command of their Jedi commander Ahsoka Tano.

"I hope your Jedi commander knows what she's doing Rex" said Dirge as he seemed unsure that a youngling can help them against an army of droids.

"Don't worry Dirge, the kid may be young, but from what I've seen she's a natural leader" said Rex reinsuring his friend that he can trust and believe in Ahsoka, as he has come to as well.

"Really, cause from I heard the first battle she was in she nearly killed her Jedi master" said Dirge as he remembered the stories he heard from his men about how Ahsoka nearly got her master shot by a bunch of droids and nearly flatten.

"True but afterwards she learned to be a bit less reckless" said Rex.

"A bit Rex, from what my men told me she is just as reckless as General Skywalker" said Dirge.

"Heh that's true but besides her recklessness she has shown that she can lead me and my men through any obstacle, heck one of her ideas helped bring down the barricade around Ryloth" said Rex.

"I guess your right, now I only hope she can do the same for us, cause from the looks of things we will need a lot of luck against these clankers" said Dirge.

Ahsoka looked on from on top of the tank waiting to give her men the order to attack; she knew that they would only need to survive for a short time till the Admiral sends in reinforcements of until her master returns. **Well Ahsoka here we go, I just hope things go as plan,** Ahsoka saw that the enemy was already close enough for the clones to shoot, so she ordered her men to attack "all right men opened fire". The clones didn't hesitate on the order, they all opened fire as did the droid army as both sides opened fire.

* * *

_Surface of Yavin_

The republic cruisers of the _Resolute_ and the _Destroyer_ were barley able to destroy two separatist cruisers, but still had to deal with three more. Their ships were taking damage, and the Admirals both knew that it would be a matter of time before one of them would be destroyed, they could probably take down one more ship and cripple the one, but they knew they didn't have the power to take down the last one.

Just then Admiral Yularen received a transmission from General Obi Wan Kenobi. "General Kenobi nice of you to drop by sir" said Admiral Zhao.

"Nice to see you too Admiral Zhao seems like you and Admiral Yularen were in a bit of a predicament" said Kenobi. "Well not to worry I knew Anakin would be in some sort of problem so I brought some back up with me." Three more republic cruisers entered out of hyperspace and began to attack the three separatist cruisers.

"General Kenobi on the planet General Skywalker and several of our men are engaging against the droid army, they require assistance immediately sir" said General Yularen.

"I see well then Admiral I will take a few of my men and head down there and get Skywalker and his men out of the planet. Speaking of Skywalker has he told you what happened to General Phoivos and Commander Taylor" said Kenobi.

"No sir nothing" said Admiral Yularen.

"Hmm well then I guess it's time for me to find out, Kenobi out" said Obi Wan as he cut transmission and turned to Commander Cody. "Cody I think it's time for us to join the fight" said Kenobi. "Understood sir" said Cody. As both he and Kenobi headed to the flight deck.

* * *

_Republic Base_

Skywalker arrived outside the storage facility. Anakin saw that the door was slightly open this was a sign that it was a trap. He knew someone or something was waiting for him on the other side. **Hmm well it looks like whoever it was that took out the clones must be waiting for me in there. **Anakin used the force to open the door, and walked in.

He noticed that the lights were off, the floor was sticky and there was a horrible smell. He used his lightsaber to see in the dark, he then looked down on the floor and saw what the floor was covered in. It was red, Skywalker bend down and used his hand to smell what it was. It smelled of blood, he used his lightsaber to see his surroundings. The entire area was covered in blood; he then felt something dripping on his head. Anakin thought it was water but when he wiped it off his head he saw that it was more blood. Anakin looked up and saw what he could see were bodies hanging upside down, and from what he could see they were without their skins.

Anakin couldn't believe what he was seeing, skinless bodies of what he was sure of was the missing clones. Anakin in his mind has never seen anything like what he is seeing. This made Anakin very angry as he tightens his hands in anger, as he wanted to make the person who did this pay. Then Anakin heard some sort of clicking sound coming from behind him. Anakin turned quickly around to see who or what it was, but saw nothing.

Unknown to Skywalker something was watching him, up on one of the crates was the unseen enemy who killed the clones, skin them all, and hung them on the ceiling like a trophy. This unseen enemy was Jyun, he watched Skywalker through his mask. He watched his prey through both inferred and night vision. He could see that Skywalker was as young as the last Jedi he fought; he could see the scar on his right eye and seemed to have a look of anger on his face. Jyun was beginning to think he wasn't worth the hunt, till he felt a strong presence from him. Since Jyun had the abilities of the Jedi he was clone from he could sense how strong someone was through the force. Jyun thought that this Jedi might be the one. But before he would reveal himself, he needed to test Skywalker. Jyun took out his spear gun and waited for the right moment to shoot.

Anakin could sense something was watching him; he didn't want the enemy to know he was on to him. So he carefully concentrated on his surroundings and waited for his enemy to make the first move. Since he couldn't see him, he needed to wait till the enemy did something so he could tell where he was. Jyun saw the Skywalker stopped moving, so Jyun aimed and fired. Skywalker felt something heading his way so he used his lightsaber to cut the spear and used the force to throw a crate towards the position the spear was fired.

Jyun jumped away from the crate and onto another crate, but he didn't stopped there. Anakin threw another crate and headed towards where Jyun was going to jump next. Jyun saw what Anakin was doing so he jumped over the crate and over Skywalker and shot another spear at Skywalker who dodged it.

Anakin looked around and saw an unseen figure, just before disappearing he saw yellow glowing eyes before it vanished. Anakin looked around trying to sense where the enemy was, but he was unable to get anything.

Jyun decided not to continue using his spear gun and chose to test his skills of the force by doing the same thing Skywalker did with the crates except when he did he would use his net gun once he sees an opportunity to capitalize on it.

Skywalker didn't let his guard down; he couldn't let this enemy get the best of him. Just then Anakin saw one of the crates headed right towards him. Anakin dodged out of the way and was planning on a counter attack, but then saw two more crates headed right towards him. Skywalker moved out of the way from the first one and cut the second one. But as he cut away the second one he saw something in front of him and saw a net shooting towards him. Skywalker tried to counter but the net caught him and threw him towards the wall and threw his lightsaber away from him. It then began to tighten the grip, but Anakin used his right robotic hand to block it from tightening up but suddenly the net stopped. When it did Anakin couldn't move his right arm.

Jyun came down off the crate and approached Skywalker. Skywalker saw something heading towards him, he tried to move but the net wouldn't let him. Anakin then saw his lightsaber in the corner of him; he knew he had one chance to get out of this. He concentrated his left free hand and tried to bring his lightsaber towards him. Jyun wasn't paying attention to what Skywalker was trying to do, all he was focus on was ending this fight, he took out his spear and readied to kill Skywalker. Before he did, he took off his cloaking device and revealed himself to Skywalker. Then in a slight deep voice Jyun said something to Skywalker "it's over". As Jyun was about to bring down his lightsaber, Anakin was able to bring his lightsaber and cut the spear and cut through the net. He then used a force push to launched Jyun towards a crate.

Skywalker walked over towards where he threw the enemy and saw the hole where it landed. Skywalker looked around and saw no movement, "huh I guess he was right, it was over for him at least" said Anakin. Before he left he heard something from behind him, and saw something emerged from the crate.

Jyun came out of the crate feeling sore but not injured, he then saw Skywalker looking ready for round two. Jyun then saw his right hand was cut, it wasn't a big cut, just enough for him to bleed a little. Jyun looked up at Skywalker and talked again, "congrats Skywalker you're the second Jedi to make me bleed, too bad the last Jedi Knight I fought didn't last as much as you did. So far your doing better than him, I hope you give me more than a five minute fight than he and his master did."

Anakin was surprise at what he just heard. **Five minutes that's how long he beat Taylor and Master Phoivos, no way he must be trying to pull something. **

"Well Skywalker ready for round two?" said Jyun as he took out his green lightsaber (yeah I chose a green lightsaber so what nig whoop wanna fight about it).

**A lightsaber huh, well that does explain how he was able to move those crates, he's a sith, well it still wont be a problem I can still take him,** thought Skywalker as he turned on his lightsaber. Just then Jyun took out his wrist blade and readied himself for battle.

Anakin seemed surprise by a long blade coming from his wrist, but just shrugged it off. But before he attacked he needed to know his enemies name, "before we begin I think its custom for both opponents to know the other's name, don't you think so?"

Jyun knew Skywalker was right, so he decided there was no harm in telling him his name, "all right, since you're going to die, the names Jyun now then are you ready to die Skywalker?"

"Are you Jyun?" said Skywalker as both men stared each other down, preparing for the fight of their lives.

* * *

**Yeah I know not the way to end the chapter, but since I ended the old man Phoivos and Jyun fight so I decided to end it in a different way. Please send me some reviews I will have the next chapter up probably by Sunday, if anyone has some ideas of what they want in the next chapter please fell free to send them to me and I will try to work something out. Till then bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**BURP!...Sorry about that, I ate some Hot Cheetos with Sprite and let me give you some advice never drink or eat the two together it doesn't taste as good as I once believed. Anyhoo here is the next chapter the fight scenes may suck at least to me but hey I try my best right so here it is enjoy.**

* * *

**Fall of a Knight**

_Republic Base_

Ahsoka and the rest of the clones were still in the middle of their fight against the droid army. So far they were winning, the tank they had took out several of the droids, while the clones were able to shoot the rest from behind the barricade. But it wasn't long when the separatist tanks were able to break through the jungle. The republic tank was able to destroy one of the tanks and disable the other, but the other three tanks pushed right on through and destroyed the AT-TE tank leaving the republic troops outgunned.

"Sir the AT-TE is gone what do we do now?" said Captain Dirge.

Ahsoka thought for a moment she knew they wouldn't last long with those tanks, but another thought came to her mind. She also wondered what was taking her master so long, she knew she could handle the situation but with those tanks and an army of at least two hundred droids she didn't like her chances.

Just then Ahsoka received a transmission from Obi Wan Kenobi, "Ahsoka this is Obi Wan are you there?" said Kenobi. "We're here master good to hear from you master" said Ahsoka sounding relief that backup came. "Good to hear from you too Ahsoka I'm heading towards your location soon" said Kenobi. "That's great thanks master Kenobi" said Ahsoka.

"By the way Ahsoka where is Anakin I haven't been able to reach him since I got here, and Admiral Yularen told me he hasn't heard from him since the fight began" said Kenobi.

"Oh well we haven't heard from him either, I assumed he must be still either searching for the enemy or is fighting him at the moment" said Ahsoka.

"Right well he should be done by now go find him Ahsoka I will take care of things here soon" said Kenobi.

"Right understood Master I'll head off and find out what's taking skyguy so long. Rex, Dirge take care of things here till master Kenobi arrives okay?" said Ahsoka.

"Yes sir just don't take too long sir" said Rex. Ahsoka nodded and headed off into the base to assist her master. Dirge turned to Rex and said "you think Skywalker is all right, I mean if this guy could beat both General Taylor and Phoivos then what chance does General Skywalker have?"

"I've seen General Skywalker beat the impossible odds before. This time is no different, whoever it was that took out the Generals probably got lucky, but against a guy like Skywalker I don't like the other guy's chances" said Rex.

* * *

_Inside the base_

All around the halls of the base, you could hear lightsaber's clashing with each other and sounds of shouting. The sounds came from the storage room nearby, inside it was darkness, and there was little lighting to be seen. Just then a green and blue light was seen as both lights collide with each other.

Jyun and Skywalker have been fighting for almost ten minutes, and since then not one of their attacks have either gotten through or have been counter with another move. Both men collided with each other's lightsaber and held the stance for a few seconds, during that time Jyun and Skywalker looked each other face to face (although Jyun was wearing the mask). Jyun could see the fire in Skywalker's eye and knew that the force was indeed strong with him. Skywalker could tell that Jyun was indeed a powerful and well train warrior; during the fight he couldn't feel any darkness within him which meant this guy wasn't either a Jedi nor a Sith, which brought up the question who is this guy? Both men pushed each other off and landed away from each other. Jyun and Skywalker looked up at each other and readied themselves for the next round.

Jyun knew this guy was good, Skywalker is proving to be a worthy fighter. But he knew in his mind it won't be enough against him. All he needed was to continue on the defense until Skywalker makes a mistake. Once he does he will take it and will end this fight once and for all.

Skywalker knew this was taking too long. He couldn't believe that Dooku was able to find someone who can go toe to toe with him. Anakin knew that Jyun was on the defense, he also knew that Jyun is waiting for him to make a mistake so that he could end this fight. Anakin couldn't let that happen so he had to somehow get through Jyun's defenses and end this fight. Both men readied themselves and charged once again at each other.

* * *

_Elsewhere inside the base_

Sherri Jyun's doctor was observing the monitors to see if there were any sings of a trouble in the area. She didn't want anyone or anything to interfere with Jyun's fight. Even though she was against the whole thing, she had to oblige with Jyun's request. Jyun gave her his word just as she gave her word that she wouldn't get involved in any fights. Only with those who might get involved in Jyun's fight. She did this to help Jyun and protect the ones who do interfere by keeping them save from Jyun.

Sherri then saw something from the corner of her eye. Sherri used the computer to focus on the screen. Sherri was able to see it was a female Togruta. She also saw that the Togruta was wearing a lightsaber on her waist. She knew she couldn't let this Jedi get involved in the fight, so she activated the Magna Guard Jyun requested for her to activate only if Skywalker's padawan gets involved.

Ahsoka ran down the halls of the base looking for her master. She first went towards the communication room, but found it to be empty. She did notice that the area was demolished, as if someone didn't want anyone to call out for help. She then headed towards the mess hall; there she saw that the area was too demolished. But she noticed that many of the tables were all both bent and crushed. She figured that there was a fight here. But since she noticed that her master wasn't here either, she could only assume that there was another fight here. She then heard a squeaky noise; she turned her head towards the source of the noise but couldn't see anything. She heard it again and saw a weird shadow above her; she looked up and saw that there was a crack on the ceiling. She figured that whatever it was up there would come down soon, so she decided to leave before whatever was up there would come down and crush her.

Ahsoka then heard a door open behind her. Ahsoka turned around and activated her lightsaber. There she saw a Magna Guard coming out of the door she came in from. Instead of the regular staff she normally saw the other Magna Guards use; she saw it using a double edge lightsaber. This was new, she thought, she never faced a droid besides Grievous use a lightsaber before. Then she heard the Magna Guard say something to her in a deep robotic voice _"halt I cannot let you continue surrender and I will not destroy you". _Ahsoka seemed confused by what the droid said, it will not destroy me if I surrender. Huh that's new she thought, but she knew she didn't have time to fight it so she responded to the droid "sorry tin man but I don't have the time to play with you so see ya" said Ahsoka as she turned away from the droid. The moment she did she heard something quickly approach her, she turned around with her lightsaber and stopped whatever it was that was about to hit her. She then saw the red lightsaber from the droid being block by her lightsaber. Then the droid said something else _"that wasn't a request"_ said the droid as it pushed on the lightsaber thus pushing Ahsoka back as well.

Ahsoka was surprise by this but was not about to let a droid beat her, so she forced the droid back. She used her lightsaber to move the droids blade, which allowed her to force push the droid back. Ahsoka observed the droid for a bit and knew that this droid would be hard to beat. But then she looked up for a moment and saw where the droid was, she smiled and knew that this fight will end very soon. The Magna Guard seemed confused seeing its opponent smirk, _"why do you smirk? If you do not surrender I will be force to kill you"_ said the droid. Ahsoka responded "sorry tin man, but I am a Jedi and that means I will never surrender or lose to a heap of scrap like you" said Ahsoka. _"Then you will die" _said the droid as it charged towards Ahsoka. Ahsoka raised her hand and used the force; the droid didn't seemed concern as it continued the charged till it heard something above it. It looked up and saw the ceiling falling towards it.

* * *

_Back in the storage room_

Anakin and Jyun continued their fight in the storage room, with both men not giving up and both men trying to keep stay alive in this brutal fight. During the fight Jyun blocked a strike from Skywalker and used his wrist blade to cut the side of Skywalker. Anakin dodge the blade and moved away from Jyun. He took a look and saw that the cut barley grazed him. He was lucky if that blade had hit him, if it did he wouldn't survive very long.

Jyun was too very luck as well. During their fight Jyun missed hitting Skywalker with his lightsaber and got grazed by Skywalker's lightsaber to the side of his left arm. One of the reasons Jyun doesn't like lightsabers; he feels they are an unfair weapon to use. He feels that a sword is more than a fair weapon between two warriors…second to a spear.

Anakin was having trouble breathing; he knew he couldn't keep this up much longer. He needed to end this fight soon. Jyun on the other hand wasn't tired, he had fought ten adult male Rancors in the past and lasted an entire day without breaking a sweat. This was nothing, but he knew he needed to end this fight soon before anyone gets involved. The last thing he wanted to do was kill some bystander or someone that wasn't worth his time in killing.

Anakin decided to end this once and for all, so he readied himself and decided to wait for Jyun to make his move. Jyun saw this and knew Skywalker was going to make a move. So he stood there for a moment and looked around for a second and finally a plan came to thought. Jyun waited for the right moment to strike.

It was silent in the room, you could hear both men breathing, knowing the next move they make could be their last. Then without warning Jyun threw a smart disc at Skywalker. Anakin sliced the disc in half and Jyun charged at him. Anakin blocked Jyun's lightsaber and ducked from Jyun's wrist blade which barley missed his head. Anakin then proceeded on a leg sweep and knocked Jyun down. Anakin tried to attack but Jyun used both his legs and pushed Skywalker away while Jyun kicked up and started striking Skywalker with his lightsaber in an aggressive manner. Anakin stopped one of the attacks brought the blade down and attack Jyun with his elbow and tried to strike down but Jyun stopped him by kicking him in the gut and slice him. But Anakin ducked away from the blade and used his blade to stop the last strike and pushed him off. Anakin then used the force push on Jyun and pushed him away. But as he charged Jyun did the same only harder knocking Skywalker on his back. Jyun then ran and jumped and tried to jab Skywalker with his wrist blade but Anakin rolled away causing Jyun to hit the floor. Anakin used his boot to hit Jyun's wrist breaking the wrist blades leaving Jyun with one less weapon. Anakin forced push Jyun again causing him to lose his lightsaber. Jyun rolled away from Skywalker till he was near a crate. Anakin used the force to grab Jyun's lightsaber, now Anakin had Jyun's weapon leaving him defenseless.

Anakin decided to give his enemy a chance to surrender since it's not right for the Jedi's to attack and kill an unarm enemy. "Listen up Jyun I am giving you a chance to surrender. So why don't you do yourself a favor and give up you lost."

Jyun hated guys who think they won just because they think they have the advantage. But he had to make it look like he lost, he needed to fool Skywalker just enough for him to unveil his surprise. "All right Skywalker I surrender" said Jyun as he raised his hand up as an act of surrender. Anakin didn't seem to fall for it; he steadied his position and came closer to Jyun but remained cautious. Jyun saw where Anakin was and unveiled his plan. He used his plasma caster and shot it at Skywalker who as Jyun predicted blocked it with the two lightsabers. But cause him to be launched towards the wall, Jyun took out his spear and threw it at Skywalker hitting him in the left shoulder, which also caused Skywalker to drop Jyun's lightsaber. Jyun ran towards Skywalker using the force to grab Skywalker's lightsaber and used it to jab him in the right shoulder leaving Skywalker pinned to the wall. Leaving the 'chosen one' trapped and defenseless. Jyun looked at Skywalker right in the eye. Anakin righting in pain with blood coming from his left arm and feeling the burn of his lightsaber within his shoulder looked at Jyun as well before losing conscious. Jyun picked up his lightsaber and activated it. He looked at his prey and looked ready to end this; before he did he said one last thing to Anakin Skywalker "now it's over Anakin Skywalker" said Jyun as he prepared for the final blow.

* * *

_Mess Hall_

During the fight Ahsoka was able to bring down the ceiling using the force and caused the ceiling to crash on the Magna Guard she was about to fight. Ahsoka looked over the fallen foe that was completely crushed by the ceiling and said "Told you so." As Ahsoka was ready to leave she heard a loud blast that wasn't too far from here. She then felt something or someone fighting nearby. She knew that's where the fight was going on. So she ran out of the room and headed towards the location of the fight. Ahsoka knew she was close; she saw the storage room door open and headed into the room with precaution.

As she entered the room, she saw many of the crates where destroyed. Much looked like they were thrown while others were cut in half. She could tell there was a fight here but the question was where were the fighters? She then heard a voice nearby, she went over to see who it was and saw her Master who was pinned to the wall and saw who she assumed was the one who attacked this base. She saw the enemy ready to strike on her master. Ahsoka didn't waste a second she charged right towards the enemy.

Jyun could feel someone coming up behind him, so he decided to wait till this enemy was close enough for him to counter attack. When she was close enough Ahsoka activated her lightsaber and tried to slice the enemy. But to her surprise Jyun jumped over her and landed behind her. Jyun grabbed Ahsoka by the throat with one hand and grabbed her lightsaber with the other. Jyun lifted Ahsoka with the one hand and examined her through his mask. She seemed young to be a Jedi knight. So he assumed this was Skywalker's padawan, he thought the Magna guard was suppose to keep her busy. Whatever happened to the droid was not worth thinking much about at the moment. He needed to end things here before more get involved.

Ahsoka couldn't believe at what just happen a moment ago. This guy defeated her master, Anakin Skywalker 'the chosen one'. Then this guy was able to dodge her attack and able to lift her with one hand. Ahsoka was gasping for air; she looked over to her master hoping he would help her. But saw that he was in no position to help her.

Jyun decided to kill the girl first then Skywalker, so he threw her towards the wall and decided to kill her with her masters own lightsaber. He went over to Skywalker and took out the lightsaber. Anakin groaned in pain a bit, but Jyun ignored it as he went over to the girl.

Anakin could hear another sound near him; he recognized it as his padawan Ahsoka. Anakin opened his eye and saw Ahsoka near the wall with Jyun heading towards her. Anakin got up and grabbed the spear in his left shoulder and attempted to remove it. He kept quite while trying to remove the spear from his shoulder and not make a sound doing it. When he got the spear out he waited a bit to get some strength back in his arms so that he would be ready to strike.

Ahsoka could see her enemy approaching her she tried to get up, but then felt something hit her again on the wall. She recognized that attack, it was a force push. She now knew whoever this guy was, he was a sith.

Jyun approached the jedi and readied himself to kill her. He didn't want to kill someone that wasn't worth killing. But he knew there would come a time where if someone get's involved in a fight that would result in death. Then the one who interfere should expect death. Jyun lifted the lightsaber and was ready to strike. Then he felt someone approach him again only this time it was Skywalker. Jyun waited for the right moment to strike again this time he would go for the kill.

Anakin readied himself and threw the spear towards Jyun. Jyun saw what was coming so he quickly shut off the lightsaber, grabbed the spear and threw it back towards Skywalker hitting him in the left chest side. Anakin felt the sharp pain in his chest and saw where the spear hit him. He looked up towards his padawan Ahsoka. All he could think of to her at that moment was how sorry he was that he failed her as a master. Then back Jyun a man who he just met today had both outsmarted him and defeated him. He lost, that's all he could think of at the moment and with that he fell backwards and hit the ground laying there motionless.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter, the next one will be short but don't worry it will fill in with what happened in this chapter for the next one till then send reviews and bye bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter ****I don't know if this title goes with this chapter but oh well here it is enjoy. **

* * *

**The Aftermath **

_Storage room_

Ahsoka saw this and couldn't believe what she just saw. She felt a sharp pain inside of her. She could feel her master's pain and it hurt a lot. She felt angry she wanted to hurt this guy. She saw an opening she grabbed her lightsaber and tried to strike on the enemy. But Jyun saw this and grabbed her arm and kicked her in the gut. And then threw her to the wall again. When he threw her he had her lightsaber again and threw it outside the facility. He went back towards her and took out his lightsaber and went back to what he was about to do. Ahsoka couldn't move, all she felt was both anger and fear. In her facial expression she was trying her best to not look intimidated. To Jyun it didn't work, he could feel her fear. Ahsoka closed her eyes and waited for it to be over.

Anakin could tell Ahsoka wasn't doing so well so with the last of his strength he shouted out something to Ahsoka. Jyun activated his green lightsaber and lifted it up to strike down on the padawan. Then he heard something from Skywalker that caused him to stop. "Ahsoka run get out of here while you still can!"

Ahsoka heard her master calling out to her and couldn't believe it. But as she looked up she saw the enemy stopping himself from killing her. Anakin continued to shout out "Jyun I'm the one you want, let her go and do what you came here to do!"

Ahsoka now knew the name of the enemy Jyun. So why isn't this Jyun guy attacking her? Was it because of her master asking him not to or something else? She could feel something from this guy. A sort of conflict, as if a part of this guy didn't want to kill her.

Jyun didn't know why he wasn't killing this girl. For some reason the name Ahsoka seemed familiar. He started seeing flashes of images in his mind. He could see a young boy playing with a young Togruta girl. Both looked around four years of age. They were having fun, both laughed and played together. Jyun couldn't understand what was going on. He shook his head trying to get rid of these images.

Ahsoka saw Jyun shaking his head. She thought something was wrong with this guy. She could feel there was some conflict going on through his mind, but what was it? Jyun looked back at Ahsoka whoever this girl was; a part of him wouldn't let him hurt her. So he walked over to Ahsoka, he bend over and looked at the girl face to face.

Ahsoka was now nervous she didn't know what this guy was going to do to her, but whatever it was, she was sure it wouldn't be anything good. Jyun lifted his hand and headed towards Ahsoka. Ahsoka thought this guy was going to grab her by the neck and lift her up. She closed her eyes not wanting to know what he was going to do to her. But to her surprise she felt Jyun's hand grab the chin of her face and was moving her head side to side. **What is this guy doing? **Was what Ahsoka was thinking.

Jyun was examining the girl; he was seeing if there this girl is who he thinks it is. Jyun then saw something hanging from the back of Ahsoka's lekku it was a silka bead. In Jyun's mind he remembered what these where and now know who this girl truly was. All he could say behind his mask was "You are Ahsoka Tano am I right?" said Jyun.

Ahsoka seemed confuse that this guy was asking her questions this guy should have already know by now. "Yes I am Ahsoka Tano" said Ahsoka.

Jyun looked away from her for a bit, now he knows who this girl is. He now knows that with these memories coming through his mind he wont be able to hurt this girl. Then Jyun heard something from Sherri, "Jyun several clone troopers being led by an Obi Wan Kenobi are heading your way. You need to get out of there right now" said Sherri. **Damn it just my luck** was what Jyun was thinking. He was so close on finishing Skywalker off. He looked back at Ahsoka one more time and leaves her. He heard the troops coming closer so he couldn't go through the door; he looked up and saw a vent. He knew that was his best bet to get out of here. He jumped up one of the crates and jumped near the vent, when he was near the vent he was about to activate his cloaking device. Before he went towards the vent he saw the clones come in and saw the Jedi master Obi Wan Kenobi.

The clone troopers entered the room and saw what's left of the storage room. Obi Wan came in and saw something up near the vents, he saw a figure with a strange mask looking at him and disappearing with yellow eyes flashing. "Sir its General Skywalker sir he's hurt" said Cody. Obi Wan refocused and went towards where Anakin was. When he got to Anakin he was shock to see what he saw. His old padawan was on the ground two small holes in both his shoulders and a spear on his left chest. He couldn't believe Anakin lost to this unknown assailant. He saw Ahsoka was alright probably some bruises. He asked one of the medical troops if he was all right, they told him he was barley but they would need to get him to the medical bay immediately. Obi Wan was relief that Anakin was going to be all right, Obi wan bended down and try to see if Anakin was in a talking mood.

"Anakin can you hear me?" said Obi wan as he tried to get some words out of his old padawan. Anakin groaned a bit and opened both his eyes and saw his old master over him. "Oh hey master when did you get here?" said Anakin trying to act calm and cool even though he knew that he lost. Obi wan sighted he looked around and saw the damage his old apprentice and this unknown made. "Anakin why is it that every time you fight someone there's either a huge mess or someone ends up wounded. Now you're the one who's wounded. Why didn't you bring backup to help you fight?" said Obi wan.

"I didn't want to risk my men or Ahsoka's lives with this. I thought I could handle it. I guess I underestimated this enemy I'm sorry master" said Anakin.

"Anakin I know you think you were trying to protect everyone from whatever did this. But not everything can be solved by fighting this alone. Remember Anakin your not alone, you have all of us here to help" said Obi wan.

Anakin knew that his master was right. If Ahsoka hadn't come by to help him…he knew this couldn't happen again. Not to Ahsoka, to Obi wan…not even to Padme. "I understand master…thank you" said Anakin.

"Cody take General Skywalker back to the ship and to the medical bay" said Obi wan. "Yes sir" said Cody. As the clones were taking Skywalker out of the room, Anakin called out to Kenobi. Obi wan went over to Anakin "what is it Anakin?" said Obi wan. "Don't turn on the lights until Ahsoka is out of the room" said Anakin sounding serious. "Why, what is it?" said Obi wan, Anakin pointed up to the ceiling and saw what Anakin meant. He could see several bodies hanging upside down. Obi wan knew that this was what he didn't want Ahsoka to see. "I understand Anakin, don't worry I will have Ahsoka out of here before she could see this" said Obi wan. Anakin nodded and with that the clones took him out of the room.

Obi wan went over to Ahsoka and told her that she was going with her master to the medical bay. Ahsoka protested that she was fine and wanted to help out. Obi wan told her that they had everything taken care of, and that she needs to be checked just to be sure she wasn't hurt. Ahsoka wanted to stay but knew she had to listen to master Kenobi, before she left she informed master Kenobi that she lost her lightsaber over one the crates. Obi wan assured her that he will find it and bring it back to her. Ahsoka nodded and left towards the ship.

Commander Cody came up to master Kenobi and wondered what was it General Skywalker didn't want the kid to see. "General is everything all right?" said Cody. "Yes everything is fine Cody get some men down here we'll need all the help we can get if we want to remove the bodies" said Kenobi. "Bodies sir? What bodies?" said Cody. Obi wan pointed up just as the lights were turned on. Cody and the rest of the clones were shocked to see their own comrades, their brothers tied upside down without their skin. Kenobi stood there with his men and told them to get the bodies down while he goes to the command room. Cody ordered the men to bring down the bodies and while they did as they were told he began to wondered if this new enemy could take out an entire army of clones, two jedi knights, and now a jedi master. Then can anything stop it.

* * *

_Outside the Republic Base_

Jyun had escaped from the republic base and was heading towards his ship. He looked back from the base and saw what's left of the droid army he sent earlier to distract the soldiers. He saw most of the droids were still fighting the clone army. He could tell they won't last long against the clones, especially if the clones got backup. Jyun knew Dooku wasn't going to like what he did with the army, but didn't care since he wasn't actually working for Dooku, just using him to get him what he wants.

Jyun arrived to a secluded area; near it were several ruins that in Jyun's mind guess they used to belong to an ancient civilization from long ago. Jyun stopped in the middle of an opened field that was surrounded by some of the old ruins. He then went to his right wrist and activated something.

The ship's cloaking device was turned off and reappeared in front of him (the same ship the predator from the second alien vs. predator movie used). The ships ramp came down and Jyun went into his ship (to know what is in Jyun's ship go to the last part of this chapter). Once he was inside the ship began to take off and headed off into space. To avoid detection it activated its cloaking device and was able to get past the republic cruisers without any problems.

Jyun walked down his ship and entered the living and took off most of his equipment and took off his mask. He went over to the couch and fell face first into the couch. Jyun knew he wasn't tired, but he was still confused on what happened inside the base. He had Skywalker beat, he even defeated Skywalker's padawan, so why did he hesitate on killing her the moment he heard her name. "Ahsoka, why are you in my mind, these images could they belong to the one I was born from?" said Jyun as he laid there wondering why these memories are now only coming to him the moment he heard the girls name. All of these questions puzzled him as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_A few minutes before Jyun arrived to the ship_

After she disconnected from the republics computer mainframe and headed out of the communication room and headed towards the cockpit to see if Jyun arrived. She knew Jyun wasn't going to be in a good mood since the droid he made failed to stop the Togruta girl he asked her to stop. But she figures that if she told him that the droid was probably malfunction then he wouldn't blame her for it. When she came into the control room and went over to the screens, there she saw Jyun approaching the ship. She waited till he turned off the cloaking device and opened up the ramp. Once he was inside she closed it and activated the ship to take off.

"Winston mind taking over the ship while I go check on my patient" said Sherri as a hologram of a man who seemed to be in his sixties, had white hair, white mustache, and was wearing a black suit. "Of course my lady I take it the young master finish with his hunt I hope" said Winston. "Yes he did, but from the looks of it he didn't get what he wanted" said Sherri. "I see well then I guess we better go before the republic catches us" said Winston. "Before we reach the surface activate the cloaking device and jam the republics tracking system: said Sherri as she headed out the door and headed towards Jyun. "I understand madam" said Winston as he disappeared into the ships computer

Sherri saw Jyun was heading towards the living room so she headed down towards there. She knew Jyun must be tired fighting three Jedi's all in a few days cannot be easy. Also carrying around that equipment must be hard work. She made it to the living room came inside there she saw Jyun laying flat on the couch. Sherri saw Jyun's equipment on the floor and figured the boy must be tired. So she went over carefully and sat next to Jyun. As she sat there, she ran her fingers through Jyun's hair, she looked to Jyun as her son, and she looked out for him and was there for him. Every time he fights someone or something she fears something will happen to him…just like her son.

Jyun felt someone going through his hair. He figures it was Sherri since she always tells him to cut his hair short that he looks like a wookie with all of that hair. He sat up on the couch and saw Sherri next to him. "Eh what's up, Doc?" said Jyun.

"Well Jyun I came here to see if you are okay, so let's go to the medical room" said Sherri as she got off the couch. Jyun got off the couch as well and followed the good doctor towards the medical room. As they walked towards the medical room, Sherri noticed Jyun was quite. She wondered what happened down there.

Jyun and Sherri arrived to the medical room and entered. Sherri went over to get her things to check on Jyun. Jyun went over to take off his armor and other weapons. Sherri turned to Jyun and saw some of the scars on his back and chest. She remembered how he got them all, either fighting and killing monsters bigger than him or surviving the trainings of Rolland Kane.

Jyun sat on the bed and waited for Sherri to finish checking on him so that he could go meditate and rest. Sherri went over to check on Jyun, she saw some scratches nothing she hasn't seen before. But then she saw a burn mark on his left arm. She figured it belonged to a lightsaber. "Jyun care to explain to me how you got this burn mark" said Sherri sounding annoyed. "Well uh I got it when Skywalker hit me with his lightsaber. It's nothing really Sherri I barley felt it" said Jyun assuring Sherri that he was all right.

Sherri was going to say something but decided to let it go, since every time she tells Jyun to be more careful and less reckless. Their conversation always ended in an argument and seems to lead to Sherri hitting Jyun with whatever she could grab. And since Sherri is Jyun's only doctor and friend he couldn't do anything to her…but even though he was a warrior there were some times where he would prank on Sherri.

"I know what you're thinking Sherri. I know you think something is wrong, let me assure you that nothing is wrong" said Jyun sensing Sherri wanted to know what was wrong. "Jyun I just wanted to know what happened. If it had something to do with that girl then let me say I'm sorry I didn't try to stop her okay" said Sherri.

Jyun stood there a moment and didn't know what to say, he could tell Sherri about these images in his head and have her nag him about them. Or keep it to himself and find out what they are. Then an idea came to Jyun "hey Sherri the other DNA sample I got besides the Yautja who was it?" said Jyun.

"Oh well if I remember correctly it belong to a youngling who was born from Naboo I don't remember the name since it was destroyed along with the rest of the information of your origin" said Sherri.

**Naboo huh…hmm I may need to go there as soon as I am healed**, thought Jyun. Just then Winston contacts both Sherri and Jyun to come to the communication room, there is a message from Count Dooku. "Well Sherri it seems like the old man wants to see me. Time to get moving" said Jyun. "Jyun are you sure nothing is wrong?" said Sherri. Jyun looked back at her and responded "I'm sure Sherri now let's go and see what that old man wants now" said Jyun as he headed out the door. Sherri knew something was wrong with Jyun and one way or another she will find out what it is.

* * *

**Jyun's ship has three bedrooms, two medical rooms (one for surgery and the other for recovery), two bathrooms, a kitchen slash living room with a couch, a cargo room, meditation room, trophy with equipment room (for all of his trophies he was killed), the command, a communication room, and a training room. There are three floors first floor is the engine, hyperdrive, and cargo room. Second floor the bedrooms, bathrooms, living/kitchen room, meditation room, and medical room. The third room is the trophy/equipment room, training room, communication room, and the command room. **

**That is the end of this chapter I will update around the same time as this one. Send me some reviews please and take care.**


	10. Chapter 10

…**[SNORING]….heh what who…Oh hello sorry I woke up early today to watch Shark week. I do enjoy watching sharks eat seals, whales, people…..um I mean something not human I guess…anyhoo here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Who's Next?**

_Republic cruiser the Destroyer_

Onboard the republic cruiser the_ Destroyer,_ general Obi Wan Kenobi was in the command post with Admiral Yularen and was preparing to contact the Jedi council and inform them about what happened today on Yavin IV. He knew the situation had become much more serious than they were all led to believe.

First an entire army of clones killed by an unseen enemy, their skin were ripped out of their bodies, and hung from the ceiling like an animal. Second they found the bodies of Jedi knight Taylor in the next room with his spine ripped out and his head was gone. And third his former padawan was defeated. He was still alive but from what the doctors told him even with the bacta tanks it would still take him at least two to three weeks to heal. Whoever Dooku recruited was indeed a powerful and dangerous individual.

But something else did bother Master Kenobi, if this individual was evil why didn't he kill Anakin or Ahsoka. Also why bury someone who he killed as well. An hour after the fight, Obi wan was told that they found Master Phoivos body, but this was something they needed him to see. Obi wan feared that master Phoivos body would turn out to be the same as Taylor. But when master Kenobi got to where they found his body he was just as surprise as his men. Unlike the last victims were their head and spine have either been ripped out, or have been skinned. Master Phoivos head and spine were still in his body along with his lightsaber. It appeared that whoever killed him gave him a proper burial one fit for a great warrior in master Phoivos. This was something a sith would never do for his enemy especially a Jedi. So the question is who in the world is this guy?

* * *

_Jyun's ship "Nightshroud"_

Jyun and Sherri were in the communication room with count Dooku who heard what happened on Yavin IV, Jyun thought the old man was going to be angry with him because of what happened to the droid army, but instead he was actually in a good mood, which was a first for Jyun since he never saw Dooku in a good mood.

"I wanted to congratulate you Jyun on a very impressive win on Yavin IV" said Dooku.

Jyun seemed confuse by what Dooku meant "uh sorry Dooku but I seem confuse here I though you would be angry with me since I caused your droid army to be destroy and cause Yavin to fall into the republic's hand" said Jyun.

"Oh I was angry with that Jyun. You see defeating a Jedi knight like Taylor is nothing, defeating an old man like Phoivos is nothing. But defeating Anakin Skywalker well that made me forgive and forget on what else happen on the planet" said Dooku.

"Yeah Dooku you do know I didn't kill him right. He is still alive" said Jyun.

"I know but even if you didn't kill him, you did show that a great Jedi like Skywalker can fall to a more powerful and cunning warrior" said Dooku.

"If someone like you could defeat him without breaking a sweat then there will be doubt in the republic. They will doubt that if someone like Skywalker can fall then that would mean that any other Jedi could fall as well. Right now I'm sure master Kenobi is informing the council on what happened today. And I have no doubt they will send someone powerful after you, and if they fail then truly there may be no one who can stop you" said Dooku.

Jyun didn't want to fight some other jedi, he wanted to fight and kill Skywalker. But with Skywalker on the injured list, he would have to wait. "Hey old man is there any other Jedi in the council who is as strong as Skywalker?" said Jyun hoping to find someone else who might prove to be better than Skywalker.

"There are some, but I have a better idea. Why not take on someone who has trained Skywalker himself. Maybe he might prove to be a better prey for you instead" said Dooku.

"Really who is it?" said Jyun.

"His name is Obi Wan Kenobi and he is onboard the _Destroyer _with Anakin Skywalker. If you can kill both of them and the entire ship then we will be one step closer into winning this war" said Dooku.

"Fine but I will need several battle droids to keep most of the clones off my back, and several cruisers to keep the other ships off my back" said Jyun.

"Very well leave none alive and make sure that Skywalker and Kenobi are dead" said Dooku as the transmission was turned off. Jyun turned to Sherri to tell her to get his medical pack ready, and then he saw her worried look. "Sherri I know you don't want me to go to another fight in my condition, but this is something I have to do" said Jyun.

Sherri didn't say a word and headed out the door, "I know Jyun you've explained it to me a million times. But let me ask you something I know you think I don't know your being trouble by something. Whatever happened down there you will tell me about it when you get back got it" said Sherri.

"Got it, Winston have my equipment ready. When we arrive get me as close to the ship as possible okay" said Jyun. "Understand sir" said Winston.

* * *

_Republic cruiser the Destroyer_

Obi wan had finished explaining to Master Yoda, Master Aayla Secura, and Master Windu about what occurred down in Yavin IV. All three Jedi masters couldn't believe what they heard. Two jedi knights and a Jedi master member of the council killed by one person. This same person who even killed an entire army of clones alone, skinned them, and hung them on the ceiling.

"How is Skywalker's condition master Kenobi?" said Secura.

"The doctor has informed me that he suffered serious injuries to both his shoulders and to his chest. Some bruises and a cut from the side, but from what else they told me he will recover but will be out to a total of three to four weeks" said Kenobi.

"And padawan Ahsoka how is her condition?" said Windu.

"She suffered some bruises but other than that she is fine. Though the experience she went through today was a bit rough on her. If she saw the bodies of the clones and Tyler…I don't think she would have handled it well" said Kenobi.

"Mmmm find this new enemy we must and put a stop to its destruction. Before more damage it can create" said Yoda.

"I will masters" said Kenobi.

"Kenobi head back to Coruscant so we may discuss this better. But be careful there our sources have informed us that the separatist may have caught whiff of what happened on Yavin and to Skywalker" said Windu.

"That means the separatist will send their forces to attack you and finish off Skywalker" said Secura.

"I understand I have several cruisers with me at the moment I will contact Master Plo Koon to send some reinforcements as soon as I can" said Kenobi.

"Take great care Kenobi, if this enemy took two lives of our jedi's friends, then it may come back again to finish off Skywalker and if it may try to take your life as well" said Yoda.

"I'm well aware of that master, I put several troops including Captain Rex and Dirge in charge of Skywalker till we arrive to Coruscant" said Kenobi.

"Then we will see you soon then, take care Kenobi" said Windu.

"May the force be with you all then" said Yoda as he and the rest of the Jedi masters disappeared

* * *

_Medical Bay_

Ahsoka had finished being check on by the medical droid. So she went over to see the condition of her jedi master Anakin. When she arrived she saw several clones and Captain Rex and Dirge outside Anakin's room. She wondered why several clones including the two captains were doing here. "Hey boys what's going on?" said Ahsoka. "We were all order to come and keep an eye out on General Skywalker" said Captain Dirge.

"Keep an eye out, why is there a problem?" said Ahsoka.

"We were informed by General Kenobi that the separatist might attempt to attack us and kill the General" said Rex.

Ahsoka couldn't believe that the news of what happened on Yavin IV had already spread. If the separatist got the news then they would be in trouble. Just then the ship began to shake and the alarm went off. The five separatist ships have come out of hyperspace and they have begun to attack. Correction now their in big trouble Ahsoka thought.

* * *

_Jyun's ship "Nightshroud"_

Jyun was getting his equipment ready to infiltrate the republic cruiser and his fight against both the clones and Kenobi. He replaced his wrist blade with a longer and stronger one. He was taking two smart disc (same as the ones from the first AVP movie), a net gun, one spear (I know it's called a combi stick I prefer the spear name instead), a power glove, his plasma caster, two laser nets (from the second AVP movie) to keep his enemies away from his fight against Kenobi, and his lightsaber. Jyun went over to where his mask, armor for his chest, knees, elbows, arms, and his boots. He looked at the boots for a second and hit the bottom. From the front of the boot came a short but sharp knife that would be useful for his next fight. As he had all of his equipment ready he went over to his mask and looked himself in the mirror one more time before putting on his mask.

Sherri was on deck as she looked at the separatist ships attacking the republic cruisers, she knew it wouldn't be long before they send their battle droids onboard. She told the ships not to destroy the ships where Kenobi and Skywalker were. The droids at first didn't listen to her, but when she told them if they didn't she would send Jyun after them; they quickly replied and did as they were told.

Jyun arrived to his drop ship (don't know what's it called but it's from the movie of AVP where the predator ship drops off the hunters) and readied himself to be shot out of his ship and into another. Sherri was told that the droids were about to send in the droids. She went over to the intercom and informed Jyun, "hey Jyun the droids are sending the super battle droids, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever let's do this" said Jyun. "All right ah Jyun just do me a favor and come back in one piece" said Sherri. "You know me Sherri" said Jyun. "Jyun I'm serious if you come back with another burned mark like the one on your neck, then you will clean the entire ship from head to tail" said Sherri. "Fine but if I make it out without a scratch then you will clean all my weapons and armor" said Jyun. "Deal, now then stand by in 5…4…3…2…1 launch" said Sherri as the drop ship shot out of the _Nightshroud _and headed towards the republic ship.

* * *

**That is the end of this chapter, if I didn't do well with either Yoda, Windu, Aayla, or even Kenobi please inform me so I can try better. I will update soon see ya y'all.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter ****I would like to thank to those who have read my story and have left me some good reviews, like to ****lonewolf1515 and Ninja bat master for the reviews. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**The New Hunt**

_Republic Cruiser the Destroyer_

The three republic cruisers have fallen under attack by the separatist forces. Both of Skywalker's and Kenobi's ships are holding their own so far against three of the two separatist ships. But the Destroyer has been the only ship that seems to be taking little damage. Although it suffered some damage during its fight at Yavin, yet it was still able to take down one of the separatist ships. However one of the other separatist ships was able to get by the other cruisers and launch their pods filled with super battle droids to board the republic cruiser. Their pods pierced through the ship and made it through into the flight bay of the cruiser. General Kenobi ordered most of his men to hold back the battle droids till he arrives. He also ordered Ahsoka Tano and her men to stay with Anakin. Although Ahsoka wanted to go help Kenobi against the droid army, she knew where she needed to be at the moment was to protect her master from any danger. Little did either Jedi's know there was something else onboard the ship which was much worse than any droid.

* * *

_Cargo Bay_

Three clone troopers were checking and guarding the cargo room from any droids. So far nothing, suddenly they heard something crashing into the side of the ship they wondered what was it and headed towards the source of the sound. When they got to the area they saw what looked like was a pod. They saw that the pod was open. All three clones readied their guns and approached the pod. As they got to the door they saw nothing in it completely empty. Two approached the ship and looked inside. One of the clones wondered what was going one and what could have been inside that pod. Then the clone heard a soft thud and a crackling sound behind him. He then turned around to see who or what it was behind him. All he heard was a short growl and without any warning the unseen foe grabbed the clone and through the cargo room you could hear screams, gunshots firing, shouting, and then sudden silent.

* * *

_Through the ship_

Inside the _Destroyer _it was total chaos. Droids and clones continued their fight against each other. The ship that carried the droids was destroyed, but it still send enough droids to keep the republic forces at bay. The two other republic ships were able to take down one of the ships and disable the other. However they were barley holding on and the third ship send in their own droids into both ships to cause more damage.

Obi wan Kenobi was in the hallway with his men trying to push back the droids. This proved to be quit a challenge since the droids brought in several droideka's into the ship. Obi wan however didn't seem worried, he used the force to lift several of the destroyed battle droids and lifted them to block out the blasters from the droids. The clones didn't know what the General had planned, but with their history with the jedi's is that anything could happen.

One of the super battle droids used its wrist rocket launcher and blew up the shield of droids protecting the clones and the jedi. There was smoke all around the area where the droids where destroyed. The battle droids thought they won, but then they heard a humming sound and out of the smoke came Obi wan Kenobi slashing the first droid's arm and slicing the rest in half. He then used the force to push back several droids and ducked. When he did the clone troopers all shot out at the droids and charged right in with their General leading them. Kenobi then led his men into the charge and continued to cut down more of the battle droids while his men continued blasting the droids.

* * *

_Medical Bay_

Captain Rex and Captain Dirge sat outside the room of General Skywalker guarding the general from any harm. Ahsoka went inside the room to see Anakin and what his condition was. The medical droid explained to her that his condition was bad, and that it would take a while for him to make a full recovery. She felt horrible; she felt that it was her fault her master was in the condition he was in. She hoped that her master would get well soon. And she knew that if she ever saw that guy Jyun again she would make him pay.

Outside the medical bay was an empty hallway. In that hallway were supposed to be at least five clone troopers guarding it. Then you hear a gurgling sound coming nearby. Then you see a pair of legs that were off the ground and thrashing around. You could hear someone choking and trying to breathe. Then after a few seconds later the legs stopped thrashing and the noises stopped. Whatever was holding the body soon let go and the body of a dead clone trooper was dropped on the ground along with the rest of the dead clones. One had its throat slid, two had been slashed by the chest, and the other one had its head crushed. Jyun arrived to were Skywalker was. He figured that if he used Skywalker as bait then no doubt Kenobi will come to his rescue. He used his mask to see past the door and saw close to seven clones guarding a door. Jyun used to force to sense what was beyond that door. He sensed Skywalker's presence and another. He remembered who it belonged to. And he knew he couldn't let her get in his way again. Jyun decided to enter through the vent and come out the other side.

Captain Dirge seemed frustrated that he wasn't out there with his brothers and fighting the droid army. He knew it was an order, but he hated to be left out of a fight while his brothers are out there getting killed. Rex could see Dirge was getting frustrated, he felt the same way he didn't like hiding out somewhere away from the fight while their brothers are out there fighting and dying. But he understood that they had to protect Skywalker. He owed that man for saving his live and the lives of his men. "Dirge calmed down I know your feeling upset, but you know why we're here. We're here to protect General Skywalker from any enemy attack

"I know Rex; I just don't like sitting here while our brothers are out there fighting" said Dirge. "Yeah I know, but trust me your men and my men are the best at what they do. If those clankers think their going down easily, well then they better think again" said Rex. Dirge knew Rex and the 501st were the best at what they do. Probably not as good as Dirge and his men, but when there is a job that needs to be done, both sides can get the job done. "Damn right Rex" said Dirge.

Ahsoka heard from Admiral Zhao that the last of the separatist ships have been destroyed and that General Kenobi is close on defeating the last of the battle droids that have entered his ship. Relief that the fight was almost over, Ahsoka decided to tell her men the good news.

"Hey boys I just heard from the Admiral that the threat is nearly over" said Ahsoka as she left the medical room and entered where her men were. "Sounds good so I guess this means the General didn't leave us anything to fight with huh" said one of the clones. Ahsoka was about to reply when she felt something was wrong, she felt a disturbance in the force. She has felt this feeling before but can't seem to sense where it's coming from.

Just then the lights in the area were shut off. The clones got into battle position and turned on their lights to see, while Ahsoka activated her lightsaber to see in the dark. Unbeknownst to the clones and Ahsoka, Jyun was watching from the vents and waited for the right time to pick off the clones one at a time. He took out a wire and waited for one of the clones to separate. To his luck two did to check on the lights through the control panel. While the rest stayed near Skywalker's door to make sure the blackout wasn't a distraction. When one of the clones check on the panel, Jyun used the wire to wrap around the other clone's neck and when he had it where he wanted it; he quickly pulled the clone up into the vent and quickly snapped his neck before he made a noise. The clone that was with him noticed he was missing, before he said a word though Jyun jumped off the vent and landed behind him. He quickly grabbed the clones' throat and stabbed him from behind with his knife. Dirge saw something behind the clone and opened fire on it.

Rex and Ahsoka saw Dirge shooting at something so Rex and the other six clones came in and began shooting as well. Ahsoka ordered the men to stop firing so that they can see what it was that they were shooting. Everyone looked and saw that there wasn't anything there. "Dirge what was it that you saw" said Rex asking Dirge what he saw. "I saw something killing Wolf, I barley saw it bu-" Dirge was interrupted when a net came flying towards him. The net hit him and threw him towards the wall. The net began to tighten its grip around Dirge while the clones try to release him. But as soon as they touch the net, it became very sharp. Ahsoka attempted to cut the wire with her lightsaber but then felt something grab her. She couldn't see what it was but it lifted her up and threw her over towards the door that led to outside the Medical bay.

Rex and the five other clones shot towards where Ahsoka was thrown, but didn't see if they hit anything. Just then something headed towards them. Rex and three of the clones ducked, but the other two didn't react on time and their heads were cut off. Then one was lifted and thrown towards Rex knocking him and the clone out. The last clone began shooting randomly at the direction where the clone was picked up. Then he felt a something sharp through his belly. He looked down and saw what looked like a spear piercing through him. The spear was removed and the clone fell.

Dirge used his gun to try to stop the net, but slowly the net began to cut through the gun. Dirge looked up and saw the enemy revealed itself to him. Jyun looked at the clone and knew he didn't have long.

Ahsoka slowly got up after being thrown through a door. She could fell her body was aching. She got up and lifted her hand to rub her bruised head. When she did she saw blood on her hand, but it wasn't hers. She looked over to her left and saw the bodies of five clone troopers who have been killed. She knew only one person could have done this she looked over to where she was thrown and saw the person who she quickly recognized as the same one she fought on Yavin "Jyun" said Ahsoka in an angry tone.

Jyun decided to end this clones life, so he took out his spear and in one swift move he pierced the clone through the chest killing him. Rex regained consciences and saw what just happened he pushed the unconscious clone off and used his gun to hit the clone from behind. Jyun felt this and grabbed the clone by his neck. He decided to snap the clone's neck and end his life. Before he did heard someone calling his name "hey Jyun why don't you let him go and fight me instead!" shouted Ahsoka.

Jyun looked over and saw Ahsoka. She looked very angry and pissed off. The images that Jyun saw didn't appear which meant that Jyun must be getting over them. "Hey did you hear me let him go now!" said Ahsoka as she turned on her lightsaber meaning she was both serious and very angry. Jyun looked over at the clone and threw him against the wall. Ahsoka saw this and was even angrier than before towards at Jyun. Jyun decided to taunt the girl before going through his next plan. "So now you're my next opponent, I was hoping to fight someone who didn't lose to me in less than a minute.

"Hey I didn't lose to you all right, you caught me off guard that's all" said Ahsoka. "Really off guard hmm weren't you the one who tried to sneak up on me and attack me. Seems to me you suck in both sneaking up on someone and lying little girl" said Jyun. "Little what, what did you call me? Well whatever this time I'm going to stop you before you can harm anyone else again" said Ahsoka. Jyun knew he could beat Ahsoka with ease, but he didn't want to waste his time with her. Then Sherri contacted him through his ear piece telling him that Kenobi is on the up levels of the ship. Jyun knew he had to get through the girl so he came up with a plan. "Sorry kid I don't have time to play with you so see ya" said Jyun as he fired his plasma caster at Ahsoka who ducked out of the way.

When she got up she saw Jyun was gone and the lights came back on. She went over to Rex who had his helmet off and was looking over Dirge. He was dead Ahsoka could feel it and could tell Rex was sad. "I'm sorry Rex I guess this is my fault that he is dead" said Ahsoka. "No sir it's not your fault. These things happen on the battlefield; Dirge knew this and knew that if he died he would have died fighting for those he was sworn to protect" said Rex. Ahsoka felt relief Rex didn't blame her for his friend's death, but knew the fight wasn't over she could tell where Jyun was heading and had to warn master Kenobi. "Rex stay here with Master Skywalker I'll be back" said Ahsoka. "But sir what if that thing comes back" said Rex. "Don't worry it wasn't after Anakin, but I have a feeling on who it's after" said Ahsoka as she ran out the room to warn Obi wan.

* * *

_Flight Bay_

Kenobi finishes the last of the battle droids in the flight bay and reports to the Admiral that the last of the droids have been terminated. Just then Ahsoka contacts Kenobi to inform him that the same guy who her and master Skywalker confronted on Yavin is onboard the ship and may be heading towards him. Unbeknown to Kenobi Jyun was already in the area and wanted to make sure Kenobi didn't run out on his fight. So he ordered Sherri to knock out the power in the flight bay to make sure no one would get in or out of the room and to jam any transmission out of the room. He decided to use his laser nets on the doors. In case someone does open the door they will be in for a surprise.

Obi wan knew the enemy was here. How he was able to knock out the power was still the question Kenobi wondered. He and his men (30 men) looked around the area carefully to find this new foe. While six of the clones try to open the door the rest went to look for this foe. Kenobi attempted to contact the command room to see what the problem was, but as he did he couldn't reach them. Either the enemy got to the command room and took it over or this foe was jamming communication.

Jyun needed to end this fight quickly so he decided to test out a new weapon he had been preparing to use in case of an emergency. If it works it will kill all those who within the entire room who's DNA are the same. If not then it will kill everyone including himself in this room. But that was a risk he needed to make. He took out a small staff and twisted the top off. He then took out a small blue marble size stone and planted it inside the staff. He took aimed and threw it in the middle of the room.

Obi wan regrouped with his men and asked if they found anything. One of the men said he saw something in the middle of the room. When they saw what it was they attempted to remove it. Kenobi saw the device and ordered his men away from it thinking it was some sort of trap. Jyun then threw a knife at the device and caused it to shoot out a blue haze from the staff. Obi wan covered his mouth and nose thinking it was a gas attack. But as the haze disappeared he sees all of his men dead, but him unharmed.

Jyun turned off his cloaking device, jumped off and landed near the door. Kenobi saw someone behind him. He saw what he could describe was a young man wearing a weird mask on his face and several items he presumes are his weapons. "So I take it your Jyun right?" said Kenobi. Jyun didn't say a word but responded by nodding yes. "I take it you're the same one who killed the clones down on Yavin and the two other Jedi's as well?" said Kenobi. Jyun nodded yes again. "I also take that this poison was design to kill everyone except who you are after correct?" said Kenobi. Jyun nodded again. "And that means the one you are after is me correct. Which means you must have made sure I wont be getting out of here right?" said Kenobi. Jyun didn't respond all he did was go to his right wrist and pressed something. Just behind him the laser nets activated showing Kenobi that he isn't going anywhere "I guess that answers my question are you ready then?" said Kenobi. Jyun took out and activated his green lightsaber showing that he was ready for the next hunt.

* * *

**Well the next chapter will take place soon. I am hoping to end this before school. Since I have math in the fall I will be paying all my attention towards it. So I won't be able to do any stories during the fall till I am done with the fall. But when it's over I will get to work on more stories. So please send me some reviews bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

****

Here is the next chapter. The idea for this chapter was given to me by my brother. Although he and I have our differences we still help each other out with anything. So here it is enjoy.

_Revelation_

* * *

_Inside the Destroyer_

Ahsoka passed by Commander Cody who informed her that he and the bridge haven't been able to contact General Kenobi. He also informed her that the room Kenobi may be in is locked and they are unable to open it. Ahsoka knew that Jyun must be already inside fighting Obi wan. So she had to find another way in. She decided to go through the vents the same way Jyun had been doing.

* * *

_Flight bay _

Jyun was continuing his fight against Obi wan Kenobi. During the fight Jyun used his strength to push back Kenobi towards the wall when they collide with their lightsaber's. However Obi wan saw this and instead when he was close to the wall he jumped on the wall and was able to jump over Jyun. As he was about to slice Jyun in half Jyun kicked him in the midsection knocking Kenobi back. They continued back and forth with their lightsaber's blocking the other. Jyun tried hitting side to side, up to down, right side up to right side down, etc. But none of his attacks connected. Finally when Jyun and Kenobi collided with their sabers Jyun used a leg sweep on Obi wan. But Obi wan saw this and jumped and attempted to slice Jyun, Jyun used the force push to knock Kenobi away from him. Obi wan landed away from Jyun giving both men some time to rest before the next round.

Jyun had to admit unlike Skywalker, Kenobi was more on the defense than on the offense. Jyun had tried to force Kenobi to make several mistakes like he did with Skywalker. But Kenobi was like Phoivos wise and patient. Jyun knew this fight would prove to be much more difficult than he thought it would be. But this fight was indeed proving to be just as Jyun wanted.

Obi wan could tell this boy was just as strong as he was led to believe. He could sense the force was strong with him. Obi wan didn't want to kill him; despite what he did he could still have a chance to redeem himself if he tried. "Tell me Jyun was it. Why do you do this? Why do you serve Dooku? If you surrender now I promise that no harm will come to you" said Kenobi hoping to stop the boy without killing him.

Jyun heard this same speech before. He was told the same thing from Phoivos who wanted him to turn from the path he was following. Jyun didn't like to answer the same questions over and over. But since this was a different enemy, a worthy enemy he decided to answer the questions. "First off Kenobi I fight and kill because I need to prove something to myself. Second I don't serve Dooku never had never will. And as for the whole surrender thing sorry I will never surrender the only way for this fight to end is to the death" said Jyun.

Obi wan was disappointed. He didn't want to kill the boy but knew he didn't have much of a choice. Never has he encountered someone with so much pride. He now knows he had to end this fight soon. "I see well then I'm sorry Jyun. But since you won't surrender by choice. I will make you surrender to hard way" said Kenobi.

"Heh bring it on Kenobi" said Jyun.

* * *

_Inside the vents_

Ahsoka was in vents trying to find a way into the flight bay. She was able to find the way in by following several scratch marks that were on the sides. She figured it belonged to Jyun so she followed them to find her way. She eventually found the way in and entered. She saw Kenobi and Jyun were still fighting, and saw that Obi wan was still in one piece. She would like to get involved to help, but after what happened last time she decided to wait until Master Kenobi needed her help. For now she needed to find a spot to hide and when there was trouble she would be able to sprint in to help.

Jyun had an idea on how to beat Kenobi, but for it to work he needed to separate Kenobi with his lightsaber. Jyun took out one of his smart disc and kept it hidden in his left hand for the right time to use it. Jyun used the force to lift one of the republic starfighters and launched it towards Kenobi. Obi wan jumped out of the way to avoid the starfighter. Jyun saw his opportunity and threw the smart disc the moment Kenobi landed. Obi wan saw the disc coming and rolled out of the way. When he did Jyun was there and kicked the lightsaber away and threw Kenobi towards where the starfighter landed. Jyun then threw his spear at Kenobi catching him on the right shoulder pinning him to the ship. Jyun approached Kenobi and injected him with a shot of paralyzing formula.

"Can't move Kenobi, good what I just injected in you is a type of paralyzing formula I made several days ago. What it does is it paralyzes the body rendering the victim unable to move. But don't worry it also makes sure the victim doesn't suffer any kind of pain. I know for a fact cause I tested it on myself. The reason I did that was to make sure it does as I want it to" said Jyun.

Kenobi couldn't move but could still hear what Jyun was saying and was still able to think. **He tested it on himself to make sure it worked. Well that's a first I hear someone say that.**

"You're probably wondering why I did it. Honestly I did it to make sure if my prey is either trap or is going to die either way. I didn't want it to suffer. I used this same stuff on that Tyler guy when I killed him. He was wounded when I shot him with my spear. And I didn't want him to suffer a terrible death" said Jyun.

Ahsoka saw what happened and knew she had to interfere. But she couldn't risk fighting him the same way she did earlier. She needed to come up with a plan to help Obi wan. She saw one of the starfighter's and a smile formed on her face.

Ahsoka used the force to lift up one of the starfighters and carefully aimed it at Jyun. Jyun took out his lightsaber and readied it over Kenobi's chest. He aimed it and just as he was about to strike down. A starfighter hit him and threw him at the wall.

Ahsoka approached Obi wan and tried to see if he was all right. "Master are you okay?" asked Ahsoka. Obi wan didn't respond due to being paralyzed by Jyun. Ahsoka remembered what Jyun did. So she decided to remove the spear. "Master Kenobi I am going to try and remove this spear okay. Blink once if your okay with that" said Ahsoka. Obi wan blinked once giving Ahsoka the go to remove the spear. She wanted to first cut the spear down a little to that she doesn't have to pull out as much as she could.

Before Ahsoka could remove the spear she heard a noise coming from where Jyun was thrown. The starfighter began to move and then it was thrown out of the wall. And out came Jyun who even though had a mask on was indeed pissed off.

Jyun has had enough of Ahsoka getting involved in his hunt. He didn't care what these images had to do with her. He was going to kill her once and for all. Ahsoka could tell Jyun was mad. She couldn't fight him here with Obi wan injured. She had to lure him away from the area. She then began to run trying her best to lure Jyun away from Kenobi and staying alive. Jyun took out his plasma caster and began shooting Ahsoka. But since his mask was partly damage he couldn't get an exact aim on her. Ahsoka ducked the last blast and it hit one of the seal doors of the flight deck. Ahsoka turned back to Jyun and needed him to follow her "hey ugly nice aim I bet a youngling can shoot better than you" said Ahsoka as she ran out the door. **That's it now I'm going to make her suffer for her insult. **"Sherri I need you to jam the Togruta girl's communication wrist got it?" said Jyun, "gotcha wait now your going after the girl sheesh make up you mind boy" said Sherri. "Shut it just do it" said Jyun**. **Jyun activated his cloaking device and followed her.

* * *

_Medical bay_

Anakin was in the medical room resting from the attack he suffered. He knew something was wrong. He could feel it in the force. He could sense Obi wan was in trouble. He wanted to get up and help fight. But the pain in his body was excruciating. He hated being on the sidelines while his friends were out fighting. The only thing Anakin could do was rest and get back on his feet soon.

* * *

_Republic command room_

"Admiral Zhao this is Commander Cody me and my men were able to open the door, but we were unable to get through sir. It appears there is some sort of laser field blocking us from getting in" said Commander Cody.

"I see well find another way in Commander and report back to me when you do get through" said Zhao. "Sir yes sir" said Cody.

Suddenly the ship began to shake. The Admiral orders the men to find out what it was. They informed him that the ship took some damage. Some sort of explosion caused the starboard (I don't know much about ships) side. They informed him that due to the damage from the droids attack outside and inside the ship. The _Destroyer _won't last long. Commander Zhao hated that now his ship is going down thanks to a bunch of tin cans. He contacts the other ships for evacuation assistance and orders everyone to evacuate the ship.

* * *

_Hallway of the Destroyer_

About a few minutes before the explosion Ahsoka had continued running away from Jyun. She needed to lure him somewhere were she would have the advantage. During the chase Jyun had stopped firing since he needed his mask was partly damage and couldn't help him aim well for his plasma caster. So he decided to wait till he was close enough to use it. During the chase Ahsoka ran into several clones. But as they tried to assist her, Jyun simply killed them all. Ahsoka decided that if she ran into any clones chances are they will be killed. So she decided to head to one area she knew would where she could fight Jyun.

Ahsoka stopped for a while to catch her breath. She went around one of the corners and looked back to see if Jyun was following. She didn't see or sense him. But somehow she knew he wasn't far away. Ahsoka got up and looked over one more time. Jyun wasn't there. She wondered if Jyun stopped following her. Then she heard something behind her. She ducked and saw a sharp blade nearly hitting her. Ahsoka moved out of the way and saw Jyun. Jyun aimed his plasma caster at her and prepared to fire. Ahsoka saw this and began to run away from it. Jyun fired but missed and the blast went through one of the doors. Jyun continued his chase towards Ahsoka. What neither of them knew is that the blast went through wall and caused a breach on the ships haul.

Ahsoka got to the cargo room and closed the door. She hid behind one of the crates and waited for Jyun to come in. The wait was unbearable; it was like waiting for death to come for you. Then she heard the door slide open. Ahsoka activated her lightsaber and charged towards the door. But to her surprise nothing. She cautiously approached the door and saw nothing there. As she turned around something grabbed her by the neck and took away her lightsaber.

Jyun had caught her by the neck and held her up. Jyun was indeed pissed off. He didn't like this girl. The images in his head about her have been frustrating. He thinks that if he kills her the images will stop. "You have pissed me off girl. Not only did you once again ruin my moment. But you dare humiliate me the way you did. Now you will pay" said Jyun. Ahsoka tried to get out of the hold she was in. It proved to be useless and she was getting little air.

Jyun took out his wrist blade and was about to kill her. When just then the images returned. Jyun could see a young Togruta girl around four years old talking to Jyun, but when Jyun looked at a reflection he saw a young man around the same age looking right back and talking to the girl. All he heard was two names Ahsoka and Alex. Ahsoka saw her moment to get out. She kicked Jyun in the chest grabbed her lightsaber, force pushed Jyun into one of the crates grabbed his lightsaber and held both sabers to his neck in a scissors sword way.

Ahsoka trying to catch her breath had caught Jyun. The same one who killed her friend Tyler, master Phoivos, and who knows how many clones. "Looks like I win Jyun. So now are you going to be a good boy and surrender" said Ahsoka.

Jyun didn't say a word. He has lost no question; he let these images cost him everything. He knew that if he pulled anything she would kill him. Just then the ship shook again. And several pipes from above fell off. Ahsoka and Jyun saw the pipes coming. Something inside Jyun told him he needed to save Ahsoka. Jyun forced push Ahsoka away while he ducked out of the way.

The pipes landed where the two fighters were before. Ahsoka coughed as she saw the smoke coming from where the pipes landed. She attempted to contact the Admiral on what was going on. So far nothing, Ahsoka picked up her lightsaber and walked over to see where Jyun was. She found Jyun on the floor. He wasn't moving, Ahsoka thought it was a trap so she approached him slowly and check his pulse…he wasn't breathing. Ahsoka couldn't believe the guy who tried to kill her ended up saving her life. She stood there in disbelief she couldn't figure out why he would do that.

She then noticed the mask that was hiding his face. Ahsoka examined the mask. She was amaze at what it looked like. The shape had a weird flat part on the top part of the mask. The weird shape, she wondered what was behind the mask. She looked around to see if anyone was looking and she tried to remove the mask. She tried to remove it but it was stuck. After several attempts Ahsoka decided to use her lightsaber to cut the mask off. But then she noticed some tubes that were connected to the mask. She took one of them off and saw that the mask became loose. She then removed the last one and was able to lift the mask off.

As Ahsoka removed the mask she finally saw the face of her enemy Jyun. He was human from what she was able to see. His hair was black. And he looked around Ahsoka's age maybe a year younger. But something about him seemed familiar. Ahsoka could tell she has seen his face before but where. As Ahsoka got up she saw something shining near Jyun's boots. She narrowed her eyes and saw what looked like a knife coming out of Jyun's boot. Jyun's eyes open and lifts his left leg with the knife and hits Ahsoka in the midsection. Ahsoka's eyes open wide as she felt the pain of a knife stabbing her. Jyun lets go of Ahsoka, kicks up and grabs her lightsaber.

Ahsoka falls on her back. Ahsoka had her hands on where the knife hit her as she tries to stop the bleeding. Jyun approaches her with her lightsaber and says something. "It seems to me that the images occurred if I see you. But if I had them closed just long enough for you to approach me then they don't come" said Jyun. Ahsoka could see something familiar about Jyun the face was starting to become much clearer.

"Oh and I have been able to learn how to slow my heart down so it may look like I am dead. A very good technique really…now then where were we?" said Jyun as he lifts the lightsaber. It looked like Jyun was going to stab Ahsoka with her own lightsaber.

Ahsoka kept trying to remember who this guy was. Why did he seem familiar to Ahsoka? Just as Jyun was about to strike Ahsoka remembered who the face reminded her of. Jyun lifted the lightsaber and brought down. Then he heard Ahsoka say something "your, your Alex" something inside Jyun made him stop. Jyun lifted the lightsaber away from Ahsoka and looked at her.

"What, what did you call me?" asked Jyun. Ahsoka replied "your face you look like Alex Henry bu- but it can't be he died." Ahsoka passed out as she felt weaker due to the blood she was losing.

Jyun looked at Ahsoka for a moment. She called him Alex, he remembered now. These memories must have belong to the Alex Henry he was cloned from. Which means the girl from the memories was Ahsoka. They must have been friends in the past which was why the part of him didn't want to hurt her.

Sherri contacted Jyun telling him that the ship is breaking apart and that it would be destroyed. Jyun needed to get off the ship. He told Sherri that his pod wasn't working and he would use one of the escape pods. He would use a tracker to help Sherri find him. Sherri understood and told him she would be ready to find him. Jyun went over he found his lightsaber and put on his mask and was about to leave. He looked back and saw Ahsoka was still breathing. Jyun stood there silently and didn't know what he should do. He knew that this girl was a part of Alex Henry's life not his. But there was something else about this girl that made Jyun feel weird.

Jyun contacted Sherri and told her to get the medical room ready. Sherri asked if it was for him. He told her that no it was for someone else. Jyun went over and picked Ahsoka up carefully. Jyun looked around and saw no one nearby and headed to the escape pods.

* * *

_Command Room_

Admiral Zhao was told that most of the men had escape through either the escape pods or through the transport ship that came by to pick up Anakin Skywalker and Obi wan Kenobi. Commander Cody found where the laser nets were and shot them. He and his men found General Kenobi wounded but alive. They were able to take him and General Skywalker onboard the transport ship.

Captain Rex asked if they saw Commander Tano. Admiral Zhao informed him that she probably got on one of the escape pods. Admiral Yularen tells Zhao to get off the ship. Zhao informs Yularen that he wasn't going to abandon his ship. He tells Yularen that he was glad to have met him. He knew that if he wanted to die he would want to die doing the thing he loved doing. Commanding the _Destroyer_ was what he loved doing. He said his good bye's to his old friend Yularen and cut off transmission. He tells his men in the command room to leave as well. But they all told him they would stay. They told him that it was their honor to serve him and it would be their honor to die with him. Zhao felt proud of his men and order them to get the ship away from the other ships.

* * *

_Near the escape pods_

Jyun had come near the escape pods he sees that there was one left and there were several clones near it. They look like they were waiting to see if there were any more clones coming. Jyun put Ahsoka down and activated his cloaking device. He went over and activated his lightsaber. He stabbed the first one through the chest, the second one was sliced in the chest, and Jyun ducked one of the clones using his gun to hit Jyun. Jyun cut his head off and Jyun finished the last one by redirecting the blaster shot towards the clone.

Jyun returned for Ahsoka and lifted her. He gently put her down on the escape pod floor and closed the door. He then launched the pod and activated the tracker and waited for Sherri to pick him up. Jyun went over to Ahsoka and saw she was losing a lot of blood. He ripped up a piece of his sleeve and put the pressure on where the cut was. Jyun didn't know why, but he hoped to get her to Sherri soon. It wasn't because of the memories it was something else. Jyun didn't know what it was. Whatever it was it felt good.

Sherri was able to find Jyun's pod and used the tractor beam to bring in the pod. Once the pod was secure Sherri told Winston to take them away from the area. Winston understood and activated the hyperdrive.

Sherri came down to where pod was and saw Jyun coming out with someone in his arms. She recognized the person to be the Togruta girl she saw back on Yavin. Sherri wondered why Jyun brought the girl with him.

"Hey Jyun what are you doing brining her onboard the ship?" said Sherri.

"No time get her to the medical room now" said Jyun.

"What you want me to help her why?" said Sherri.

"Look I'll fill you in later just please do it Sherri" said Jyun.

Sherri never saw this side of Jyun before. He was concerned about the girl, she could tell by looking him in the eye that he cares about her. "All right get her to the surgery room, looks like I have a lot of work to do" said Sherri as Jyun takes Ahsoka towards the medical room.

* * *

**Well, well Jyun saves Ahsoka's life after he nearly kills her…..yeah so anyways leave some reviews and I will take a look at them. The next chapter I may try to make long like the last one. So it won't be up for a while so see ya.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The next chapter has arrived. I'm mad grrrr, my sister lost a video I lend her about the USS Indianapolis as ship that sunk during World War 2. I talked about what happened to the men, sharks, and the aftermath everything. That's the last time I lend her anything anyways here is the chapter enjoy. **

**What now?**

_Coruscant _

It has been two days since the destruction of the _Destroyer_. The republic took this loss as a defeat. They lost a cruiser, near five hundred men (just guessing), and two Jedi generals. There also has been a rumor that the attack was caused by an invisible demon. There was also rumors that this same invisible demon defeated both Obi wan Kenobi and the 'chosen one' Anakin Skywalker.

Word of what the demon did on Yavin and to the Jedi's had already spread across the galaxy. The chancellor Palpatine promised his people that there was no such thing as an invisible demon. And that whoever it was the Jedi's would soon bring it to justice for its terrible crime against the republic.

However the Jedi council hasn't had such luck finding the so called invisible demon that was called Jyun. When Kenobi returned he told them about what he learned about this Jyun. He told them that Jyun has master the force, that he was an impressive swordsman, and that he was even smart enough to outsmart four powerful and experience Jedi's.

Mace Windu wasn't too thrilled finding out that Dooku found himself a new weapon. One who could infiltrate any base or ship; take out a number of clones. And has the skills to beat a Jedi masters and Knights. Not only that Anakin Skywalker's padawan Ahsoka Tano was missing.

After the _Destroyer _the Jedi council had check all the escape pods that had jettison from the ship. They check all the pods that survived and didn't find Ahsoka Tano in either one of the pods. The council assumed that she either died onboard the ship, or was taken by Jyun. Only one escape pod was unaccounted for, which led them to believe that Jyun must have used it to escape and possibly had Ahsoka Tano with him. It was later revealed that one of the clones who survived the explosion said he saw Ahsoka being taken by the demon Jyun.

The medical droid informed the council that Anakin Skywalker would need at least a month to recover from his injuries. They decided not to tell him yet about what happened to his padawan. They decided to wait until they had some sort of proof that she was still alive.

They wondered if Jyun took Ahsoka to hand over to Dooku. But Kenobi assured the council that before the fight Jyun told him that he didn't serve Dooku, in fact he was using Dooku to help him find some powerful Jedi's to fight. They didn't know why he wanted to fight Jedi's but whatever the reason was they needed to stop him.

The council decided to wait till they found proof that Ahsoka Tano is either alive or dead before telling Skywalker. While their at it they needed to find any other locations where Jyun may have visited or has been in. Wherever he got the technology he had to have gotten it from someone. And that someone obviously wasn't Count Dooku.

* * *

__

Inside the Nightshroud

It has been a five days since destruction of the _Destroyer_. Sherri had finished the surgery on Ahsoka Tano. Hours after Jyun brought her onboard the ship. She was alive, but was unconscious. Sherri was checking on her every once in a while to make sure she was all right. Sherri didn't know why Jyun saved her. But what she could tell by looking in his eyes, he cared about the girl. Jyun cared about her so much he was willing to save her after nearly killing her. She wondered what it was that caused Jyun to save her, but decided to wait till he was ready to tell her.

Jyun has been in his room for the last five hours. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, black exercise pants and was wearing black shoes with white socks.

Normally Jyun would be training for his next hunt, cleaning his equipment or trophies, or clean the ship. Sherri saw a wound on Jyun since he got back from his mission. This meant he had to clean the entire ship. But since Sherri and him never said when he was suppose to clean the ship. This gave Jyun enough of an excuse to not clean the ship till he was ready.

Jyun was lying on his bed thinking of the events that occurred all this week. To think three months he killed the Yautja that he was cloned from and then joined Count Dooku so that he could fight the best of the Jedi Order. Then he killed two Jedi's on Yavin IV. One a Knight who's head he kept as a trophy, and a Jedi master who he buried out of respect for a good fight. Defeated Anakin Skywalker the so called 'chosen one' and his mentor Obi wan Kenobi. Even though he didn't kill them beating four Jedi's all in less than a week was pretty good in his book.

But he never got a chance to kill them both cause of one person. A padawan learner, a Togruta girl named Ahsoka Tano. A girl he beat three times, he couldn't believe he let one girl keep him from achieving what he wanted. To prove he was the best. He even nearly killed her. He could have let her die on the ship, but no he had to save her. And it wasn't because the part of him, the Alex Henry part of him wanted to. Hell it wasn't even the Yautja part of him that told him to save her. It was himself who wanted to save her. What could have caused him to do that?

Jyun got so frustrated that he threw his knife at the wall near his desk. Jyun got off the bed and decided to walk a little. He needed to figure out what was wrong with him.

As Jyun walked he passed by the medical room and decided to pay the girl a visit. He entered and saw Ahsoka sleeping gently. Before she had an oxygen mask on her to help with her breathing. But after the wound was healed she didn't need it anymore. Jyun approached her and watched her sleep. Jyun couldn't stand seeing this girl back on the ship. Since she made fun of him and insulted him. But after what he did he felt terrible. He felt guilty for nearly killing her. He didn't know why he felt this way, he never felt this way before. The only time he felt any remorse was when he killed the Yautja back on Rhen Var and again on Yavin when he killed the old man. Both warriors felt proud to have died to a worthy warrior like Jyun. But when he did he felt guilty for killing them.

Jyun knew that he was half a Yautja a proud mighty and powerful warrior who hunts any kind of worthy prey. And he was half a human Jedi, peacekeepers, warriors, and people who are strong with the force. Jyun was both of them he was indeed one of a kind. But sometimes he wonders with both sides inside of him how does he know if what he does is because of the Yautja side or the Jedi side.

He went over to where the mirror was and saw his reflection. When he was born he asked himself what he was. Now after eleven years he wonders now who is he? Is he a Yautja or a Jedi? Am I human or a monster? He closed his eyes to think of the answer. Before the answer came Winston contacted him to come to the command room. There was a transmission coming from Count Dooku.

Jyun sighted the last thing he wanted was to talk to the old man. But he knew that if he didn't there could be trouble. Plus he couldn't tell Dooku about the girl. If he did Dooku would want him to hand her over to the separatist. He knew he couldn't do that.

Jyun went out to the door and looked back at Ahsoka. He wondered what would happen if she woke up. Would she try to kill him for the monster that he was or thank him for saving her. He knew however what she would do. Which was a good thing he kept her lightsaber and put a force collar on her wrist. She won't know what it is until she does something with the force. It was cruel yet he didn't want her to destroy his ship.

* * *

_Command room_

Jyun arrived to the command room to see Count Dooku already in the room. Jyun didn't like to see Dooku the sight of him even if it was a hologram wanted to make Jyun kill him. Jyun noticed that Sherri wasn't in the room probably in her lab. Winston was here though, probably keeping Dooku entertain for a while.

"So old man what's up I take it you called to congratulate me again" said Jyun as he sat on one of the chairs in the room.

"Yes Jyun that's right I called to tell you well done. I must admit I thought you got lucky beating Tyler, Phoivos, and Skywalker. But defeating Kenobi and destroying an entire ship. I can now say you have beyond impress me Jyun" said Dooku as he gave a sarcastic clap to Jyun.

"Yeah, I didn't kill Kenobi but I did defeat him your right. But I take it that wasn't the only reason you called is it old man?" said Jyun.

"That's right Jyun; your success on Yavin and on the _Destroyer_ has been spread across the galaxy. The republic now fear you, the Jedi consider you to be a bigger threat than Grievous, and now the allies of the republic begin to doubt if the republic can really stop us with you on our side" said Dooku.

Jyun didn't like this; he didn't want to help turn the tide of the war towards the separatist. He knew that if this keeps up the war will end in favor of the separatist.

"And they have a new nickname for you "Jyun the invisible demon", I think it's a proper name for you demon" said Dooku.

"Really well I should send them a card and a box of chocolate to thank them. Now if that's all you called me for then I guess this is where I end this conversation" said Jyun as he got off the chair.

"Actually the reason I called is for two things one I need you to go on another mission. I heard from my master that Aayla Secura is somewhere in the outer rim. Go and take care of her" said Dooku.

Jyun stood there in amazement. He couldn't believe Dooku is actually ordering him to kill another Jedi like he was some sort of dog. "No" said Jyun.

"What did you say?" said Dooku.

"I said no. I told you that I would fight the best Jedi's the republic has to offer and I did. I defeated the chosen one; I defeated a jedi knight, and two jedi masters. Two of which was and who was on the council. So I appreciate everything you did for me but I'm done old man finish you want her dead do it yourself. Because I will not kill another Jedi just to help you win this war" said Jyun as he was about to walk out Dooku spoke.

"Well then that's fine, just hand over the Jedi you have onboard your ship and we will be finish" said Dooku.

Jyun stopped in his track and couldn't believe Dooku knew about Ahsoka. How did he know, who told him? "What Jedi, what are you talking about old man?" said Jyun.

"The jedi you saved from the ship. I know you have her and I want you to hand her over to me immediately" said Dooku.

"Sorry old man I don't have a jedi on my ship" said Jyun hoping to fool Dooku.

"Oh well that's not what your friend Winston here told me" said Dooku as he pointed to Winston.

Jyun looked to Winston with a look of "you told him?" Winston didn't know that the girl was supposed to be a secret. This was partly Jyun's fault he told Sherri not to tell anyone about Ahsoka he forgot to tell Winston to do the same.

"He told me that you brought a young Jedi padawan to your ship and healed her. She is right now onboard your ship resting from her wounds. Hand her over and I will never contact you again" said Dooku.

Jyun knew he couldn't hand her over. Dooku would do anything to get information out of her. Information that would reveal bases, weapons, whatever she knew about the republic. Hell Dooku would use her as an experiment for his war. Jyun couldn't let that happen even if that meant making enemies with Count Dooku and the entire separatist federation. "Dooku…no way" said Jyun/

Dooku looked angry that Jyun told him no again. "Boy you do not want to make an enemy out of me. If you don't hand the jedi over then you will die" said Dooku.

"Read my lips old man I said Hell No. So why don't you go back to your precious master and tell him to go screw himself" said Jyun.

Dooku was silent for a minute. He was pissed and Jyun knew it. He just pissed off the guy who could send assassins, bounty hunters, and anyone after him. "Very well Jyun so be it. But be warned the republic and the separatist will be after you now. You and everyone you know will die. There will be nowhere for you to hide or run. And when I find you Jyun I will kill you" said Dooku.

Jyun walked over where Dooku was and looked at him in the eye. Dooku could tell Jyun wasn't afraid. In fact Jyun was smiling, like he was happy with what Dooku said. "Thank you so much Dooku. So you will send anybody after me. Well good because now old man that means when I kill them all nothing will stop me from coming after you" said Jyun.

"Believe me boy when we do meet I promise you this. You will be the one to suffer. When we meet and I hope it's soon I will kill you slowly and painfully in ways you can ever imagine" said Dooku.

Jyun looked at Dooku face to face and continued to smile. "Well then I'll be looking forward to it old man…see ya soon" said Jyun as he turned off the transmission.

"Master I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything" said Winston.

"It's all right Winston it's not your fault. You didn't know, but hey do me a favor make sure you turn off anything Dooku could use to track us" said Jyun as he left the room in a hurry. "Yes sir" said Winston as he disappeared to do his job.

* * *

_Medical Lab_

Sherri had her face down on the table. She was asleep; she hadn't slept in two days. The reason for this was because she has been making a small formula that would heal critical wounds. She figured after what happened with Ahsoka she would need to create something that would heal a wound that would be life threatening if not taken care of properly. Well she did make two of them but she didn't test them since she ran out of test subjects.

Jyun came in and saw Sherri sleeping. Jyun had to tell Sherri what happen but at the same time wanted to do something to her. So he grabbed one of her books she had near a table. Jyun picked it up and walked over towards Sherri. He looked at her for a second and in his mind he thought **awww so peaceful I wonder what she could be dreaming of. **Jyun lifted the book and dropped it near Sherri's face waking her up and scaring her.

Sherri looked at Jyun who was smiling at what he did. "You bastard don't you ever do that to me again" said Sherri as she picked up the book Jyun used and started hitting him with it.

"Sorry, sorry I couldn't help it" said Jyun.

"Yeah right so what are you doing here jerk?" said Sherri.

"Right um I think Count Dooku may be coming after us" said Jyun.

Sherri looked at him surprise by what he just said, "I may regret saying this but why would Count Dooku be after us?"

"Because he wanted me to hand over Ahsoka to him and kill another Jedi. And both times I said no. Also I may have told him to tell his master to go screw himself" said Jyun smiling innocently.

Sherri rubbed her temple at what has just happened. "Let me get this straight Count Dooku a sith lord and the leader of the separatist army is now after us all because you told him he couldn't have the girl…... WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING?" shouted Sherri.

Jyun seemed surprise he never heard Sherri yell before. He was surprise someone her size could make such a big noise.

"Do you realize that it's not just the separatist after us, but the republic as well. Now we got both sides after us all because you either killed people, kidnapped a jedi, or told that old creepy man to go f*ck off!" shouted Sherri

"Technically speaking I didn't kidnapped her I saved her and as for the f*ck off thing I told it to his master not him" said Jyun.

"Do…does it look like I give a damn what were you thinking Jyun. I bet right now Dooku is paying some bounty hunter to come after us. We are way over our heads here Jyun. This is a fight we cannot win" said Sherri as she began to calm down a bit.

"Sherri I know that, but look all I have to do is make sure Ahsoka is healed. We drop her off and kill Dooku simple" said Jyun.

"Simple Jyun how is finding and killing Dooku simple? He has an army of droids at his disposal. Not only that he has that Assajj Ventress and General Grievous by his side. There is no way we can win against foes as strong as them" said Sherri.

"I understand Sherri I know what Dooku has. But trust me I wouldn't be doing this unless I have a plan. I have been preparing for this moment for a while now" said Jyun.

"What do you mean, you have been preparing for this moment?" said Sherri who seemed confused by what Jyun meant.

"What I mean Sherri is that I have been studying Dooku and the separatist for a while now. And I have found a way to beat Dooku and his forces without any problems" said Jyun.

"Really you have been studying all this time" said Sherri who seemed surprise Jyun was planning this whole thing for a while now.

"Yep you see I know Ventress and Grievous weakness. I know that the droids are no threat to me. And Dooku well just like I beat Kenobi will be the same way I beat Dooku" said Jyun.

"Hmm this could work, but in order to beat Dooku you would have to get close enough to hit him with the injection. And to make sure there isn't anyone around to interfere" said Sherri.

"I know it's a huge gamble, but that's where my next part of the plan will come in. I will send a transmission to the Jedi to distract Dooku's forces and while the droids fight the republic I will come in and strike" said Jyun.

"I see well I guess it could work…..all right lets do this" said Sherri.

"Great go and help Winston with the ship. We need to find a place to land so I can find a place to drop off the girl" said Jyun.

"Oh that reminds me I need to check up on her, I'll be back okay?" said Sherri as she left the room to check up on her patient.

"Fine just don't take too long" said Jyun as Sherri left the room. "Hmmm in order for this plan to work I need to get myself mentally ready. Well better get to the mediation room" said Jyun as he left the medical room and headed towards the mediation room.

* * *

_Somewhere in space_

Count Dooku has informed his master Darth Sidious of what has occurred with their assassin Jyun. Dooku informed his master that Jyun is no longer with the separatist and he still has the jedi with him.

"Count Dooku I am most disappointed in you. I thought you told me as long as we provide the boy with jedi's to fight that we could control him. Now you're telling me he has become rouge" said Sidious.

"At first that's what the boy wanted. But something happened to cause him to change. Whatever happened down on Yavin did something to change him" said Dooku.

"The boy cannot live Dooku. If he gets to you, the war will be over. I want him dead Count" said Sidious.

"Not to worry my lord. He is wanted on both sides, and once I put the bounty on him there will be no where left for him to run or hide" said Dooku.

"Yes, and since you know all of his weaknesses he will fall before us. Very well then Dooku, do what you must, as long as he is dead" said Sidious.

"I understand thank you my lord" said Dooku as Sidious disappeared.

Then the doors near him slid open. "You called for me my lord" said a deep robotic sound.

"Yes I want you to track and hunt down Jyun. He has outlived his usefulness and I want him terminated immediately, is that understood General Grievous" said Dooku as he looked behind him to see the General of the droid army Grievous.

"Yes my lord, I think its time to see who's the ultimate hunter of Jedi is truly's the boy or me" said Grievous.

"Do not underestimate the boy General I would send Ventress but from what I have seen from the boy he is much too powerful for her. I want you to kill him I don't care how you do it as long as he is dead. Also if you happen to find a jedi with him bring her to me alive" said Dooku.

"Yes my lord, and do not concern yourself the boy will be dead soon. And of course you will have your precious jedi as well" said Grievous as he left the room.

Dooku looked out into the emptiness of space thinking, **So much trouble the boy is causing me. I should have killed him just as I did with you Kane. No matter soon he will die and soon the sith will rise again.**

* * *

**Whoooooooooooooo this was long, but I finished well please send me some reviews and I will update soon see ya y'all. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter has come. I ran out of things to say here in the beginning of the story…..so enjoy.**

**The dream, the first meeting, and the situation**

_Ahsoka's dream_

_I don't know if I was dreaming or not. All I know is that I began to open my eyes and saw that I was in the Jedi temple. I look around and saw I was in the gardens of the jedi temple. I could see some of the younglings playing in the grass and having fun. Something about this felt familiar I know I have been here before when I was little but I couldn't remember where._

_Over to my right I saw a younger version of me. I couldn't believe it, it was me, a little Ahsoka, when I was four years old. I was sitting on a bench looking at the butterflies as they pass me by. The younger me laughed when one of them passed by her neck and landed near her. I remember this, the little me walked over so she could touch the butterfly. I tried to warn her that it would fly away, but I couldn't speak nor could the little me see me. She moved towards it slowly so she wouldn't scare it off. She then jumped to grab it but it flew off. I looked down at her hands and saw that it wasn't there and she scraped her hands. I saw tears forming in her eyes till I heard someone called out my name behind me._

_I turned around to see a young boy smiling at me. I recognized him, he was Alex Henry. He was from Naboo his parents were very important people to the republic. Alex came to the temple when he was three years old. He was strong with the force and was consider one of the few jedi younglings to have come from a royal family. I remember him because he was my first friend in the temple. He was the first one to befriend me when I came to the temple. _

_I saw Alex holding something in his hand. The little me asked him what it was. He opened his hands and there I saw the butterfly that flew off. The little me asked him how he caught. He said he waited for the butterfly to come to him. He wanted it to trust him and it did. _

_The little me seemed confused by what he said. But I understood it, I knew what he meant. Then I remember what happens next. Just then the entire area began to shake. It was an earthquake, I remembered this. This is when I gasped as I remembered what happens. I try to warn Alex and little me but I couldn't speak I try to get them away from here but I couldn't touch them. All I could do is watch and see what happens._

_I saw many of the masters coming out helping the younglings inside the temple. I then saw Alex grabbing little Ahsoka's hand and dragging her away from the garden. Just then a pillar and several rocks began to fall towards Alex and Ahsoka. Alex saw it coming and threw Ahsoka away from the pillar. But as for Alex, I didn't look as all I heard was the little me shouting Alex's name just as I heard the pillar land._

_I was afraid to look. I didn't want to see what happened to my best friend. I opened my eyes and saw Master Plo Koon and master Phoivos lifting the rocks. I went over to see and then heard the little me run over. I saw tears coming down her face. Master Plo Koon stopped her from seeing what happened. I then felt a tear coming down my face I remembered the pain I felt I remember this day. The day I lost my best friend, but why now, why was I remembering this?_

_Medical room _

I woke up feeling the warm bed and soft pillows. I looked over thinking I was in the republic medical room. But I didn't recognize it and realize that I wasn't in any republic medical room. I removed the covers so that I could go and see where I was. I then felt a cool air run pass me. I looked down and saw that I wasn't wearing any clothes. I covered myself with the sheets. I could feel my face turn red from embarrassment. I tried to see where my clothes were. I spotted them on a table near the door. I decided to get up and get my clothes before I run into trouble. Just then the doors opened and came a woman in her thirties wearing glasses and a lab coat. She saw me out of bed with the sheets covering me.

I saw the young Togruta girl out of bed; she had the sheets covering her naked body. I smiled at her so that she could relax and show her she wasn't in any danger. "Hello there my name is Sherri Wilson it's nice to meet you Ahsoka Tano."

"How did you know my name?" said Ahsoka.

"I did a background on you when you got here. I do that to all my patients. I hack into several computer systems to find out my patients medical history so I know what I am dealing with. After all my patients health is my number one priority" said Sherri.

"I see well then Sherri can I um have my clothes back please" said Ahsoka as she pointed to her clothes.

"Oh right sorry, the reason I took your clothes off so I could do the surgery and not stain your clothes" said Sherri as she handed Ahsoka her clothes and showed her where she could change.

Before Ahsoka could change she wondered what Sherri meant, "surgery what surgery?" Sherri showed her where it was by pointing it through the sheets. Ahsoka felt a small pain where Sherri pointed. She saw a mirror and went over to see. Ahsoka removed a bit of the sheet and saw a scar between her stomach. Ahsoka seemed surprised by the scar. She ran her ran around it feeling it. It felt weird to her, she never and a scar before, she never knew what it felt like. Now she does and inside she didn't like it.

"It's weird isn't it, having a scar? I have done surgery in the past, medical facilities which wouldn't afford bacta tanks to help heal had to rely on doctors to do surgery. I used to do it when I was 15 years old. My teacher taught me everything about medicine and taught me everything I needed to know about being a doctor" said Sherri as she explained her past live to Ahsoka while Ahsoka change into her clothes.

"I have been a doctor for 15 years now and no matter how many times I do it. I will never forget any scars of any of my patients" said Sherri.

"I see so I guess I am your new patient then?" asked Ahsoka as she finished putting on her boots.

"Well I did do surgery on you five days ago and have been monitoring your progress for some time now. So yes I am your doctor and you are my patient" said Sherri.

"Wait five days, that's how long I've been unconscious" said Ahsoka.

"Well yes I used Jyun's formula to keep you from feeling any pain" said Sherri as she just realized she said Jyun's name to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka's eyes opened wide when Sherri said Jyun's name. Sherri works for Jyun. This meant she was onboard Jyun's ship, along with Jyun. Ahsoka ran out the door out of the medical room. "Ahsoka wait. Damn it Jyun's not going to like this better call him" said Sherri as she contacted Jyun and told him what happen.

_Halls of the Nightshroud_

Ahsoka continued running down the halls. She ran into some stairs and began to climb up the stairs. She stopped when she got to the door. She needed to catch her breath and think about her situation. She's onboard Jyun's ship. She doesn't have her lightsaber. Nor is she in any condition to fight him. But the question is why did he save her? Is he going to use her as a hostage or sell her to the separatist? If so why hasn't he handed her over? All of these questions puzzled her. She needed to find a way to contact the republic. She opened the door and saw no one.

Sherri told Jyun not to hurt the girl. She is not at 100 percent and she could reinjure herself if she or Jyun isn't careful. Jyun understood and has already come up with a plan. He asked Winston to close and lock all the doors, except the communication room. He figures that is where Ahsoka will go. Where he will be waiting for her.

_Communication room_

Ahsoka opened the door and saw it was the communication room. She entered and didn't sense anything. She looked around and found what she was looking for. She found a panel and began to try and communicate with any nearby ships. But for some reason it didn't let her. She tried to rewrite the computer, but that didn't work either.

"Come on you stupid computer work" said Ahsoka as she bang on the panel.

"Hey don't do that it really hurts" said Winston in an electronic sound.

Ahsoka got off the seat and back away from the computer only to feel someone behind her. Ahsoka tried to punch the person, but was grabbed and thrown into the wall. Ahsoka looked up and saw that it was Jyun who had her by spear point.

"Tell me something why is it that every time we meet Ahsoka you're always falling on your but. Of course after sleeping for five days I couldn't blame you for getting rusty get rusty" said Jyun as he looks down on Ahsoka who didn't look happy to see him. "Hey what's with the face you know I thought you would be happy to see the guy who saved your life" said Jyun.

"Well first off I never asked you to save me. Second I bet the only reason you saved me was to sell me to the separatist right?" said Ahsoka as she got off the floor. She was wobbly and hurt, but she still had some fight left in her.

Jyun smiled a bit when she mentioned the separatist. "Well my dear a lot has happened in the last few days since our last meeting. But to answer your two questions first of all I did it because although you did ruin several of my moments on achieving what I wanted to achieve. I still consider you a worthy advisory and would hate to kill someone as beautiful and dangerous as yourself" said Jyun lying why he really saved her.

Ahsoka didn't seem fooled by Jyun's response. "And about the separatist, well let's just say they aren't talking to me anymore" said Jyun as he slowly lowered the spear.

"Why aren't they talking to you?" said Ahsoka who was curious in why the separatist weren't talking to Jyun.

"Maybe because I may have Dooku to piss off and told him I didn't want to kill anymore Jedi's, or maybe I didn't need him anymore and just quit" said Jyun.

Ahsoka was surprise by Jyun's response he was no longer with the separatist and wasn't going to kill anymore Jedi's. She still didn't trust him. She still wanted to know why he kept her alive then. But more importantly she wanted to know why he looked like Alex.

"So what suddenly you have a change of heart about killing Jedi's because of me" said Ahsoka.

"Hmmmm not really I guess I got bored beating Jedi masters, Knights, and even a padawan. Not so much fun especially beating up the padawan's their so boring" said Jyun.

Ahsoka got angry with Jyun's padawan remark. Since she was the padawan Jyun had fought. "Okay then, so why don't you just drop me off the nearest republic base so I can get back to the jedi's" said Ahsoka.

Jyun wanted to know why he saved the girl in order to find out he needed her to stay with him, but he knew he couldn't keep her here by force.

"Listen you want me to drop you off to the nearest base you got it. But it will happen after your properly healed" said Jyun.

"I'm fine, just drop me off to a republic base where I can recover better" said Ahsoka as she approached Jyun.

"Sorry kid my house or in this case my ship my rules take it or I can just throw your ass out into space or dump you on a planet filled with Rancors take your pick" said Jyun as he and her looked each other in the eyes.

Ahsoka could see some descriptions of Alex in Jyun. The face was somewhat similar. And the outer eye color. She knew if she was going to find out more about this guy she would have to follow the rules for now and wait for the right moment to find out the truth.

"Fine you got it. But this doesn't change anything between us got it Jyun" said Ahsoka.

"That's fine with me Ahsoka. Now then go see Sherri so she can remove the stitches" said Jyun.

Ahsoka looked at Jyun in the eyes one more time before leaving the room. Jyun knew this was going to be a long day.

"Sir are you sure it's a wise idea to keep her with us. If Count Dooku finds you, he will find her as well" said Winston.

"I'm aware of that Winston, but don't worry the old man won't find us so easily. Besides by the time he does find us I'm sure she will be back with the Jedi's" said Jyun. Jyun then heard his stomach growling and realizes he hasn't eaten breakfast or lunch. "Huh looks like its dinner time I think I'll make us something out of Rancors or that weird looking fish I found on Yavin" said Jyun as he headed towards the kitchen to make dinner.

_Medical room_

Sherri was getting some of her equipment ready to check on Ahsoka. She wanted to check to see if she was getting any better. Sherri heard the door slide open; it was Ahsoka who looked like she had already ran into Jyun. "Well well look whose back. I take it you ran into Jyun huh. How did it go?" asked Sherri.

"Oh yeah I ran into him, very nice guy Jyun is" said Ahsoka in a sarcastic tone.

"Let me guess he threw you against the wall what's that the fourth or fifth time he did that?" said Sherri.

"How did you…he didn't…you know what never mind let's just get this over with okay" said Ahsoka who walked toward the bed.

"Okay, okay now then before you woke up I did some x-rays on you to check on your condition, now I'm going to cut out the stitches okay this shouldn't hurt so lay down on the bed" said Sherri. Ahsoka listened to Sherri and lay on the bed to let her remove the stitches.

While Sherri worked on the stitches Ahsoka began to think of her situation. She was onboard the ship of the guy who killed her friend, and tried to kill her master. She wanted to make Jyun pay for what he did, but knew in her condition she wouldn't last a minute. Plus she needed to figure out more about him so that when she does get out she would be able to give the information to the council. For now she needed to be on her best behavior. The good thing for her was that she had Sherri who seemed to be the only one she could trust.

Sherri could tell Ahsoka didn't like Jyun. She knew Jyun didn't like Ahsoka either. They both acted like children in her eyes. One thing she hated was two teenagers acting like little kids. "Ahsoka I know you don't like Jyun and that's very understanding. After what he did, I probably would feel the same way. But believe me once you get to know him a bit you'll see he's not a bad person" said Sherri.

"Really killing my friends and who knows how many clones doesn't make him a bad person" said Ahsoka again being sarcastic.

Sherri didn't like Ahsoka bad mouthing Jyun. She knew Ahsoka didn't know anything about him. If she did she doubts she would say those bad things about him. "Well Ahsoka would a bad person save someone's life from near death" said Sherri.

Ahsoka knew Jyun did save her life, for what reason she didn't know. At first she thought it was because he was going to send her to the separatist. But now after hearing that he quit. She didn't know if he was lying or telling her the truth. "Sherri, Jyun told me that he quit the separatist, is that true?" said Ahsoka.

Sherri was silent for a bit. After she cut the last stitch she responded, "Well in truth he wasn't actually working for them. He was more of a part time worker than a full on timer. And yes he's no longer part of the separatist" said Sherri.

"What happened exactly, I know he wasn't telling me the full truth? I just want to know why he would leave the separatist knowing now there are two sides after him" said Ahsoka.

Sherri knew she would get in trouble if she told Ahsoka the truth. But knew Jyun wasn't telling her the full truth either. "I don't know the full truth, but he told me that Dooku knew he saved your life and wanted him to hand you over to him. If he did he would go scott free and wouldn't have to worry about anyone coming after him. But Jyun refused and told him no, I don't know what exactly he told Dooku, but Jyun did tell me that he told Dooku to tell his master to" said Sherri as she whispered what Jyun said.

Ahsoka giggled after what Sherri told her, in fact Sherri laughed as well. Ahsoka never met Count Dooku face to face but knew that by saying that Dooku would probably be pissed off.

"So Dooku told Jyun that he would come after him and would kill him, Jyun however didn't seemed worried and told Dooku that instead of him coming after Jyun. That Jyun would be the one to come after him instead. So I guess the reason he gave up with the separatist was you Ahsoka" said Sherri as she went over to check on the x-rays of Ahsoka.

After hearing what Sherri told her Ahsoka seemed more confuse than before. The very same guy, who killed her friends and tried to kill her, left the separatist because of her. Why? Why would he do it?

Sherri came back and looked over the x-ray, "Well it seems your healed, but I would like to keep you here for another 24 hours till I can release you okay" said Sherri.

24 hours huh, that might be enough time to learn more about Jyun. **Maybe if Sherri would tell me. No she seemed close to Jyun she wouldn't tell me anything. Huh what's this?** Ahsoka noticed a collar on her wrist. She tried to remove it but it shocked her. She didn't notice it before, she then recognized it, it was a force collar.

"Uh Sherri what's this force collar doing on my wrist" said Ahsoka.

"Oh well don't be mad, but Jyun told me he didn't want you destroying his ship or hurting anyone…preferably me" said Sherri.

Ahsoka figured Jyun would try this. And he was right. If Ahsoka didn't have this on her wrist she would have tried to take control of the ship. But since there was something in the computer blocking her from accessing in the ships controls.

"Well cant you get it off my wrist?" asked Ahsoka.

"Sorry, Jyun told me it would be remove only after we drop you off" said Sherri.

Ahsoka then heard her stomach growl. "I see your hungry, not surprising you haven't eaten in days" said Sherri who saw Ahsoka blush a little. "Yeah know where I can get something to eat?" asked Ahsoka. "Sure follow me" said Sherri as she led Ahsoka towards the kitchen.

**That's the end of this chapter I will update soon. Send me some reviews see ya then.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The next chapter has arrived; I am getting closer on ending this chapter. If anyone has an idea on how they want this chapter to end I would love to hear it. If not I can stick with my original idea of ending this chapter….anyways enjoy.**

**Mixed feelings**

_Kitchen of the Nightshroud_

Jyun was in the kitchen finishing making his food for dinner and of course locking in the appetizer in the freezer before it eats him, all you could see was their shadow. Jyun was pushing the appetizer back with something resembling to a broomstick, while the appetizer looked like that blob thing from Futurama. "Get back you stupid food, I said get back don't make me use this I'll use it!" shouted Jyun as he threaten the monster with the broomstick. The monster pounced on Jyun and a flash of light was illuminated before it disappeared.

Jyun came out of the kitchen with some the food. "Winston eject the appetizer into the nearest sun. That is the last time I let Sherri cook jell-o in my kitchen" said Jyun as he set the food on the table.

Sherri and Ahsoka entered the room and saw the food was ready. Sherri entered and approached the table. "Wow Jyun it smells good, what did you cook for us today" said Sherri as she saw Jyun and Ahsoka staring at each other with looks of hatred. **Oh boy I forgot they don't like each other.**

Ahsoka and Jyun looked, both seemed ready to fight. Both sides blinked, it became very quite in the room, no one made any kind of noise. Then there was a growling sound that came from Ahsoka's stomach. Jyun smiled a bit hearing his 'guest' was hungry. Ahsoka's face turned a little red when she heard her stomach growled in front of the enemy. Sherri gave Jyun a look of 'be friendly'. Jyun didn't want to act friendly to Ahsoka but something else inside him urged him to be nice. "Hey your hungry right? Well come on over and eat otherwise the food will get cold" said Jyun to Ahsoka. Ahsoka turned to Jyun and knew that fighting on an empty stomach wouldn't help her. So she went over and sat near Sherri.

"Well now, since everyone is here lets dig in" said Jyun as he lifted the pot and revealed the food. There were some fruits, soups, some fish, and what appear to be cooked arms and legs. "Well go on eat everyone" said Jyun.

Sherri grabbed some soup and fish and began to eat. Jyun grabbed some of the arms and legs and began to eat. Ahsoka however didn't know what was safe to eat, so she grabbed what Sherri grabbed and also took some of the cooked meat and began to eat slowly. Trying to show she wasn't so hungry in front of Jyun.

Jyun knew Ahsoka was trying to act like she wasn't hungry in front of him. He couldn't blame her, "Hey I know your starving so go ahead eat what you want" said Jyun.

"Jyun's right Ahsoka its okay we have plenty to go around, you're our guest Ahsoka eat what you want" said Sherri.

Ahsoka nodded and began to eat through the food like a hungry animal. Her sharp canine teeth broke through the meat with ease.

Jyun and Sherri were surprised by what they were seeing. Sherri knew that Togruta's teeth were sharp, but didn't know sharp enough to cut through meat without any problems. Jyun knew more about the Togruta's history than Sherri. They were strong, strong senses, and are great warriors. So he wasn't too surprise to see Ahsoka eat through the meat without problems. Jyun didn't want Ahsoka to finish everything so he grabbed what he could and began to eat as fast as her. Ahsoka saw Jyun eating as fast as her. She figures that he was trying to out eat her. It was childish she knew but after losing to him so many times she knew she had to beat him just once. Even if that was in something childish. So she grabbed some more food and began to eat as much as she could.

Sherri saw what the two was doing so she decided to grab her fish and drink and move back away from the table to allow the two to eat. She wanted to stop them from what they were doing but instead she just sat back and watched the two eat. Sooner or later she knew what was going to happened when they finished. Sherri just stood there, smiled and ate her dinner.

After a few minutes everyone was done eating. Sherri finished put her plate and cup down and walked over to the table. She saw Jyun and Ahsoka passed out after eating everything that was on the table. Jyun was on the table groaning while Ahsoka had her head down groaning as well.

Sherri sighted, she couldn't believe at what she saw. Both acted like little kids, trying to outeat the other. She couldn't blame them really after what they went through a few days ago. A few days ago they were enemies now they acted like two siblings trying to beat the other. Sherri couldn't help but smile a little. She asked Winston to help Jyun to his room, while Sherri helped Ahsoka to her quarters.

Sherri carried Ahsoka to her room. Sherri had for the last few months made an extra room. She hoped that she would find someone to be her new assistant, a girl assistant she didn't want a guy for the job seeing as guys in this galaxy only have one thing on their mind. But so far nothing, there aren't many female assistants for a secret job.

Sherri entered the room and helped put Ahsoka on the bed. She lifted the covers and when Ahsoka was on the bed, she brought the covers down. Sherri saw that Ahsoka was tired. After eating so much it wouldn't surprise anyone if someone got tired. As Sherri leaving Ahsoka called out to her. "Hey Sherri can I ask you something?" said Ahsoka.

"Sure what's up kid" said Sherri.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier and during dinner" said Ahsoka

"Don't worry about it, I can't blame you really. And as for dinner I knew you were hungry now that I can't really blame. Not having eaten in five days can really affect someone" said Sherri.

"Thanks, also I have one more question. If you know what Jyun has done, why are you still working for him? Did he threaten you or a family member?" said Ahsoka.

"First of all my family died years ago before I met Jyun" said Sherri.

"Sorry" said Ahsoka feeling bad she brought up Sherri's family.

"That's okay, and as for Jyun. The reason I work for him is because he is my friend. I was there when he was born and since then I have always watched out for him" said Sherri.

"Sounds like you love him" said Ahsoka.

"Like he was my son" said Sherri.

Ahsoka didn't say anymore, she was tired and she needed to sleep. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Night Sherri" said Ahsoka.

"Good night Ahsoka sweet dreams" said Sherri as she left the room.

* * *

_Coruscant _

Back on Coruscant the Jedi council still haven't found anything on either the invisible demon Jyun or Ahsoka Tano. They fear that Jyun may have sold her to the separatist or has killed her. Anakin Skywalker who regained consciousness wanted to help find his padawan. Obi wan informed him that he is still not ready to return and that he will find Ahsoka. Although the council were still searching the odds of finding Ahsoka was starting to become very thin, and with the war going on they had to refocus on the war and would need all their resources to end this war. The chancellor has put Jyun on the most wanted by the republic for crimes against the republic.

In the underworld of Coruscant many of the bounty hunters and criminals heard that Count Dooku has put a hit on Jyun for one million credits. Dead or alive was how much Dooku wanted Jyun gone. Plus five hundred thousand credits for the Jedi who was with Jyun. Dooku told the criminals to keep this quite from the Jedi order and from the republic. The jedi now think that the jedi Jyun took is dead. So there was no reason to inform them that she wasn't alive.

* * *

_Nightshroud_

Jyun woke up from around six in the morning and began to train in the training room. He needed to get rid the food he ate last night so for today's training he would do some laps, weights, practice using the force, and practice his swordsman skills. If he was to beat Dooku he would need all he learned in the past to be at the level he needed them to be. But even with his training and his focus on beating Dooku, something kept coming to Jyun's mind. More of someone he was thinking of, that someone was Ahsoka.

**Why am I thinking about her? Why do I feel different when I see or am around her? Damn it I can't lose my focus, if I am to beat Dooku I need to be aggressive, smart, and stronger to beat him. I can't have any distractions. **Jyun needed to refocus on his training he lifted himself up on both his hand and began to use the force to lift up four five hundred pound of weights into a box that was in the corner of the room, while having weight straps on his legs and hands (all four weigh 50 KG). This proved to be a challenge Jyun needed to put the weights in the box to end this training. But with the weights that he had on, the balance he needed to maintain, and of course Jyun turned off the air in the room so with the heat and lights off it was proving to be very difficult.

Ahsoka woke up early in the morning feeling thirsty. She went out her room to look for the kitchen to find her a glass of water. The lights were off the ship making it hard for Ahsoka to find the kitchen. Ahsoka then heard some noises coming nearby. Ahsoka went to investigate the noise. She would have used the force to sense who it was, but thanks to the force collar it made it hard for her to know who it was.

Jyun was closing in on the box. He needed a few more meters to finish it. Just as he was about to finish he heard the door opened and the lights turned on. Jyun lost his balance and fell on his back dropping the weights.

"Jyun are you all right" said Ahsoka as she went over to see if Jyun was all right.

"Yeah just peachy" said Jyun as he got off his back and just sat on the floor removing the weights. "Would have been better if I finished what I was doing though" said Jyun.

Ahsoka saw Jyun removing his weights, and tried lifting one of them. She found that the weights were heavy. "Man how much does this thing weigh anyways?" said Ahsoka.

"Around 50 Kg each" said Jyun as he got off the floor and headed for his water bottle.

"50 each wow that's impressive how long have you been doing this?" said Ahsoka.

"Let's see maybe five years I guess" said Jyun as he noticed his shirt was torn. He took it off to inspect it better to see if Sherri could fix it.

Ahsoka saw Jyun taking his shirt off and saw his body. He had a muscular body, with many scars from his chest, stomach, some on his back as well. Ahsoka blushed a little thinking about Jyun's body. **Wow I never knew Jyun looked like that, the way his body looks, his strong arms. I wonder how it feels to be in those…wait what am I thinking I'm a Jedi I shouldn't be thinking of stuff like that. No matter how hot he looks…aughhh stop it.**

Jyun saw something was bothering Ahsoka and wondered what was wrong when he also wondered what was she doing this early in the morning. "Hey what are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?" said Jyun.

Ahsoka snapped back to reality and heard what Jyun asked her. "I was thirsty so I was looking for the kitchen. Then I heard some noises coming in this room so I went to check on it. Wouldn't need to if I didn't have this thing on my wrist" said Ahsoka as she showed the force collar.

"Sherri already told you I don't want you messing with my ship. I build it from scratch and the last thing I want is somebody who thinks they can fly a ship wrecking it" said Jyun.

"Really well I'll have you know I'm a great pilot and have flown many successful missions during my time" said Ahsoka.

"Is that right?" said Jyun.

"Yeah that's right" said Ahsoka crossing her arms.

"Hmmm what about that time during the Ryloth invasion where you got your entire fighter squad wiped out and nearly killed your master" said Jyun.

Ahsoka remembered that mission it was her first failed mission. She got her squad wiped out and nearly killed her master and the admiral killed. "Wait how did you know that?" said Ahsoka.

"While you slept I did a background check on you. Sherri is both an amazing doctor and hacker. And with an A.I. (artificial intelligent) like Winston helping us. Hacking into the republic system was easy as cake" said Jyun.

"Wait is that how you were able to turn off the lights and power of our republic cruisers?" asked Ahsoka.

"What, I only did that to fight the Jedi's not the clones. Not my fault your systems are easy for Sherri and Winston to hack into…By the way is it true you nearly crushed your master with a wall on your first mission?" said Jyun.

"I um well I knew what I was doing not my fault Anakin didn't see the hole in the wall. Besides I did some good during my first mission" said Ahsoka.

"Yeah protecting a hut baby is a good job. That and fighting a hairless harpy like Ventress is so hard. Though I have to admit your one of the few to survive Grievous even though you almost lost because of a little droid" said Jyun.

"First of all I didn't know goldie was a spy. Second I protected stinky from a bunch of Magna guards. That's very impressive for a padawan to do" said Ahsoka.

"Right try fighting a bunch of adult male Rancors, some Nexu, and an Akul. All in a week, believe me its no easy task" said Jyun.

"Wait you killed an Akul, when?" said Ahsoka surprise to hear Jyun kill an Akul from Ahsoka's home world of Shili.

"I think it was the first one I killed when I was seven years old. The only weapon I had at the time as a knife" said Jyun.

"Just a knife huh, how long did it take for you to beat it?" said Ahsoka.

"I there for I think two days. It took me ten minutes to kill it" said Jyun.

"Ten minutes that's it, now I know that has to be a lie" said Ahsoka who didn't believe Jyun could have killed an Akul in ten minutes.

"Want prove fine wait here I'll be back" said Jyun as he left the room to go bring Ahsoka prove.

Ahsoka didn't believe Jyun could have killed, it took her days to kill an Akul, so how is it this guy killed it in two days and in ten minutes. Ahsoka noticed a several swords on the wall. They were regular swords and near them was a commando droid. Ahsoka figures Jyun uses this one for training. Their faster than a regular droid and stronger. Ahsoka needed to get herself back as she was; she grabbed one of the swords (a katana). So she turned on the droid and told it to attack her. The droid responded by grabbing one of the swords and charged at Ahsoka.

Jyun was coming back from his trophy room and headed back to the training room. When he entered he saw Ahsoka fighting the commando droid. Jyun didn't say anything to interrupt her fight with the droid, nor did Ahsoka notice him. Jyun was amazed by watching the girl. He met her only few days ago, both enemies who tried to kill one another and now she was fighting a commando droid, she wasn't at 100 percent but so far she was holding her own. He had to admit although she caused him problems a few days ago. He had to respect how much effort she gave during their fights and what she was doing now.

**Damn have to give her credit for a jedi she's not that bad. I have to admit she's also cute for a jedi…huh did I just said she was cute…hmm maybe she is. But I doubt she feels the same way.**

Ahsoka ducked the droids slash and cut the droids legs, then its head clean off. The head bounced off near Jyun who stood there with a sly smile on his face. Ahsoka got on one knee trying to catch her breath. It has been a while since she fought her body didn't react the way it did before. She then saw a hand near her holding a bottle of water. She saw that it was Jyun who helped her up. "You okay?" asked Jyun.

"Yeah it's…been a while…since I fought something…especially a commando droid" said Ahsoka trying to catch her breath.

"Heh I can't blame you after sleeping for five days. Well I guess it would make the body weaker" said Jyun as he led Ahsoka to a bench nearby.

"Here you said you wanted water right, and after fighting that commando droid probably made you dehydrated so drink up" said Jyun as he handed Ahsoka the bottle of water.

"Thanks Jyun" said Ahsoka as she drank the water.

"Your welcome Ahsoka…well I'm going to take a shower see ya later" said Jyun.

"Hey Jyun you said you had prove that you killed an Akul so where is it?" said Ahsoka.

"Oh right well here it is" said Jyun as he showed her the skull of an Akul (don't know what an Akul looks like so I'm just showing the skull). Ahsoka couldn't believe Jyun was telling the truth. She was younger than Jyun when she killed her first Akul. But for Jyun to do it and in less time than her or any other Togruta warriors she knew was unheard of.

"You can have it if you want that one was the second one I killed after the first one. But it took me a minute to kill that one so I don't want it" said Jyun as he left the room.

Ahsoka was now even more impressed. He killed two, and this one took a minute to kill. Who is this guy? Is what went through Ahsoka's mind.

**The end of this chapter many more to come. Hoping to end this before school starts. For those who will start High School soon good luck to you, word of advice to any seniors don't do anything stupid enjoy your last year in high school and good luck wherever you go…to the freshmen's just suck it up and don't do any dumb shit believe me it will not end well with you. And last to us college kids…pray, work hard, and let's get this semester over with. **


	16. Chapter 16

**TNA'S Hardcore Justice (it's a wrestling ppv if you don't like it just skip to the story then) in my mind was great I wish I could have seen it on PPV, but oh well. Anyways here is the next chapter enjoy.**

**Pain, Forgiveness, and Love **

_Sherri's room_

Sherri was awake in her room after going over some things on her computer. Sherri was trying to hack into the separatist system without being track in order to find out where Dooku was hiding. So far all she found was some old designs for the Malevolence and some design for a giant space station design to destroy an entire planet (hint hint). None of them telling Sherri where Dooku was or who his master was.

Sherri then heard a knock on her door and a voice, "Sherri it's me Ahsoka, can I talk to you?" said Ahsoka. Sherri sighted and turned off her computer. "Yeah just a minute" said Sherri as she grabbed her robe and opened the door to see Ahsoka holding a skull. "Uh Ahsoka what's with the skull and why are you awake it's still pretty early?" asked Sherri.

"Oh right sorry Jyun gave it to me and I got thirsty so I went to get some water" said Ahsoka.

"Huh normally when a guy likes a girl they would traditionally give a girl flowers instead of a skull, but I guess if that's what you kids do now then who am I to argue" said Sherri.

"What, no Jyun was just showing off that he killed an Akul and gave it to me. He didn't do it because he likes me…right?" said Ahsoka.

"Well I don't know really, boys are different than us girls. They try to act cool and think their not interested in us. But eventually they get the nerve to say that they like you and show that their not the cool though guy they try to make us believe they are. At least that's how the boys on my planet acted at least…hey why don't you come in so we can talk more" said Sherri.

"Sure thanks I hope I didn't interrupt your sleeping" said Ahsoka as she entered the room and put the skull near a table.

Ahsoka saw Sherri's room was different then her room. It was big, it had a table with a computer, it had a queen size bed, drawers, a bathroom, a closet (big enough to fit a football team in), and a cabinet full of books. "Wow your room is bigger than mine, I take it the size was your idea" said Ahsoka.

"No actually Jyun said he owed me a lot for what I have done for him so he made this room bigger for me. I don't like it because it's too big, but I didn't have the heart to tell him" said Sherri.

"Really huh Jyun did this because of everything you did for him huh. Well I guess he was right" said Ahsoka.

"Yep, so Ahsoka was I right about him being a good person" said Sherri.

"Well he was nice enough to give me a hand and some water…so yeah I guess he isn't a bad person, when he's not killing Jedis or clones" said Ahsoka.

"Of course, but believe me really he isn't that bad. Sure he kills others, makes sarcastic comments, pulls pranks on me, or is hard to get along sometimes. But in the end when he gives someone his word he sticks to it no matter what" said Sherri.

"Really his word huh, so he's an honest guy I never really knew that" said Ahsoka in a sarcastic tone.

"You know you and him are somewhat alike Ahsoka. You both make sarcastic comments, you're both competitive, you're overconfident in your abilities, and you're both stubborn" said Sherri.

"Hey wait a minute I'm not stubborn or overconfident in my abilities" said Ahsoka who seemed insulted by what Sherri said.

"Oh please I saw through the computer screens how you though you could beat Jyun by yourself just because you were taught by Anakin Skywalker. In the end however you lost to him…three times. And when it looks like your losing you don't give up, that's shows how stubborn you are" said Sherri explaining Ahsoka her flaws.

Ahsoka didn't respond to Sherri. She had to admit there were times when she though with all of her training she could beat anyone. But as she remembered she let her over confidence get the best of her. From fighting guys like Grievous, Cad Bane, and even Jyun. And her stubbornness cost her missions on both Ryloth and Felucia. Sherri was right if she was to be a Jedi knight she would need to improve herself on these mistakes.

"Hey Ahsoka you okay?" said Sherri noticing Ahsoka hasn't aid a word.

"Yeah sorry I guess I spaced out a bit. Um Sherri can I ask you another question?" said Ahsoka.

"Sure what else do you want to know?" said Sherri.

"Well two things one is something Jyun told me. He said you hacked into the computer system of the republic to turn off the power. Is it true?" said Ahsoka.

"Um well yes I'm afraid it is true. But I only did that so that only the jedi would fight Jyun no one else was suppose to get hurt. I'm sorry for the death of those clones and your Jedi friends Ahsoka, I'm truly am sorry" said Sherri apologizing to Ahsoka for her sins.

"I know it wasn't your fault Sherri. Jyun does seem like a good person, but I can never forgive him for what he did" said Ahsoka.

"I bet one of those Jedi's he killed was a good friend of yours" said Sherri.

"Yeah his name was Tyler. He became my friend after the death of my first friend Alex" said Ahsoka.

"Alex huh hmm were you two close?" asked Sherri. She had heard the name before but needed to be sure if it was the same person she thought she knew.

"He was my first friend in the jedi temple. He helped me adjust to the temple life and looked out for me. He was a great friend and I looked up to him like an older brother" said Ahsoka.

"But then there was an accident and he was killed. There was some kind of earthquake and it affected the jedi temple. Alex grabbed my hand and tries to lead me away from the quake. But then one of the pillars gave away and he threw me away from them. I looked back and the last thing I saw was Alex being crushed" said Ahsoka as tears began to form in her eyes.

Sherri went over to comfort Ahsoka. Sherri sat next to Ahsoka and gave her a hug. "I know what it feels like Ahsoka. To lose someone your care about, the pain and the sadness it really doesn't go away now does it" said Sherri.

"I guess not, so who did you lose that was precious to you" asked Ahsoka as he wiped the tears away.

"Remember when I told you about my past life" said Sherri.

"Yeah I remember" said Ahsoka.

"Well when I was 18 years old I met the love of my life. We where young back then and we didn't have a care in the world. I was a doctor and he was a soldier, his name was Ryan. We fell in love the moment we met. We dated for a year when he proposed to me. That was the happiest day of my life. We got married months later and both left our jobs. I opened a small hospital in a small town while Ryan opened up a restaurant" said Sherri.

Ahsoka smiled when she heard Sherri telling her about how in two people could fall in love in first sight.

"But just like every love story there's a tragedy. Pirates invaded our town and killed many people. Ryan and I headed to our apartment, since it had a secret room where we would be save. But there was an explosion and the last thing I remember seeing was Ryan in front of me bleeding, I crawled over to him and stayed by his side hoping that if we would die, we would die together" said Sherri.

"I woke up in a hospital bed, I was alive. I had hoped Ryan was alive too so I looked around and saw he wasn't there. I asked the nurse if he was okay…she told me he died in surgery. I felt a huge pain in my chest. Like my heart was being stabbed slowly" said Sherri.

"I'm sorry Sherri I guess we both lost someone we cared about" said Ahsoka as she tried to comfort Sherri.

"Not exactly Ahsoka. You see the explosion not only killed my husband…but our baby as well" said Sherri. "I was six months pregnant and my baby died" said Sherri.

"Oh my…I didn't know" said Ahsoka.

"Yeah anyways after I left the hospital I didn't know what else to do with my life, till I was approached by my old teacher he offered me a chance to help him with something he has been doing for a while now and well I didn't have anything else to do so I joined him. One thing led to another I met Jyun and joined him" said Sherri.

"Just like that, I thought you said you knew him when he was young" said Ahsoka.

"I did my old teachers name was Rolland Kane. He said I was to keep an eye on a child. And his name was Jyun. He was a quite kid, didn't say much, but after a few months I grew attached to him and well like I said last night I look to him as if he was my own" said Sherri.

"I see well I guess that explains things about you and Jyun but what happened to Kane?" asked Ahsoka.

"Is that your last question Ahsoka because you did say you wanted to ask me two questions and you already wasted one. Is this your last question?" said Sherri.

Ahsoka did want to know what happen to this Rolland Kane but she still needed to ask another question regarding a certain skull. "Well maybe I'll ask you that question another time. All right my real question is about that skull did Jyun really kill two Akuls one in ten minute the other a minute?" asked Ahsoka.

"Yes he killed the first one in ten minutes in an interesting battle. As for the other one Jyun saw it watching him during the fight and tried to attack when the fight was over but was beheaded by Jyun" said Sherri.

Ahsoka couldn't believe that Jyun was really telling the truth. She had to admit she had now a new sigh of respect to Jyun. She now respected him and was impress by what he could do.

"Now then since you asked me all the questions you wanted to asked me. Out of my room Ahsoka" said Sherri.

"Huh wait right now" asked Ahsoka.

"Yep I need to take a shower, recheck all my data, and get to work out you go. Oh and don't forget your skull bye" said Sherri as she led Ahsoka out the room and closed the door.

Ahsoka stood there a moment and left to her room. She looked down on the skull on the Akul and thought back on what Sherri said earlier about how boys give girls gifts as a sign that they like them. Ahsoka knew she didn't like Jyun at least she thinks she doesn't. If she did then that would be a big problem.

* * *

_Jyun's room_

Jyun was putting on his armor so that he would be ready for today. After he finished showering he put on his combat pants, muscle shirt, and his boots. When he finished he put on his armor for his chest, arms, knees, and boots. Winston told Jyun that Dooku has put a bounty on him and Ahsoka. Jyun knew he couldn't keep Ahsoka on his ship for much longer. She was already healed and he needed to get her away from him before Dooku found them. So he told Winston to find a nearby republic base to drop Ahsoka off.

Winston told him that there was a planet nearby but it would take at least five hours to get to it. Jyun knew it was close enough and knew that once she was back with the jedi's she would be safe. Jyun cared about Ahsoka. He knew it was something more than memories from Alex, it was something else. He overheard Sherri and Ahsoka talking earlier. He felt something towards her, but knew he could never tell her about them. One she was a jedi and they were not allow to have attachments, two he killed her friends he doubt she would like him after what he did, and three he wasn't human. He was different, and knew the path he was on would eventually lead to his death, and he didn't want anyone to follow him down the path he was about to go down.

* * *

_Living room_

Ahsoka was in the living room reading a book Sherri gave her to read to pass the time. She was reading _"Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea" by Jules Verne._ Jyun came into the room and saw Ahsoka reading a book. He recognized what she was reading. "Enjoying the book" said Jyun.

Ahsoka turned around and saw Jyun behind him wearing his armor. "Yeah it's all right. Sherri told me this guy Jules Verne. Almost all the books he made talk about futuristic technologies that were still far for his planet to gain" said Ahsoka.

"Yeah I read most of his books. Sherri gave me some of his books every year, said it was for my birthday. Not that I really cared if it was my birthday" said Jyun as he sat on the couch next to Ahsoka.

"You don't care if it was your birthday, why?" said Ahsoka.

"Well to me I don't care because well it's kind of personal. Let's just say I didn't have a good birthday where I was growing up let's just leave it at that" said Jyun.

"Well Jyun if you want you could tell me, where were you born?" said Ahsoka trying to find out more about Jyun.

Jyun knew what Ahsoka was trying to do. "Okay I was born on Hoth and was raised by the Wampas" said Jyun being sarcastic.

"Ha Ha very funny Jyun, fine how old are you then?" said Ahsoka who was annoyed by Jyun's response.

"Well my dear if you really want to know I'm 16 years old, you" said Jyun.

"Well I'm 15 years old. Now then how long have you been well doing all of this" said Ahsoka.

"I have been doing all of this for ten years now. My turn how long have you been in this war" said Jyun.

"Well I guess a year now maybe less I started when I helped liberate Christophsis" said Ahsoka.

"Were you nearly got your master killed right" said Jyun.

"I didn't almost get him killed and second stop bringing that up. Anyways ever since then I have done a lot of good for the republic" said Ahsoka.

"I see well besides getting your master nearly killed or saving his butt, I wouldn't be surprise if they make you a knight soon" said Jyun.

"Thanks so mind telling me what's with the armor?" said Ahsoka.

"Before I answer your question, do you want to know more about me or just the armor" said Jyun.

"Well I wouldn't mind if you told me both" said Ahsoka.

"All right, I'm five foot seven inches tall; I weigh in around 180 pounds, my favorite color is green, I hate fighting idiots who don't know how to fight, I like flying ships and fighting. Okay then your turn" said Jyun**.**

Okay then, I'm five foot two inches tall, I don't know how much I weight and will not tell you (I don't think in my mind a girl is suppose to tell a guy how much she weights), my favorite color is blue, I hate people who hurt others for power and money, I like helping others, and I guess that's it" said Ahsoka.

"I see well I must admit these last few days with you have been very interesting. I don't think I have ever met anyone who has an attitude or a personality like you have" said Jyun.

"Well your not that bad either Jyun, and I have to admit even though we have known each other for a few days I had a lot of fun" said Ahsoka.

Jyun could sense Ahsoka was a bit happy. But he could also sense some sadness in her. He knew what is was, "But I take it you wont forgive me for what I've done to your friend Tyler right" said Jyun.

"I don't know Jyun. You killed him and there is nothing I or you can do that will change that. But I know he wouldn't want me to hold a grudge against you" said Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka I'm sorry for what I've done and hope one day you will forgive me" said Jyun.

Ahsoka knew she would have to forgive him someday. He said he would give up hunting Jedi's and even quit the separatist. She shouldn't believe him, but looking at him she knew she had to. "Jyun I …" Ahsoka was interrupted by Winston who was calling through the intercom. "Sir we have arrived to the planet we should arrive on the surface in ten minutes" said Winston.

"Got it Winston thanks. Well I guess this is a conversation for another time" said Jyun as he got off the couch and headed out the room.

Ahsoka was going to apologized to Jyun to after hearing Winston she decided to wait for another time. She got up and followed Jyun.

* * *

_Planet of Rodia_

"We have arrived on Rodia; we are less than a few miles away from the republic base nearby. Don't worry though I have used a jamming system to prevent the republic from sensing our presence master Jyun" said Winston.

Jyun, Sherri, and Ahsoka arrived in the cargo room of the ship waiting to open the doors. "Thanks Winston, just land us as close as you can understand" said Jyun.

"Yes sir" said Winston.

"Ahsoka before I forget here is your lightsaber Jyun gave it to me to make some adjustments on it. Its light enough for you to block an enemy or blaster in high speed, and cleaned it while you were asleep. I hope you don't mind what I did" said Sherri as she handed Ahsoka her lightsaber.

"Thanks Sherri and no I don't mind what you did thank you. I am going to miss talking to you Sherri, oh and I forgot here the book you lend me" said Ahsoka as she handed Sherri the Jules Verne book.

"Keep it, as a gift from me to you" said Sherri.

"Ahsoka before I forget here" said Jyun as he grabbed Ahsoka's wrist and took off the force color.

"Thank you Jyun, I hope the next time we meet is on better circumstances" said Ahsoka.

"Me too, just get stronger next time we meet. I would hate to beat you up again" said Jyun.

"Well next time we meet I will beat you Jyun" said Ahsoka.

The ship landed and the doors opened. It was bright and the area was surrounded by the tropical trees and water. "Ahsoka before you go here take this" said Sherri as she handed Ahsoka a round cylinder with a button on it.

"What is it Sherri?" said Ahsoka.

"Its sort of a tracker, once we take off activate it so that the republic base will get the signal and come pick you up. I doubt your going to swim through the jungle" said Sherri.

"Oh okay thanks Sherri" said Ahsoka as she gave Sherri a hug.

"Take care now Ahsoka and good luck" said Sherri as she returned the hug.

"See ya Winston take care" said Ahsoka as she turned to the intercom to Winston.

"Good bye my dear and do take care" said Winston. Ahsoka turned to Jyun and didn't know what she should say.

"Well I guess till next time Ahsoka" said Jyun who seemed sad she was leaving.

"Yeah good bye Jyun and take care" said Ahsoka as she now seemed sad that was all Jyun would say. She got off the ship and stood clear away from the ship as it took off. She saw the ship turn on its cloaking device and took off. Ahsoka seemed sad seeing Jyun take off, but knew that whatever she was feeling would never be. She looked around and activated the tracking device and waited for some clones to come by and pick her up. The first thing she needed to do was come up with an excuse on what to tell the jedi council on what happened to her.

Unbeknown to her Ahsoka was being watched. A battle droid contacted someone one his wrist that they found a jedi nearby. The voice responding told them to halt their position that he would come and take care of the jedi himself.

* * *

**End of this chapter till next time. Please leave some reviews see ya.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome back everyone, here is the next chapter we are near the end of the story, probably a few more chapters and then it will all end. But never fear after this school semester is over I will start on the sequel. But for now here is the next chapter.**

** Jyun vs. Grievous**

_Planet surface_

Jyun watched as they were leaving the planet. Jyun felt sad that he left. It was a weird feeling for him. He was never sad before so it was hard for him to accept this feeling. But he knew he had to; if he asked Ahsoka to stay she would have been killed by Dooku or get captured and used on like he was. In his mind he did the right thing, but in his heart he felt horrible.

"Sir I have something to tell you" said Winston.

"Not now Winston maybe later" said Jyun.

"But sir it regards to what I detected the moment we left the surface" said Winston.

"What are we being followed or something?" said Jyun.

"No sir I detected a separatist ship nearby. I didn't get a read on it until we left the area. One of the ships is a Belbullab-22 starfighter a ship used commonly by General Grievous" said Winston.

Jyun realized what this meant. "Winston turned the ship around and tell Sherri to get my equipment ready" said Jyun.

"Understood sir right away" said Winston as he turned the ship around and headed back down to the surface.

_

* * *

_

Ahsoka was picked up by three troopers who were on patrol when they got a signal nearby. When they got there Ahsoka told them she was a Jedi and she was Ahsoka Tano. The troopers didn't believe her at first but when one of them took out a holocron that showed an image of Ahsoka Tano it was confirmed that she was the missing Jedi.

While they headed back to base the clones asked her questions on how she was alive, was it the demon that took her, what did the demon looked like. Ahsoka wanted to tell the men that Jyun wasn't a demon that he was…well he wasn't a demon. But couldn't blame the men, after what Jyun did she couldn't blame them for asking.

Before she answered she noticed smoke coming from where the clones were heading. "Trooper stop" said Ahsoka ordering the clone she was riding with to stop. The other two stopped as well and wondered why the commander ordered then to stop. Ahsoka ordered her men to follow her from the road and into the jungle. When they got to where the base was they saw that it was in ruins.

"What the hell happened here? The base wasn't like this when we left" said one of the clones. Ahsoka looked closely and saw something "trooper may I borrow your binoculars" said Ahsoka. The clone handed her the binoculars and she saw what she suspected she saw, it was several battle droids. Not an army of them, but enough to take over a small outpost base like the one the clones were from.

"Guys do you know how far the nearest base is?" asked Ahsoka.

"There may be one another miles from here sir" said one of the clones.

"Good let's get back to the bikes and head there. We have to warn the republic about the separatist" said Ahsoka.

As they headed back to the bikes they run into about ten battle droids. "Hey it's the clones blast them" said one of the droids as they began to open fire on Ahsoka and the three clones. Ahsoka blocked the blast and order the men to go behind the tress for cover. The clones were able to shoot three of the clones while Ahsoka redirected their blasters back to two of the droids leaving five, Ahsoka went behind one of the trees for cover. Before she would have just charge at the remaining droids and destroy them. But since she was still rusty she didn't want to risk anything yet.

"Sir what do we do?" said one of the clones.

Ahsoka thought for a moment and saw the trees behind the droids. "Boys keep those tin cans off me I'll be back" said Ahsoka as she hid near some trees. The clones opened fire trying to keep the clankers way from the commander. When the droids advanced away from the bikes, Ahsoka used the force and was able to bring down trees and crushed the droids.

"Not bad sir, I thought you were just going to slash them instead" said one of the clones.

"Well I though of an easier way than that trooper now then let's head to that base" said Ahsoka.

"But first you'll need to get through me first youngling" said a deep voice. Ahsoka recognized the voice and saw a green lightsaber pierced one of the clones from behind. Both of the clones stepped away and saw who it was.

Ahsoka saw who it was; it was General Grievous the General of the droid army. "It's been a while since we've seen each other hasn't it young one" said Grievous as he threw the clone off his lightsaber and from behind him came two Magna guards.

"Well if it isn't General Grievous I should have known it was you who attacked that outpost" said Ahsoka as she turned on her lightsaber and readied herself.

"Ha ha ha ha, actually I heard that demon freak Jyun like the hot planets so I thought I come here to find him, but no suck luck. But now I found something to take my frustration on" said Grievous as he took out a blue lightsaber.

Ahsoka knew she didn't have a chance against grievous, the first time she was lucky. But in her condition luck won't be on her side. But at least she wanted to get the clones away from here and warn the base that Grievous was here. "Troopers get out of here; warn the base that Grievous is here. While I hold him and his tin cans off" said Ahsoka.

"But sir we can help" said one of the clones.

"That's an order trooper go now" said Ahsoka. The clones hesitated at first but knew they had to follow orders. So they took off to warn the base.

"If you think I will let those clones go, think again Jedi. You two go and terminate them" said Grievous ordering his two bodyguards to take care of the clones.

Ahsoka tried to stop them, but was stopped by Grievous who stood in her way and tried to slice her with both his lightsaber's. Ahsoka blocked them, pushed them back and moved away from Grievous.

"Well now I hope you don't expect your master to save you his time little one" said Grievous.

"I won't need saving when I'm done with you grievous" said Ahsoka trying to not look intimidated or scared.

* * *

_Jungle of Rodia_

Meanwhile in the jungle the two clone troopers were trying to take out the Magna guards following them. The droids blocked their blasters and charged at them. The first one stabbed one of the clones with its staff and killed him with it. The other one hit the clone in the arm knocking him to the ground the clone shot the droid but the droid used its staff to throw the gun away. It then stomped its foot on the clones chest and lifted the staff. Just before it did, something grabbed the staff and cut the droids head right off. The other guard saw what happened. It charged at the unseen enemy with its heat sensors and tried to pierce the enemy with the staff only to get shot at by a blast coming from this unseen enemy.

The clone trooper stood there in shock at what he just saw. The unseen foe turned off its cloaking device and revealed to be Jyun. "Where is grievous?" said Jyun in a deep static voice. The clone didn't respond as he was still shock to see the demon Jyun before him. Jyun grabbed the clone and lifted him with both hands, "I said where is grievous?" said Jyun who seemed more serious than before. The trooper pointed to where grievous was, Jyun let the clone go and headed towards where the clone pointed at.

* * *

_On the road_

Ahsoka wasn't doing so well against grievous. She thanked Sherri for helping improve her lightsaber. If she hadn't done that she doubt she would be able to survive against grievous as long as she was.

"What's the matter little one, getting tired. I must admit you put up an interesting effort, but its time for me to end this fight" said Grievous.

Ahsoka readied herself for whatever grievous had in store for her. Grievous charged again at Ahsoka and tried striking down hard on Ahsoka. Ahsoka was having trouble blocking the sabers. With her lightsaber it was no problem, but her stamina was causing her to get slower and slower with each strike. Grievous saw an opening he used his right lightsaber to block Ahsoka, then grabbed Ahsoka's right arm with his left and threw her into the bikes. Grievous then grabbed Ahsoka's lightsaber and looked at where Ahsoka was.

"Well now this lightsaber is different from the ones I have acquired in the past. This will make a fine addition to my collection" said Grievous as he turned on Ahsoka's lightsaber, thinking on using it on Ahsoka.

Ahsoka still woozy from being thrown into the bikes. She wasn't as quick as she was before. She saw grievous already near her. She looked up and saw grievous preparing to strike down on her, till she sense something nearby and saw a spear heading towards Grievous. Grievous saw this and jumped away from the spear and Ahsoka.

Ahsoka saw something blurry landing in front of her. Then she saw the blur become clearer. It was Jyun; he came back and looked ready for a fight.

"Well, well what do we have here? You must be the demon know as Jyun huh, hehehehehe I must admit I was expecting you to be a bit taller" said Grievous.

"General Grievous, the General of the droid army. Huh you're shorter and uglier than I expected" said Jyun.

Grievous let out a growl at what Jyun said, "Watch it boy I have killed more Jedi's than you ever had" said Grievous.

"Well at least I didn't need to cheat in my fight against the jedi's. Unlike you I don't need bodyguards like the ones I took out earlier to win my fight" said Jyun as he took out his lightsaber.

"A lightsaber huh, well then adding your lightsaber to my collection will be very satisfying" said grievous as he put Ahsoka's lightsaber away and took out his two lightsabers, "attack Jyun" said grievous.

Jyun used the force to throw one of the bikes behind Ahsoka and threw it at grievous. Grievous sliced the bike away and saw Jyun charging at him. Grievous blocked the first slice and the second. Jyun was swinging his lightsaber all around grievous. Grievous was on the defense as Jyun continued to strike down. Grievous and Jyun's sabers clashed against each other. Both looked at each other face to well mask, Grievous pushed Jyun back and began to strike back but Jyun didn't bother using his saber, instead he used his speed to duck the blades and continued to dodge the blades. Jyun then jumped over grievous and kicked grievous in the face. Then he turned off his lightsaber and began to punch Grievous in the chest and then gave an uppercut to grievous which launched him sliding to the ground.

Ahsoka stood there in amazement. She knew Jyun was strong. Strong enough to fight her master, master Kenobi, Tyler, and master Phoivos. But to take the fight to grievous is something she hasn't seen before.

"What's the matter grievous I thought you said you were going to beat me. But now look at you your losing, the great and dangerous General Grievous is losing to a kid. I must admit its quit embarrassing isn't it? Losing to a kid, I wonder what would the separatist would say" said Jyun trying to get grievous angry enough to make a mistake.

Grievous growled in anger. He couldn't believe he was being looked down by a punk. Someone who isn't on the same level as he was. "I will not be looked down by you boy, I will kill you and your little friend too" said Grievous.

"Don't be too sure rusty I'm not going to lose to you, in fact I don't need my lightsaber to beat you" said Jyun as he put his saber away.

"No lightsaber huh, well that's fine with me, because I will beat you with my sabers" said grievous as he charged at Jyun.

Jyun ducked the sabers again using his speed and agility. Everytime he ducked an attack he punched grievous in the face and sides much like a boxer would do. Grievous used a scissors attack on Jyun but he ducked and superkicked Grievous launching him again this time to a tree. Jyun stood there smiling under his mask; he couldn't believe this was the best Dooku had in his army. No wonder grievous failed in plans so many times.

"Had enough rusty or do you want some more?" said Jyun.

"Damn it I will not LOSE!" shouted grievous. He needed to come up with a plant to beat Jyun. He needed for Jyun to make a mistake. He charged at Jyun and tried to slice him with both sabers again.

Jyun stopped them with both his hand grabbing grievous wrists. Both opponents proved they were good with a saber and now are proving they were just as strong as both were led to believe. Grievous saw his opportunity and he capitalized on it. Ahsoka saw Grievous third arm coming off the right arm and grabbing something. It was a blaster; Ahsoka had to warn Jyun, "Jyun look out!" shouted Ahsoka.

Jyun heard what Ahsoka said but it was too late. Grievous shot out three shots into Jyun. Jyun felt the shots and began to lose his grip on grievous arms, until he let go of them. Jyun got on both his knees and it looked like he stopped breathing.

Grievous began to laugh at what he had accomplished, "I told you boy, I am General Grievous. I told you I wasn't going to lose to a child like you" said Grievous.

Ahsoka felt her heart plummet. She couldn't believe Jyun was dead. But she knew it, she saw it. Ahsoka fell on her knees as tears formed in her eyes. She didn't want to believe it.

Grievous grabbed Jyun's lightsaber and turned it on. "Now then where was I oh yes I was going to kill the padawan with her lightsaber but I think killing you with it and with your own will have to do, say good bye boy" said Grievous as he raised both blades and was going to cut his head off with them.

Before he did, something shocking happened. Jyun grabbed both Grievous arms and stopped them from cutting his head. Ahsoka felt Jyun's presence and saw Jyun was still alive. Jyun got off his knees and got back on his own two feet. Grievous couldn't believe it. This boy took three shots in the chest and is still both alive and able to move. Who is this boy? Is what went through Grievous mind, grievous tried to use his blaster again but Ahsoka used the force to grab it away from him before he used it again. Jyun saw his opportunity and lifted his body and put both his feet on grievous face and started to push on it while holding on to grievous arms.

Grievous tried to get his arms away, but Jyun had him on a tight grip. "Tell me Grievous did you really think…a blaster would kill me…I have been through much worse pain than this" said Jyun with little breaths. "It's a damn shame though grievous…I wanted to kill you and take your head as a trophy…but for now I need you to go back and tell that old man Dooku…that I'm coming for him and his master…because when this is all over…the separatist, the sith, and this war WILL BE HISTORY!" shouted Jyun as he ripped grievous arms right off his body.

Grievous was thrown backwards and Jyun landed on his back with both of grievous arms near him. Ahsoka ran towards Jyun to see if he was okay. She got there and helped lift him up. Jyun was bleeding from the chest, his armor took some of the blow but not good enough. "Jyun are you okay, please say something" said Ahsoka.

"Yeah I'm fine…it just hurts a bit that's all. Are you okay is the question I'm wondering?" said Jyun trying to assure Ahsoka he was all right.

"You idiot of course I'm okay, thanks for asking" said Ahsoka relieve that Jyun was all right.

"Here contact Sherri tell her to bring the ship over now" said Jyun as he handed Ahsoka a communicator.

Before Ahsoka did, she saw grievous getting on his feet with his extra arms. Ahsoka helped Jyun up on his feet hoping to help him get away from grievous. "Did you think you have beaten me boy, I told you're not going to beat me no matter what you do" said Grievous as he took out another lightsaber. "Ahsoka move a little bit to your right this might get messy" said Jyun telling Ahsoka to move a bit, she saw what looked like a pack on his shoulder move around and then saw three red dots come from Jyun's side mask.

Grievous charged at Jyun with his lightsaber, Jyun aimed and fired his plasma caster at grievous sending him across the field and into the jungle. When there was no sign of grievous Jyun fell on one knee feeling tired and hurt. Ahsoka helped him from falling and laid him on the ground. She took out the communicator and contacted Sherri to bring the ship in, that Jyun was hurt. Sherri understood and was already on her way.

* * *

**This chapter is over and soon the next one will come. I think I will finish this story around Sunday so be ready for the ending. Please leave some reviews and see ya.**

On Rodia


	18. Chapter 18

**Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm I got nothing. Here is the next chapter enjoy.**

**The past and feelings revealed**

_Nightshroud_

Sherri was in the surgery room trying to save Jyun. Jyun took three shots from General Grievous blaster. The first two shots were stopped by the armor, but the third broke through and hit Jyun in the chest. The blaster barley missed both his heart and lungs, but still caused some bleeding and damage to Jyun. Sherri was in the room with Winston who linked into a droid body so that he could help Sherri with the surgery. So far the surgery was going well; Sherri put Jyun to sleep so that he wouldn't feel anything.

Outside the room sitting on a chair was Ahsoka. She sat there hoping the surgery was going well. The last thing she wanted was for Jyun to die because of her. When Sherri arrived with the ship Ahsoka helped Jyun inside and took him to the surgery room. Sherri asked Ahsoka if she was going to stay on Rodia. Ahsoka looked at Jyun for a second and told Sherri she was going to stay. Sherri knew Ahsoka should stay and go back to the republic, but saw something in Ahsoka's eye that wanted her to stay. Sherri allowed it and helped Ahsoka carry Jyun to the surgery room.

After an hour in surgery Sherri came out of the room with some blood on her clothes and gloves. "Sherri is Jyun all right?" asked Ahsoka as she got off the chair when Sherri came out. "Jyun's fine, the blast missed his heart and lungs, but he will need to rest for a while" said Sherri.

Ahsoka sighted after hearing the news. She was relief that Jyun was all right. "Um Sherri can I see him?" said Ahsoka.

"Hmmm maybe later for now he needs to rest. We'll come back in a few hours to see if he's awake" said Sherri. "Now then let me go change into my clothes and see if we can find another planet to drop you off" said Sherri.

"Actually Sherri, if it's okay with you. Can I stay until Jyun is back on his feet?" said Ahsoka.

Sherri knew Jyun wasn't going to like this, but Ahsoka did help him. So Sherri didn't see a problem with it, "sure now then help me make lunch, with Jyun incapacitated we will have to cook our own food" said Sherri as she and Ahsoka walked towards the kitchen laughing.

_Count Dooku's ship_

Count Dooku was not in a good mood. One of grievous battle droids informed him that Jyun had defeated grievous in battle. Although Grievous was alive…barley, Jyun was still out there breathing. Dooku knew Jyun was good, but to be able to beat grievous without a lightsaber mean the boy had gotten stronger. He could feel it; he knew he should have killed the boy along with Kane. Now with Grievous defeated it would only be a matter of time before he comes after him. Dooku knew he needed to come up with a plan. Should he fail, then Jyun would go after his master and the sith will be wiped out.

_Kitchen of Nightshroud_

Sherri and Ahsoka were in the kitchen trying to cook some lunch. It turns out both of them haven't got a clue on how to cook. They tried to make several meals but their meals seemed to turn out either burned or it was moving which caused Sherri to shoot it.

"Well Ahsoka it's official we're terrible cooks" said Sherri.

"Yeah looks that way, I though you said you were married. Isn't the wife suppose to know how to cook" said Ahsoka.

"I'm a doctor not a chef, besides last time I cook I nearly gave my husband food poisoning, same thing happened to Jyun as well. So they both decided to cook instead of me. Besides I thought living in a jedi temple, they would at least teach you how to cook" said Sherri.

"Not really, the only jedi who cooks was master Shaak Ti, and believe me you do not want to try her food" said Ahsoka as she shuddered remembering the last time she tried her masters cooking.

"Okay so were terrible cooks' big deal I'm sure Winston knows how to cook right Winston?" said Sherri.

Winston appeared in his robot form wearing an apron and a chef's hat. "I thought you never ask my lady. I have been studying every recipe and cooking methods in the entire galaxy" said Winston.

"Great thanks Winston" said Sherri.

"Yeah thanks Winston" said Ahsoka.

"It's my pleasure ladies now stand back and let this old bot do its job" said Winston as he entered the kitchen and began to cook.

Ahsoka and Sherri went over to the kitchen table and waited for Winston to finish making lunch. "Wow I've never met a droid that liked to cook" said Ahsoka.

"Well I shouldn't be surprise Winston being an A.I (Artificial Intelligence)" said Sherri.

"But I thought A.I's were suppose to act more like a droid than a real person" said Ahsoka.

"Well what makes Winston special is that he was a real person. See long ago Winston died of a terrible disease when he was around eighty years old. He donated his body to science when he died. I was able to find his brain and use it for an experiment I was conducting" said Sherri,

"An experiment, what kind of an experiment did you do that required a brain?" asked Ahsoka.

"Well I had a theory that what if I could download a human's personality, memories, and intelligence into a computer. Now on our planet it has never been done properly, but thanks to some tweaks here and there I was able to transfer Winston into an artificial computer and well the rest you could probably guess what happened next" said Sherri.

"So let me guess this straight. Winston who was once human is now inside this ships computer because of what you did?" said Ahsoka. Sherri nodded. In Ahsoka's mind all she could think of was, **wow and I though Dr. Vindi was crazy, but what Sherri did was even crazier.**

Winston entered the room and brought Ahsoka and Sherri their lunch. "Here we are ladies enjoy" said Winston as he handed out the food.

"Winston is that Filet Mignon?" asked Sherri as she saw Winston bring in something Sherri used to eat on her planet.

"Yes my dear I decided to instead of making some of Jyun's usual food. I decided to go with something different. Please try it tell me what you think" said Winston.

Sherri and Ahsoka took a bite of the Filet and they couldn't believe it. It wasn't good, it was delicious. Sherri hadn't eaten Filet since she was a kid. Ahsoka had never tried something this good before. She didn't mind Jyun's cooking, but this was amazing.

"Winston this is really good. This is better than what Jyun cooks…just don't tell him I said that" said Sherri.

"Thank you madam and don't worry I won't say a word to master Jyun. And what of you madam Tano" said Winston as he turns to Ahsoka.

"Not bad, I never tasted anything this good before good job Winston" said Ahsoka.

"Thank you my dear now then when your finish please leave your plates in the sink so I may begin washing them" said Winston.

"Oh no Winston me and Ahsoka will clean our plates it's the least we can do. Just go and check on Jyun. Contact me if his condition changes" said Sherri.

"If you insist Madam Sherri I'll leave you and Miss Tano with your lunch then" said Winston as he leaves the room, leaving Ahsoka and Sherri alone in the kitchen.

After finishing eating and cleaning the table, Ahsoka and Sherri are now in the living room both telling each other's stories about their adventures. "So let me get this straight, you threaten Nute Gunray one of the separatist leaders to tell you and Master Luminara Unduli everything about the separatist or you would gut him" said Sherri.

"Well I wasn't serious. I know the jedi's don't use terror to get information. But it was the only way in my mind to get information out of slime like Gunray" said Ahsoka.

"On my planet during a time of war, we would use terror and torture to get information out of terrorist and enemies that threaten our home. In that time most of the people thought hurting someone isn't the way to get information, but I guess in a way it was in my view. I know Jedi are supposed to be peace keepers, but once in a while they should get their hands dirty if they are to end this war" said Sherri.

Ahsoka knew what Sherri meant, one time she saw master Obi wan, Anakin, and Mace Windu use to force on Cad Bane to tell them where he hid the children he kidnapped and the jedi holocron he stole from the temple to find the kids. She knew at that time it was the right thing to do, even though it was against the code at that time the code didn't matter.

"Well Ahsoka I guess we better see if Jyun's condition has changed" said Sherri as she got off the couch.

"Actually Sherri there is one thing I want to know" said Ahsoka.

Sherri came back to the couch and responded, "Okay what else do you want to know Ahsoka?" said Sherri.

Ahsoka looked into Sherri's eyes and knew this was a good a time as any to ask her. "Sherri please tell me everything about Jyun" said Ahsoka.

"Ah, Ahsoka I don't know if I should tell you" said Sherri.

"Please I know it's supposed to be a big secret but I'm worried about him. I need to know so I can help him please" said Ahsoka.

Sherri now could see Ahsoka didn't just care about Jyun. The look on Ahsoka's eyes was the same look she had with Ryan. "You care about him a lot don't you Ahsoka" said Sherri.

Ahsoka nodded. She did care; she didn't want to admit it. But since her time with him she has been feeling different. She knew what it was and there was and there was no way of hiding it from Sherri.

"All right, but you must promise me you will not tell anyone about this" said Sherri.

"I promise Sherri" said Ahsoka.

"No Ahsoka, I mean you cannot tell your masters back at the temple, the republic leaders, and your master. Please Ahsoka promise me you won't tell anyone" said Sherri who sounded very serious.

"Okay Sherri I give you my word as a jedi I will not tell anyone" said Ahsoka.

"Okay well I guess we should begin with Roland Kane" said Sherri as she lowered the lights to make the story more dramatic.

**Sorry to interrupt, but this part of the story will have the Italic on. The only time it wont have it is when either Ahsoka or Sherri talk in the background.**

"_Dr. Rolland Kane was a brilliant scientist. He was born on the planet of Alderaan, he went to the most advanced and private universities in the galaxy. When he graduated he joined the republic medical science (made it up so what). There he brought new ideas and helped the republic grow even further than it was" said Sherri._

"_But with every success there comes a tragedy. Kane was accused of killing a senator. They said they saw the senator and Kane arguing in the senate building. That meeting was the last anyone saw the senator. They found out the senator was financially supporting an experiment Kane was conducting. However the senator pulled the plug on the project and refuse to give Kane anymore money. The republic assumed he killed the senator because of the money. They entered his lab and found that he was creating creatures he called chimeras (yeah like that freak doctor from Fullmetal Alchemist), each one was created by splicing and mixing different kinds of animals together. The republic revoke his license as a scientist and he couldn't get a job as a doctor or a scientist" said Sherri. _

"_But since the republic didn't find any evidence that Kane killed the senator and that the senator knew at the time what Kane was doing, they had no choice but to drop the murder charge. Kane was suppose to also serve time fro what he created, but the chancellor decided to drop the charges as well since most of the data he had on the creatures were terminated and the chimeras disappeared as well.. Kane left the republic after that and disappeared, from what I heard he found and made a small lab on Rhen Var where thanks to a generous donor he continued his experiments" said Sherri._

"Who was this generous donor Sherri?" asked Ahsoka.

"I'm getting to that hold on" said Sherri.

_It turns out that same donor also helped rid of the evidence against Kane. His name was Count Dooku. He felt that Kane was on to something with his experiments. He helped Kane get some money, a lab, and where he can do his experiments. Dooku even found him assistance to help him with his experiments. All he needed to do was make him a clone of a young jedi who died in the republic several weeks ago. I don't need to tell you who that boy was right Ahsoka?" said Sherri._

Ahsoka knew who it was, it was Alex. She remember seeing Dooku wiping some blood off of Alex, with a cloth. That cloth must be the one Dooku gave to Kane to help clone Alex.

_Kane had another idea on what to do though. He wanted to create something never seen before or even done before. He contacted an old friend of his named Morgan Fox. I knew Morgan when I was a student of Dr. Kane. Morgan used to be a soldier for the republic but quit after a knee injury. So he decided to work with Kane by finding him specimens from all across the galaxy. When Kane got arrested Morgan fled the republic and headed to the outer rim. But when Kane got out he and Morgan worked together again. Kane send Morgan to look for a potential specimen for his next experiment. It took Morgan weeks but he found a specimen. He found something on a planet that was in the deep part of the galaxy, one even the jedi's would never venture out. He landed on a planet to find some specimens for Kane, but what he found was a particular creature. He found a wounded humanoid alien, it seems to have died from some puncture wounds and it had several weapons on its personal, so he brought the creature onboard his ship came back to the lab" said Sherri._

"_This creature was nothing Dr. Kane or Morgan had ever seen. It was a creature that Kane needed for his experiment. He wanted to know more about the creature so he send Morgan back to where he found it. When he got there he found nothing, so he returned back to the lab where" said Sherri as she stopped._

"Sherri what happened next?" asked Ahsoka.

"_He didn't come back alone. When he came back one of those things followed him and killed him. The creature then proceeded to kill every person in the facility. Kane was the only survivor…two years later he contacted me and wanted me to join him with his experiments, which at the time I didn't know about. This was around the time my husband and …son died. But since I didn't have a job or money I chose to go work with him. There he told me everything, the creature, what Dooku wanted Kane to do, everything. He told me the creature was called a Yautja, they are some kind of nomadic warriors that is from another galaxy. They hunt, not hunt animals on their planet hunted, like hunted live forms much like us, humans, Togrutas, Rancors, Twi'leks, Wookiee or any other live-forms that appear to be good hunt" said Sherri._

"_Kane wanted to create the greatest warrior and predator the galaxy has ever seen. He cloned Alex's body and combined it with his DNA and the Yautja he killed DNA. And thus was born Jyun" said Sherri._

Ahsoka now knew how Jyun was born. Now she knew why he looked like Alex and how he was stronger than grievous. It was because of Kane and Dooku. Dooku gave Kane Alex's DNA and Kane combined his DNA with this Yautja's DNA.

"_I joined Kane when Jyun was around seven years old. When I met Jyun I was assign to take care of him and make sure he stayed out of trouble. Much like I'm doing now except I was not allowed to talk to him. I didn't know what Kane had plan for Jyun till they came back on a mission from Shili. I saw the boy had wounds on his back and face. I wanted to know what happened but Kane told me he was testing the boy. That was all he told me. I did my job and helped Jyun by cleaning his wounds and giving him his meals. The more time I spend with him, the more time I began to see him as a son" said Sherri._

"_A year passed and one day I saw Jyun fighting a Wampa. I wanted to help him, but Kane stopped me and told me not to interfere. I saw Jyun kill the Wampa by slitting its throat. I couldn't believe an eight year old boy killed an adult Wampa with only a knife. Kane told me to take the boy to his room so he may tell me the truth of what was going on. After explaining to me everything the first thing I wanted to do was quit. He told me I was welcome to leave but asked me something. He knew I grew attached to the boy and knew the next person he hired wouldn't be as nice as I was. Finally I saw Kane for who he truly was. A maniac who wanted to use a boy for his own personal agenda. I knew I couldn't leave. If I went to the republic with this, they would experiment on Jyun and probably kill him. I couldn't let that happen so from that day forth I kept my mouth shut and did my job, all the while taking care of Jyun and trying my best to keep him safe from Kane" said Sherri._

Ahsoka felt bad for Jyun. No child should have to go through what Jyun had to go through. During the story she could feel Sherri's emotion. How Sherri felt like she should have done something to help Jyun. But in Ahsoka's mind she did.

"_Eight years later Jyun had gotten stronger and he was in his mind ready to prove he was the best. But first he wanted to kill Kane and make him pay for what he did to him. Kane however knew this was coming and revealed a surprise he had up his sleeve. It turns out the Yautja Kane said he killed was actually alive and was used to kill Jyun. However in the end Jyun killed the Yautja and Kane was killed by Dooku. Dooku said he felt that Kane fulfill his usefulness and wanted Jyun to join him. At first Jyun refused, but Dooku played on his Yautja side. Tempting him with fighting another class of warriors in the form of well the Jedi order, Jyun took a moment but he accepted Dooku's offer, he wasn't going to work for him. But he was going to hunt whatever Jedi Dooku would send after him, the rest as they say Ahsoka is history" said Sherri. _

Ahsoka now knows why Jyun was different than anyone she has encounter before. No one should have to go through what Jyun had to go through, being treated like an animal. Hearing what Kane tried to do to him and Dooku using him made Ahsoka mad, she really hopes Dooku pays for what he did.

"Well now you know everything Ahsoka. In a way I am glad I told you the truth" said Sherri.

"Why, why are you glad to tell me?" said Ahsoka.

"Because if it wasn't for you, Jyun would still be after jedi's, but thanks to you, you helped change him into the person I wanted him to be. Not a monster or a predator but someone who fights to protect someone he cares about" said Sherri.

"Someone he cares about, really" said Ahsoka who lightly blushed a little.

"I know he likes you Ahsoka and I know you like him too. So tell me what is the problem with telling each other how you feel?" said Sherri.

Ahsoka knew she would have to accept this sooner or later. "Sherri I do like Jyun, when I fought him I sense some good in him. When I met him onboard that good began to grow. When we were spending time together I felt butterflies in my stomach. But when we said our goodbye's it hurt not as much as I though he was killed by grievous. I felt my heart sink in pain, but when he was alive the pain went away" said Ahsoka.

Sherri knew how Ahsoka felt. She felt the same feelings when she was with Ryan. When she and Ryan were together she never wanted their time together to end.

"But Sherri you know I'm a jedi. It's against the code to form an attachment or fall in love. Even if I love Jyun the jedi's would never allow it, I'm sorry" said Ahsoka as she got off the couch.

Sherri couldn't believe the jedi's don't allow attachments or love. "How could they not allow attachments or love? It's not right Ahsoka, what is everyone emotionless at the temple" said Sherri.

"No their not emotionless, they just think that if you get attached to someone and they either get hurt or die. The pain will lead you down the dark side" said Ahsoka.

"Unbelievable, I would love to go down to the temple and give your masters a piece of my mind. I'm so mad I could just" said Sherri as she got off the couch and threw a chair onto the wall.

Ahsoka backed away slowly not wanting to get in the way of Sherri's anger. Winston contacted Sherri t to tell her of Jyun's condition. "Madam Sherri, master Jyun is starting to wake up" said Winston.

Sherri calmed down a bit and responded. "Thanks Winston we'll be there in a minute" said Sherri. Sherri looked at Ahsoka and knew she needed to tell Jyun the truth, even if it was against the rules she needed to tell Jyun the truth at least. "Hey Ahsoka why don't you go see Jyun while I clean this mess up okay" said Sherri.

Ahsoka knew what Sherri wanted her to do. "Sherri I told you I can't tell him because of the rules" said Ahsoka.

"True but who says the council needs to know whatever happens on this ship stays on this ship" said Sherri.

Ahsoka was going to tell Sherri no, but knew there was no harm in telling Jyun the truth. After all after she gets back she'll just tell the council she was locked in a room for the last week. No one would know the only ones who would know are Sherri, Winston, and Jyun. "Fine I just hope this doesn't come back to bite me on the butt" said Ahsoka as she left the room and headed towards the medical room.

_Medical Bay_

Ahsoka arrived to see Jyun was still sleeping. She walked over and sat next to Jyun. She knew when Jyun woke up she would need to say two things to him. She saw Jyun sleep peacefully; he looked different when he was asleep. She could tell he was calm and was at peace. She then moved her hands towards Jyun's hand and softly touched it. She felt his hand was smooth, one of the few parts of his body that didn't seem to have a scar. She wondered what it would be like to be hold by those hands…she later remembered she was several times when Jyun held her by the throat.

"You know in some systems it's against the law to molest a patient" said Jyun. (Line from the bone collector, good movie)

"Sorry I thought you were still asleep" said Ahsoka.

"Well it wasn't that bad it felt good" said Jyun.

"Thanks, how are you feeling?" asked Ahsoka.

"Oh I'm great getting shot in the chest really feels good. You should try it sometime" said Jyun in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I see your feeling better if you're able to still be sarcastic" said Ahsoka.

"Of course, so um are you okay I saw grievous throw you to those bikes pretty hard" said Jyun as he sat up on the bed.

"I'll live, listen I wanted to say thank you again for saving my life" said Ahsoka.

"It's okay, it's the least I could do after everything I did to you and to your friend" said Jyun.

"Listen about that, there's two things I need to tell you Jyun. And before I say it I need you to wait until after I'm finish speaking okay" said Ahsoka.

Jyun nodded in agreement. "Okay then so what is it?" said Jyun.

Ahsoka knew she had to get it over with. "Okay here it is, Jyun since we first met on Yavin I hated you for what you did to my master, to Tyler, master Phoivos, and the clones. When we met again on the _Destroyer_ I sensed some good in you. Although you did nearly killed me I sensed no evil in you. Our time together has helped me see the real you, not some hunter but who you really are" said Ahsoka.

Jyun didn't know where she was going with this. But hearing her say those words cause the feelings in his stomach to come back.

"For these last few days I have had these feelings. A weird feeling in my stomach, at first I didn't want to believe what these feelings were especially with the jedi code involved. But when you saved me from grievous, nearly died, and came back to me, I finally knew what these were. Jyun…I love you" said Ahsoka.

**Ah love it's a funny thing isn't it. Well my children that's the end of this chapter few more to go and the story will end. Leave me some reviews till then see ya.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Two more chapters to go, we are almost to the end my children the suspense is**** killing. Well here we go enjoy, and like I said in the first chapter I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING STAR WARS OR PREDATORS GO IT GOOD.**

**The Plan and the Execution**

_Nightshroud command room_

Jyun, Sherri, Winston and Ahsoka were in the command room waiting to hear the plan on how to infiltrate Dooku's ship, get past the droids, and get to the Count. "All right guys, this plan I made is a risky one. It's also one of the few plans I could come up with on such short notice. Now the first part of the plan will be easy, the second part a little harder than the first, but the third part of the plan will be the most difficult one" said Jyun.

Everyone knew that going after a ship filled with thousands of battle droids and a sith lord will be difficult. "Now then Winston I went over this plan for you so do you want me to explain or do you want to explain?" asked Jyun.

"You should explain it first then I will explain the next part of the plan" said Winston.

"All right, now we can't get the ship nearby knowing Dooku he must of build a sensors array to detect the ship. So what we need to do is somehow take control of the ship and its battle droids so that it will make finding Dooku and keeping him on the ship all the easier" said Jyun.

"Wait you want to take over the ship and its battle droids. That's impossible Jyun" said Ahsoka.

"My dear nothing is impossible. When I was alive I used to watch a movie called _The Terminator_. The movie talked about how a computer system called Skynet made from the military on my planet to control military systems and computer programs. Shortly afterward it gained sentience and the panicking operators, realizing the extent of its abilities, attempted to shut it down. Skynet perceived the attempt to deactivate it as an attack and came to the conclusion that all of humanity would attempt to destroy it. So in order to survive it launched bombs all around the world nearly wiping out humanity" said Winston.

"Wow so what happened afterwards?" asked Ahsoka curious to find out what happened next.

"Well to make this story short Skynet created machines to wipe out any survivor humans. A man called John Conner who was a messiah to save humanity from the machines…and the rest I didn't see because I died before I could see how it ended" said Winston.

"I saw the rest Winston, it was good. Not as good as today's effects, but it was still good none the less" said Sherri.

"Okay well what does that have to do with the plan?" said Ahsoka.

"You see I am able to transfer myself into the robot body you saw me in by the use of its antenna or a transmitter as you kids call it now. See every machine has a transmitter inside of them that allows them to contact with one another or in one time able to activate them from a ship like the separatist does" said Winston.

Sherri smiled when Winston finished, she knew what Winston proposed to do. Ahsoka had an idea but needed to hear what Winston had planned.

"See when Sherri put my mind in the system, she also programmed me to allow me to transfer myself into any machines as long as they have a transmitter or it also could be a computer system. Since droids have a transmitter I can hack into their system and control them and if I spend a little time with the ships systems. Take her out, buy her some jewelry, take her out to dinner, or maybe spend a little time in the bedroom and well you know. Um anyways I'm sure I can take over the ship once I spend a little time in its system" said Winston.

"Wait I get the computer, but Winston the only way you can hack into the droids is if their either turned off or haven't been programmed. How are you suppose to hack into them if their on?" said Sherri.

"That's where you come in Jyun" said Winston.

"I made a little thing called an MEMPB…a Miniature Electro Magnetic Pulse Bomb. See I made this bomb specifically design for one purpose to wipe out every program inside say a battle droid" said Jyun.

"Well, well I see you were paying attention to my lectures in the lab, instead of sleeping or eating a sandwich while I lectured and trying to teach you" said Sherri.

"Wait I see now, you want to wipe out the every battle droids program and when their off line Winston can hack into every single one of them and control them all, right?" said Ahsoka.

"My dear girl you are correct, I'm glad you found someone who understands me Jyun, usually you ignore me until I mention either food or training" said Winston.

"Hey I listen, sometimes just not if their interesting enough that's all" said Jyun.

"But Winston can you really control all the droids and the ship? It seems impossible" said Sherri.

"Yes very impossible. In fact I never tired it before. But I have to say there is a 90 to 10 percent chance this plan will work. But unfortunately I will only be able to control them for at least 30 minutes and the ship 45 minutes" said Winston.

"Hmm ten percent chance of winning and only 45 minutes to control the ship huh…eh I'll take it, better than nothing right?" said Jyun.

"Well now I know what is Winston's part in this plan what is mine?" asked Sherri.

"Well your plan is to help Winston get into the computer system and then into the droids. "Once I'm inside you will send Winston into the system as a transmitter from a separatist leader or something. Once Winston is inside you keep the signal up and when Winston is in I will throw the bomb and he will hack into the droids" said Jyun.

"But how am I supposed to keep the line on? Show myself to them or something?" said Sherri.

"Winston created a hologram watch which can allow anyone to transform into anybody they want, you can even sound like them. Like say you want to turn into a senator, jedi, sith, you name it" said Jyun as he showed them the watch (it's like one of those hiking watches).

"So who is going to use it Sherri?" said Ahsoka.

"Actually I was thinking of someone else to play that role" said Jyun staring at his girlfriend.

"Wait me, oh no no no. I can't do it what am I suppose to say to do or who am I suppose to be with that" said Ahsoka.

"Just think of anyone who Dooku might talk to, just do it long enough for Sherri to get Winston uploaded into the ship" said Jyun.

"Even if I do, won't Dooku get suspicious on whom he is talking to" said Ahsoka.

"Just try your best I think it will only take me five minutes to get through into the system please Ahsoka" said Sherri.

Ahsoka didn't know if this was a good idea. But knew she had to do her part to help them. "All right I'll do it as long as we can contact the republic and tell them about Dooku" said Ahsoka.

"That is where my next part of the plan comes in Ahsoka. You see once we have the ship under control you will board the ship and Sherri will contact the republic telling them to come. Once they arrive Dooku will be dead, the droids will surrender, and they will find you in the prison cells as a capture prisoner" said Jyun.

Ahsoka admitted the plan seemed crazy, but she didn't mind. She thought the plan was something her master would come up with. "Well then Jyun I must admit this plan sounds very dangerous. But I've been in more dangerous and suicidal kind of plans before so this one shouldn't be different, I'm in" said Ahsoka.

"Cant let you two go out there alone I'm in too" said Sherri.

"Well then my dears as a gentleman it's my duty to be a responsible man or in this case a responsible A.I to be civil and talk things out. But since it's been a long time since I have been in a fight I figure why not even a gentleman will get his hands dirty once in a while so I'm in too" said Winston.

"All right ladies and A.I gentleman in two hours we will arrive at where our smelly old man is hiding out. So let's get everything ready for our plan to work let's go" said Jyun as he left he room with Ahsoka, while Sherri went over to her computer to get the transmitter ready, and Winston disappeared in order to get ready for his part.

* * *

_Jyun's room_

Ahsoka was in her room getting her things together and had to come up with a plan on who she should imitate and how to make it convincing. Jyun went to his room to get his armor ready. He didn't want to use any heavy armor on this one so he decided to use some slightly heavy armor. For his arms and legs only, he left the middle with only his black long sleeved shirt. He then went over to his equipment room to retrieve his weapons. He decided to leave his plasma caster behind thinking if he used it on a ship it would cause some damage like on the_ Destroyer_, he took his wristblade, spear, a canister, and his lightsaber.

He went over to see his mask. The very same mask that belonged to the Yautja he killed years ago. He found it funny, before he thought he was the true apex predator when he defeated the Yautja, but something came to him the sith prove to be superior to the jedi's. Unlike the jedi's the sith use their emotions in combat, fear, anger, and pain is what drives them. He knows Dooku is a powerful Sith lord, if he could beat him then there is truly no doubt in his or anyone's mind he was the best. Even after spending time with Ahsoka, the Yautja side of him still wants to prove it's the best. **Well my dark friend once Dooku is defeated we will finally prove we are the best and I can finally have my peace. **But first he needed to see Ahsoka before this thing starts.

Ahsoka was in the meditating room meditating for the mission. She knew who to imitate but needed to focus on knowing what to say. Just then she felt someone enter the room. She knew who it was and got off the floor. It was Jyun, she saw him wearing his armor and his battle clothes on. She had to admit he did look cute it those clothes. "What's up Jyun" said Ahsoka.

"Nothing, you ready for this?" said Jyun as he walked over to his girlfriend.

"Yeah I think so. Just a little nervous I've never done anything like this before" said Ahsoka as her and Jyun embraced in a hug. She laid her head on his chest and Jyun laid his chin on her head. "Do you really want to do this Jyun? You sure you don't want to just take over the ship and wait till the republic gets here and takes Dooku?" said Ahsoka hoping to change Jyun's mind.

"We both know Dooku will get out. Someone will break him out like they did for Ziro the Hutt. That is a risk we cannot take" said Jyun.

Ahsoka didn't want Jyun to kill Dooku. No matter how tempting it sounds. "Killing him won't solve anything Jyun. His master will just find another to replace and then we will be back were we started. But if we catch him and make him tell us where his master is. Then we will end this war" said Ahsoka.

Jyun knew Ahsoka was right. If Dooku is killed, his dark master will find another pawn for his war. As much as he wanted to kill Dooku, he knew if he did Ahsoka would thing different of him again. "Okay for you I will not kill him. I will try to wound him as much as I can so that the republic can take him in" said Jyun.

"Thank you Jyun" said Ahsoka as she kissed Jyun lightly on the lip.

Both held each other for a minute when Jyun said something. "But can I at least cut an arm or a leg please" said Jyun asking Ahsoka. "Fine Jyun but as long as it's not to kill him" said Ahsoka.

"Jyun why did you call me Angel back in the communication room" said Ahsoka.

"Well because you're as beautiful as an angel. If it wasn't for you…then I probably would still be killing jedi's. In a way when I saved you, you saved me" said Jyun.

Ahsoka kissed Jyun again this time she did it passionately. Jyun returned the kiss and lifted her slightly off the ground. Ahsoka didn't want Jyun to go, she didn't want him to get hurt or die. But knew there was no way around it. Fate helped them meet each other, fate is what helped them fall in love, and she hoped fate will bring them back together, but for now she savored the moment hoping it won't be the last time she hugged or kiss him like this.

* * *

_Dooku's Ship_

Dooku was in his observatory looking out into the darkness of space. Assajj Ventress, Dooku's assassin and secret apprentice has been curious on why her master has been in the observatory ever since he found out what happened to grievous. At first she thought it was because he was scared, but knew that couldn't be true. He was probably coming up with a plant to kill Jyun. She wasn't scared of Jyun; she heard what he did on Yavin and to the jedi's. She wasn't impressed, sure she hasn't defeated a jedi yet, but she has proven she can go toe to toe with a jedi. Including jedi's as powerful as Luminara Unduli, Obi Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker. She had hoped her master would send her after Jyun and prove to her master she was capable of being his apprentice.

One of the droids came by and told her Count Dooku wanted to see her. She went towards the observatory to find out what her master wanted her to do. When she got there she saw her master looking out the window. "You summon me my master" said Ventress as she kneeled over to her master.

"Yes Ventress, I have a mission for you" said Dooku.

"Yes my master what is the mission?" asked Ventress. She knew that Dooku was going to send her after Jyun. This was what she has been waiting for.

"I need you to go down to Saleucami and retrieve some data from down there. Stay there until I contact you again got it" said Dooku.

"What retrieve some data, but my lord what about Jyun? Please send me after him I know I can kill him. Give me the chance to prove it" said Ventress begging her master to let her go after Jyun.

"Ventress enough" said Dooku. Ventress shut her mouth and waited to hear more from her master. "I have seen how powerful Jyun is, believe me your not ready for him. He is stronger, faster, and is connected with the force. If you fought him he would kill you. I need you to go down to Saleucami and make sure the data that is on the planet is secured. Do you understand?" said Dooku.

"Yes my master, I understand" said Ventress. She knew she shouldn't question her master. If she did it would lead to trouble for her. She got back on her feet and left the room. She looked back at her master, and left.

Dooku continued to look out into the deep dark emptiness of space. **I know you are coming fro me Jyun. I hope your ready, because just as I showed Kane no mercy, I will show you no mercy as well Jyun.**

* * *

_Arriving at Dooku's ship_

The _Nightshroud _came out of hyperspace with its cloaking device on. Jyun was in the loading room waiting to be launched at Dooku's ship. Sherri and Ahsoka were in the communication room waiting on their part of the plan. Winston was inside the ships computer waiting on his part to infect the separatist ship and take control of the battle droids. Before Jyun went in loading room, he and Ahsoka gave each other one last hug and kiss, Jyun promising he would be back, and Ahsoka making sure he keeps his promise.

Jyun sat in the dropship waiting for him to be launched. Jyun didn't like to wait inside the ship but knew he had to. If he missed his target he would have been shot into the darkness of space and be lost. _"Jyun we're about to launch are you ready?" _said Sherri talking to Jyun through the dropships intercom.

"Sherri just hurry up, you know I hate waiting" said Jyun.

_"Easy there Jyun I just wanted to know. Besides if you were patient enough to have a girlfriend, then how patient are you going to be when you two do it" _said Sherri.

"SHERRI!" shouted Jyun, feeling embarrass Sherri brought that up again.

_"Jyun you know Sherri was just joking relax. If your not focus or relax you won't survive your fight against Dooku" _said Ahsoka through the intercom.

"Right sorry, just give me the countdown and I'll see you guys soon" said Jyun.

_Right count down in 20 seconds, 19, 18, 17, 16"_ said Sherri as she continued the countdown.

_"Jyun good luck and I love you"_ said Ahsoka.

Jyun smiled and responded, "I love you too Ahsoka, see ya soon my angel" said Jyun.

_"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ignition" _said Sherri as Jyun was launched towards Dooku's ship.

* * *

_Nightshroud_

Sherri had just launched Jyun into Count Dooku's ship. Now all they had to do was try to keep Dooku occupied while Sherri uploaded Winston into the ship. Once Winston is in, Jyun will use the bomb and wipe out the droid army's system. Then Winston can not only control the ship, but the droid army as well. With this plan, Jyun can make sure Dooku not only cannot escape, but he can assure Dooku can't send out for any help.

Right now Sherri is preparing to contact Dooku so that she can upload Winston into the ship. Its Ahsoka's plan to keep Dooku busy while Sherri did her part and upload Winston. Ahsoka was nervous she didn't want to screw anything up, so she looked at the hologram watch Jyun gave her and she activated it.

* * *

_Dooku's ship_

Dooku came into the command room when he was told by one of the battle droids they were receiving a transmission. Dooku waited for the hologram to show up, to see who it is contacting him. The hologram activated and to his surprise it was Jyun. This was something he didn't expect. "Well now if it isn't the demon Jyun, so nice to see you again. What do I owe to this unexpected visit from you" said Dooku.

Ahsoka needed to act like Jyun. When they were in the meditation room, Ahsoka told Jyun who she would pose as. She told him it was him, Jyun didn't think at the time that would be a good idea. But considering how the last time he talked to Dooku, Jyun thought it was actually a good idea. He taught Ahsoka how to act like him. He taught her how to act cocky, ruthless, and show no signs of weakness. She knew Jyun wasn't like this around her now. But with Dooku she would need to, it took them a while but Ahsoka got it and Sherri said she would help her.

Ahsoka sighted in her mind and knew this was it. "I heard you were looking for me. So I thought I would save you the trouble and show myself to you…old man" said Ahsoka in Jyun's voice. It felt weird to her sounding like Jyun thanks to the watch, and talking to Dooku in the way Jyun would. But she had to admit she would be able to say things she couldn't say in front of her masters or her troops.

"I see your still lacking respect towards those who helped create you Jyun" said Dooku.

"Yeah I guess I should be thanking you old man. Because if it wasn't for you or Kane I wouldn't be here today" said Ahsoka.

"Well then, tell me why have you contacted me? Have you decided to surrender to me and rejoin the separatist?" said Dooku.

"No way am I helping you again Dooku. I just wanted to stop by and say I am not going to be your puppet anymore Dooku. Just like I did with grievous, I will do the same if you come after me again" said Ahsoka.

Dooku sensed something was off. Jyun wanted to kill him, now he doesn't want to. Something is wrong with this picture, what could it be?

* * *

_Dooku's ship_

Jyun landed near the where the ships cannons where. He activated his cloaking device and jumped on one of the cannons. He needed to wait until Winston was uploaded into the ship. It has been three minutes only two to go before he used the bomb.

* * *

_Command Room_

"Tell me something Jyun, grievous told me that he found a jedi padawan on Rodia. Now from what my sources told me the child said she was let go by you, meaning she was the one you saved, correct" said Dooku.

Ahsoka didn't like where Dooku was going with this. But she had to continue posing as Jyun for a few more minutes. "Ye-yeah that's right so what?" said Ahsoka.

"Well I was wondering why a warrior like you who knew if she found out anything about you, she would go and tell the council everything about you…So I wonder why did you let her go Jyun, knowing what she would do?" said Dooku.

"Trust me old man, she didn't know anything about me. I locked her in a room when she got here. Then when she felt better I dropped her off to the nearest republic base" said Ahsoka.

"Really so you showed her mercy then. That is new coming from you Jyun. Well then tell me something why did you come back to save her from Grievous and the clone from the magna guard" said Dooku.

"Well I found out Grievous was on the planet. No doubt looking for me, so I wanted to show you, no matter who you sent after me I will defeat them no matter what and as for the clone and the girl I didn't care if I saved them or not it didn't matter to me" said Ahsoka, she had to admit she was doing a god job imitating Jyun she saw Sherri was impress with my imitation.

Sherri saw Winston was a few seconds away from being uploaded. She wrote on a paper that she was almost done to keep it up. Ahsoka understood and continued the imitation. "So that's it old man I just wanted to let you know if you send anymore losers after me I will kill them from grievous, and that hairless pale looking harpy" said Ahsoka.

Then something came to Dooku and he smiled, he knew what was going on and was going to prove it. "I see well then Jyun if you're so confident you can beat me there is no point in coming after you then, I suppose I should call off the bounty and leave you alone" said Dooku.

Ahsoka and Sherri seemed confused. Did they hear Dooku say he will leave Jyun alone? Something didn't seem right.

"Oh one more thing, Sherri please contact Jyun and tell him the next time you send someone to distract me make sure he sends somebody who can act better" said Dooku as he disappeared and the transmission was cut off.

Sherri and Ahsoka couldn't believe Dooku knew. The whole time he knew, Ahsoka turned off the hologram and went to Sherri. "Sherri is Winston uploaded, he needs to help Jyun now" said Ahsoka.

"Lets see…yes he was uploaded before Dooku cut us off. I will tell him to assist Jyun the moment Jyun activates the bomb and Winston takes over the ship" said Sherri.

"Should we contact the republic now?" asked Ahsoka.

"No not yet, not until we have total control of the ship. We cannot afford to contact the republic when we don't have either control of the ship and Dooku escapes" said Sherri.

Ahsoka was worried. She wanted to go down there and help Jyun. Sherri saw Ahsoka was worried; she knew Ahsoka wanted to help. Sherri didn't want to do this knowing Jyun would be mad at her, but she didn't care at the moment "Ahsoka once Winston hacks into the ship I will lock in to the separatist ship so you can get on it" said Sherri.

"I thought that was until after we have control of the droids" said Ahsoka.

"Well I change my mind, once we get in I will contact the jedi's to come and assist us, okay" said Sherri.

"Thanks Sherri…so now what we just sit here and wait" said Ahsoka.

Suddenly the ship begins to shake and the alarm system begins to go off. "What was that?" said Sherri who was thrown off the chair by the shake.

"I think we've been hit come on" said Ahsoka as she helped Sherri up and headed to the command room.

When they got there they saw Dooku's ship firing towards them and around them. "What is that crazy old man doing?" asked Sherri.

"I think he's trying to find out where we are. Sherri we need to move or else we'll be sitting ducks here" said Ahsoka.

"Yeah see the thing is…I don't know how to fly this ship in say conditions like this…they make me nervous and I panic" said a embarrass Sherri.

"Fine I'll do it, just tell which controls is which and I'll do the rest" said Ahsoka. Sherri nodded and began to explain everything to Ahsoka.

"Just don't dent or get a scratch on the ship otherwise Jyun will kill me" said Sherri.

"Why you I'm piloting the ship?" said Ahsoka.

"Because you're his girlfriend and I'm his doctor, what do you think?" said Sherri.

"All right I'll try" said Ahsoka as she did her best to dodge the blasters.

* * *

_Dooku's Ship_

Jyun saw the battle droids in battle positions. It seems either Dooku saw through Ahsoka's disguise or the droids are malfunctioning…yep Ahsoka's disguise failed. Jyun was at the landing platform of the droids transports. He was having trouble getting to Dooku. Since the vents are too small, the droids seem to have inferred sensors, and the elevators don't open unless you have a password. In Jyun's mind, **it seems the old man has been waiting for me. Such a shame I thought me and him were getting along so well, after everything I did for him. I thought me and him had something together…oh well he wasn't my type.** Jyun laughed a little when he thought of that, he looked around and sighted. **Damn I wish I had someone here to tell them what I was thinking.**

"Sir it's me I have successfully take control of the ship. I think I'm ready for the next part of the plan" said Winston through Jyun's wristcom.

"Wait did you say you think your ready. You mean your not ready are you?" said Jyun.

"Well the sir the odds of me taking over the droids and the ship at the same time is harder than it sounds and there is a chance if it doesn't work may accidently cause the reactor to blow up and we'll all die" said Winston.

"Winston I know you told me this back on the ship like five times. We all knew the risk of this mission the moment we planned it. I know you can do it Winston, so stop complaining and let's get this over with" said Jyun.

Winston sighted and knew Jyun was right. "Yes sir, all right I need you to activated the bomb. When it activates the droids system will be wiped out for a few seconds, then that is the moment I will hack into their systems and take control" said Winston.

"Got it…wait won't Dooku notice what happened with the droids he's with up there" said Jyun.

"Negative the bomb will only affect the droids in the lower level, but don't worry I'm sure you can handle those droids and Dooku" said Winston.

"All right phase two is coming up" said Jyun as he took out the small staff and threw it in the middle of the room and activated it. The staff blew up sending a small electrical wave knocking out all of the battle droids. "Winston its done hurry up while I head to the upper levels" said Jyun.

"Yes sir, I have control of the ship it will take only a minute to control the droids" said Winston.

"Copy that when I'm near Dooku contact Sherri to send Ahsoka to the ship" said Jyun.

"Of course master Jyun, also sir I think Dooku is aware of your presence" said Winston.

"What makes you so sure Winston?" asked Jyun.

"Well sir it seems that Assajj Ventress was onboard the ship a little over an hour ago. Then Dooku send her down to the planet to recover something and wait until he calls her to come back" said Winston.

"I see well I guess the old man knew I was coming then. That takes away my element of surprise, but I guess facing him face to face will have to do. Tell me when you have control of the droids Winston I will head on down to find the elevator that heads to Dooku" said Jyun as headed out the door and went towards the elevator where it would lead to Dooku.

* * *

_Command room_

Dooku noticed something off; he saw the cannons stopped firing. He ordered the droids to find out what was wrong but got nothing but static. Before the droids would send some down to investigate they heard the cannons fire again, and heard one of the droids say they had a weapons malfunction and everything was under control.

Dooku knew Jyun was on the ship, he didn't know how but he could sense his presence. He told the droids he would be in the observatory room. He left the room with two super battle droids and headed off to the observatory room.

* * *

_Hallways_

Jyun passed by some of the battle droids; he saw the bomb did work well. All of the droids so far have been knocked out. Winston assured Jyun that he would block out the cameras to make sure the droids in the command room didn't see what happen. He saw some of the droids began to move. Jyun readied his lightsaber if the droids weren't controlled by Winston. The battle droids turned around and said, "Halt or we will fire" said the droid in a British ascent.

Jyun lowered his weapon, while the battle droids began to laugh in a robotic sound. "Damn it Winston don't do that" said Jyun.

"Sorry sir but what better chance will I be able to say those words right fellas" said the Winston droid. "Yes" said the other droid; "indeed good sir" said the third droid.

Jyun took out his wrist blade and cut off the first droid. "Really sir that was so immature of you to do" said the second droid.

"Well like a good friend of mine said, what better chance am I ever going to cut off what you called British droids head off" said Jyun.

"Very funny sir" said the third droid.

"So Winston can I get into the elevator with you in control?" asked Jyun.

"No sir, Dooku is monitoring the elevators. If I override them it would lead him to be suspicious" said the second droid.

"I see well then can you turn off the cameras in the elevator long enough for me to get into the shaft and climb up there" said Jyun.

"I think so just don't take too long sir remember I can only control these droids for so long and the ship" said Winston.

"Go it don't worry Winston just leave everything to me, wish me luck" said Jyun as he went up the vents and headed towards the elevator.

"Good luck sir and as madam Ahsoka said 'may the force me with you'" said the second droid.

Jyun got near the elevator and waited for the door to open. He saw the door open and Jyun activated his cloaking device and entered the elevator and up the shaft. Jyun began to climb the elevator shaft. He looked up and saw he had a long climb to get up to the observatory room. He knew that is where Dooku would be and knew that is where his fight will end.

* * *

_Nightshroud_

Ahsoka and Sherri were checking on the progress of the mission by contacting Winston. Winston informed them that so far the plan was working. Sherri warned Winston that Dooku knows Jyun is on the ship. Winston informed her that Jyun knows and he is on his way to face him. Winston also told Sherri that once Jyun engages Dooku to contact the republic and Ahsoka should come on over. Sherri understood, but before she disconnected contact she asked why the cannons where still firing. Winston told her he needed to make it look like they were still firing, but assures her that he will turned them off and tell the droids that Dooku told them to seize fire. If they don't believe him then he will send the droids to come into the room and take it over.

Sherri liked this new side of Winston. She told Winston not to take long and she would send Ahsoka in as soon as Jyun engages Dooku. "Ahsoka are you ready for the next part of the plan?" asked Sherri.

"Yeah I just hope Jyun doesn't get himself killed" said Ahsoka.

"Jyun will probably come back wounded and bruised again. Trust me he'll be fine I promise" said Sherri assuring Ahsoka Jyun would be fine. Ahsoka nodded in agreement and waited for Jyun's signal.

* * *

_Observatory room_

Jyun finally made it to the room, it took him five minutes to make it. He jumped half of the times to make it, but climb the rest to reserve some strength for his fight. The doors opened when he arrived, Jyun knew this meant Dooku was waiting for him. He entered carefully and looked around the observatory room (if you seen the third star wars movie then know it is the same).

He saw there was a chair near the window of the room. Jyun approached it and saw something on it. It looked like something round and it was covered in a dark sheet. Jyun approached it carefully, knowing it could be a trap; he took out his lightsaber and held it ready to strike. Jyun grabbed the sheet and quickly pulled it off, and was surprise to see what it was. It was a skull, an old skull. Jyun picked up the skull and looked at it.

He knew who it belonged, this was the skull of Roland Kane the man who created him, the man he wanted revenge on, the man who used him for his own selfish deeds, the man that was killed by Dooku. Taking away his chance at vengeance, then Jyun heard a door open behind him. He turned around and saw it was Count Dooku and two of his super battle droids with him.

"Isn't funny Jyun, how when Kane told me he would create a new jedi that would surpass the jedi's of the order. I didn't believe him, but he assured me he would not rest until he did, even if it killed him. I suppose he did live up to one of those promises isn't that right Jyun" said Dooku. Dooku walked out of the door he came in and walked towards the railing.

Jyun didn't say anything he put the skull down on the chair and continued to look at it.

"I was impressed with what you could do Jyun. Killing two jedi's, clones, Rancors, Nexu's, etc. I did have such high hope for you. But when you told me you were leaving I was okay with it, but disrespecting me and my master the way you did well I can't simply let that go" said Dooku as he pointed to his droids to head down the stairs.

Jyun continue to not say anything. While the super battle droids approached him.

"What a waste of a great talent. Pity I thought maybe Kane was right, you would be the greatest predator the galaxy would ever see. But I guess he was wrong again and you were nothing more than a mistake" said Dooku.

Jyun winced when Dooku said he was a mistake. The droids aimed at Jyun and was about to fire. The droids fired and Jyun ducked the blasts, he charged at the first droid and punched right through it. The second battle droid fired at Jyun, but Jyun used the first droid as a shield. Jyun pulled his hand out and forced pushed the droid towards the second one. The second droid pushed the droid away from it and was going to fire till Jyun cut it in half with his wrist blade.

Dooku saw what happened but didn't seemed impress. He gave Jyun a sarcastic clap for destroying two droids without much trouble. "Well done Jyun I can see even a mistake can defeat two droids I'm impress" said Dooku in a sarcastic tone.

"Dooku I may have been born a monster, but a mistake I am not. You see I actually should thank Kane for creating me. Because if he didn't then I wouldn't be here facing an old sith geezer like you Dooku" said Jyun.

Dooku didn't seem fazed with what Jyun said. He knew Jyun said those words to make his opponent angry and lose their focus. The same way he did with grievous, and look at what happened to him.

"Actually old man I should be thanking you too. Because without you I would never have been able to do what Alex Henry couldn't do. I defeated four of the toughest Jedi's the republic have to offer, I took out more clones than that rust bucket, hairless witch, and you have ever done, and I speaking of the rust bucket I defeated the General of the droid army and the man who killed more jedi's than me. Now when I beat you I will prove to you, your master, heh and yes even Kane that I am the greatest in the galaxy. Now then old man are you ready to die?" said Jyun as he took out his lightsaber and activated it.

Dooku took out his and activated it as well. "Tell me something Jyun, are you ready to die?" said Dooku as both men started each other down, knowing one of them would walk out of here alive.

**We are now done with this chapter. How will it end? Who will live? Will Jyun and Ahsoka see each other again? There's no way to find out unless you read the last two chapters…enjoy**


	20. Chapter 20

**FINALLY the next chapter has arrived. I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry for taking a while, my dog Nicky died this past Monday and it made me sad. She was a good dog, we've had her since she was a puppy and it hurt me when she died. Anyways enjoy this chapter.**

**The Sacrifice and the Final Battle**

_Dooku's Ship_

Winston contacted Sherri telling her that it was safe to bring Ahsoka into the ship. Winston had taken over the command room and ordered all of the droids to go into the cargo room. Winston had only twenty minutes to control the droids, and had thirty five minutes to control the ship's computer. He had an idea on what to do with the droids once he loses control over them, but wanted to wait until he had five minutes left to control the droids. The _Nightshroud _docked with Dooku's ship, and waited for the doors to open. "Ahsoka get inside the ship and try to make it look like you were a hostage during this whole thing. Winston will help you anyway he can, but once you go inside I can't help, you understand?" said Sherri.

"Go it Sherri, oh and Sherri thank you for everything, I appreciate it" said Ahsoka.

"You're welcome Ahsoka, also thank you for what you did for Jyun. If it wasn't for you, I don't think he would be the person I wanted him to be now" said Sherri.

"Thank Sherri…well if I don't see you again let me say that it was fun talking to you" said Ahsoka.

"Me too, I am going to miss our conversations. You know I am glad to have met you Ahsoka, even though were not related I did look to you like the sister I never had but wanted. I'm going to miss you" said Sherri.

"Thank you Sherri, even though we've only met for a few days. I did look to you like an older sister. Thank you and take care of yourself" said Ahsoka.

"You too, now get going the republic will be here soon" said Sherri.

"Got it see ya Sherri" said Ahsoka as she ran out of the command room and headed to the airlock.

* * *

_Observatory room_

Meanwhile back in the observatory Jyun and Dooku continued their fight. Both men were fighting on the ramp Dooku was on when he entered the room. Through the fight Jyun was the aggressor while Dooku was defending himself from Jyun's strikes. Dooku admits Jyun had improved the last time he saw him fight, but it would still not be enough to bring him to his knees. Jyun knew Dooku was good, but never imagine he would be quick enough to not only block most of his attacks but how strong he was able to hold on against Jyun's strength and able to keep up with his quickness.

Both men collided again, their lightsabers giving off a crackling sound as green and red blades collide back and fort, side to side. None giving the other an opening, Jyun knows he cannot let Dooku get any advantage, if he did then there would be problems. Dooku could tell Jyun was thinking of his next move. Dooku cannot let Jyun get any advantage, he needed to find a weakness and he knew once he finds it this fight will end.

Jyun pushed Dooku off sending him off the ramp and onto the floor. Dooku landed on his feet and dusted off his cape. Jyun saw Dooku land, and used the force to lift one of the damage droids behind Dooku and throw it at him. Dooku saw this and cut the droid in half, but as he turned around he saw Jyun jumping off the ramp and brought down his blade on Dooku. Dooku blocked it and force pushed Jyun off him. Jyun landed on his feet and stared back at his opponent.

"Well, well I must admit Jyun you are proving to be quite the fighter Kane expected me you would be. I just wished you would use your talent help the sith instead of helping the jedis" said Dooku while brushing off his cape.

"Dooku I think we've already had this conversation before. I am not helping the jedi's I am making it even for both sides. The way I see it I killed two jedis, defeated two more jedis, and wiped out an army of clones. Now when I destroy this ship, defeat you and hand you over to the republic. That would make the score even by my book, so now I think its time I end this fight and bring you down once and for all old man" said Jyun.

"I am disappointed in you Jyun, but I guess your right Jyun it is time to end this. Too bad I am not going to let your friend Winston destroy my ship and my droids with his hacking" said Dooku.

Jyun was shocked when he heard Dooku tell him about Winston and what he was doing. "Wait what did you say?" said Jyun.

"You heard me Jyun, did you really think I didn't know what you were planning. I have known all along. You see while you fought the Yautja on Rhen Var I was able to get all of the data of Kane's computer. And what I found out on that little computer was everything Kane and your new doctor Sherri were doing while their time there" said Dooku.

"Wait everything, but that would mean" said Jyun as he realized where Dooku was going with this and knew that all of his planning was bout to backfire on him.

"That's right Jyun I knew your friend Winston would try to hack into my ship's computer and my battle droids. I also know your friend Sherri helped distract me with her transmission to keep me from noticing she was uploading Winston into my ship" said Dooku.

Jyun couldn't believe Dooku knew what he was planning and knew what he was going to do about wasn't going to be fun.

"Once Winston hits his twenty five minute control my ship will send him back towards your precious ship with a virus. One that will cause your ship to break down and cause it to float into the emptiness of space. But don't worry once my ship is up and running my ships cannons will open fire and put your friends out of their misery" said Dooku.

This made Jyun angry he knew Winston had only five minutes before that could happen. He needed to end this fight soon and rescue his friends. But something came to his mind; Dooku doesn't know Sherri was contacting the republic. Soon there would be some cruisers coming and hoping they would help save his friends.

"Let me guess Jyun you think that once the republic gets here they will save your friends and capture me too right. Well luckily for me I came up with a plan for that once as well" said Dooku as he press something on his wristcom and the doors where Dooku came in opened. Jyun looked behind him and saw something big coming out, he felt hatred, pain, and anger. Whoever it was Jyun knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

Out of the room came something that shocked Jyun. It was a black eight foot tall, well bodied shape Yautja warrior, but instead of a Yautja head it was someone Jyun couldn't believe. "Well now it's been a long time hasn't Jyun" said the Yautja with a deep voice.

"Yeah it's been a while Rolland Kane" said Jyun as he saw his former doctor stand before him.

"Is that all you have to say to me boy? After everything I did for you, that is all you have to say. Honestly kids these days no respect for their elders" said Kane as he climbed the stairs.

"I wonder something Kane. Dooku killed you right, and I take it he was the one who rebuild you…..so riddle me this why are you working for him?" asked Jyun as he stepped away from the approaching Kane.

"Ah yes I remember. How could I forget what Count Dooku did to me? But after what he did afterwards…well all is forgiven Jyun cause you see there is only one person I want to kill and that is you Jyun" said Kane as he turned to face his former experiment Jyun.

Jyun saw Dooku was leaving the room. "Hey old man don't want to stay for the fight?" said Jyun.

"Not interested, I'm sure Kane can handle this fight and bring you down. Kane once you kill him destroy his friends as well" said Dooku as he left towards the elevator.

"Hehe with pleasure Dooku" said Kane as he took out a black lightsaber.

"Huh that's new, oh well doesn't matter I have been waiting for this moment for a long time Kane" said Jyun as he began to remove the tubes of his mask and removed it. "And to prove it, I am going to kill you face to face" said Jyun.

"Good Jyun that is what I was hoping for" said Kane as he readied himself for the fight.

* * *

_Command Room_

Ahsoka entered the ship and was heading towards the detention room, when she saw several of the droids heading towards the cargo room. "Hey Winston where are you taking those droids?" asked Ahsoka.

"Well I only have a few minutes to control them so I plan to eject every single one of them into space. Also I took out the remaining droids that weren't affected by the bomb out in the command room" said Winston through Ahsoka's wristcom.

"Hey is Jyun okay, is he still fighting Dooku" said Ahsoka.

"Let me see…..strange according to my sensors he is still fighting but not with Dooku. In fact Dooku is heading towards the flight bay I don't understand" said Winston.

Suddenly Ahsoka heard Winston scream, "Winston what's wrong are you all right?" asked Ahsoka.

"I…don't…know…I am suddenly…being electrocuted…I don't understand what is…going on…[screams louder]" Winston continues to scream and then screaming stops.

"Winston, Winston are you there come in?" asked Ahsoka, there was nothing but static. Then she heard the doors open and saw the battle droids coming out of the cargo room. From the looks of things they are back to normal and headed back to their duties.

* * *

_Nightshroud _

Sherri had undocked from Dooku's ship and moved away from it until she had to pick up Jyun. Then she saw the computers activating and going all static on her. Sherri was wondering what was going on, then the ship began to shake viciously, causing Sherri to fall off her seat. It went on for a few seconds until stopping completely.

Sherri got off the floor and tried to contact Ahsoka or Winston to find out what was going on. Before she did she saw a small hologram of Winston appear before her. She saw Winston wasn't looking so good, in fact he looked like he was hurt. "Winston what are you doing here and what happen to you?" asked Sherri.

"My dear I have some bad news [cough] it seems Count Dooku knew what we were planning [cough]" said Winston. "I was able to see through what I was able to see before being thrown back here [cough and groans]. Dooku knew about me, he knew what I could do…and knew how to hurt me [cough]. Sherri the ship is infected with a virus, which is slowly killing me. Soon Dooku's ship will fire on us and we will die [cough]" said Winston as the hologram began to flicker.

"No…no that will not happen, just hold on I can fix this. All I need to do is get in the computer, find the virus and try to remove it before it hurts you anymore" said Sherri.

"Sherri the ships computers are knocked out [cough], there is no way to remove this virus I'm sorry" said Winston.

"Winston please let me help, I will not allow you to die" said Sherri as tears began to run down her face.

"My dear I want to say thank you for everything [cough]. Before I was a man who cared about money than his own family [cough], I never did anything for anyone. But when you gave me a second chance in life [cough] I realize I needed to do something with it, [cough] and so I did. I help you, Ahsoka, and Jyun, you both treated me like one of you [cough], and now there is one more thing I need to do. I have seen you two risk your lives for someone, now it's my turn to do the same" said Winston.

"What, [sniff] what do you mean Winston?" asked Sherri wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You see I intend to redirect this virus back to Dooku's ship. When I do the Nightshroud should come back online and Dooku's ship will be offline" said Winston.

"Wait with what power you have left wont doing that drain the rest of your power?" said Sherri.

"Alas yes doing this will drain the rest of my energy and thus I will be gone. But as long as you and the others are all right then I don't care if I go" said Winston.

"Don't Winston there's got to be another way, please give me time to think" said Sherri trying to keep her friend from killing himself.

"Sherri thank you for everything, tell Jyun and Ahsoka that I hope they are happy together and never give up on love. Good bye my dear granddaughter Sherri" said Winston as the hologram disappeared.

The ship began to shake, not as before but it did make the computers and lights go on and then just as before the ship stopped and the Nightshroud's computers and lights turned back on. Sherri slowly got up and tried to contact Winston, she heard nothing. She tried to do it over and over…but still nothing. Sherri stood there on the floor as she began to cry. She not only lost her husband and son, now she lost her great-grandfather. Sherri then remembered what Winston said about Ahsoka and Jyun. It was now up to her to help them; she couldn't let Dooku get away with this. She got to her computer and began to finish what her grandfather started.

* * *

_Command room_

Ahsoka got to the command room as she was able to sneak past several of the battle droids. When she was heading to the command room through the vents, she attempted to contact Winston again, when he didn't respond she tried to contact Sherri. Again nothing, she was beginning to worry. Ahsoka's plan was to get to the command room and find out what was going on. When she came close to the door she felt the ship shake and the power of the ship was shut off.

_Flight Deck_

Dooku had entered to the flight deck and saw his ship was already prepped for take off. As he entered the ship the power went off. Dooku ordered the droids to open the doors. They told him the power went off; there was somekind of virus infecting the ship. Dooku though for a moment and realized what happened.

_Observatory room_

Jyun and Kane had been continuing their fight. So far their fight had been slow. But then the ship began to shake and the power went off. Jyun and Kane looked around and both men were thinking what was going on. Kane didn't seem to care much as he charged at Jyun with his black lightsaber and Jyun jumped out of the way and landed up on the ramp.

* * *

_Nightshroud _

Winston was gone, but before he did he return the virus Dooku planted in him and infected Dooku's ship. Sherri was now trying to take control of Dooku's ship she knew the virus would wipe out everything on the ships computers. Sherri knew once she did have access to the ship it would still not be enough to control it. But she would try at least to take back all the data Dooku stole. She then saw someone trying to contact her.

_"Sherri it's me Ahsoka are you there?" _said Ahsoka.

"It's Sherri, Ahsoka good to hear you're all right. Where's Jyun is is he okay?" asked Sherri.

_"I don't know, I haven't seen him since I got here. Winston told me he was still fighting but it wasn't against Dooku. Speaking of Winston what happened to him is he all right?" _asked Ahsoka.

Ahsoka doesn't know what happened was what Sherri was thinking. She didn't want to tell Ahsoka what happened so she lied, "Winston is taking a break. It seems he didn't have enough energy to control the ship for much longer. So he came back onboard and I infected the ship with a virus that wiped out the entire ship's power" said Sherri.

_"A virus huh well tell Winston to rest up he deserved it" _said Ahsoka.

**Yeah he deserved it, **was what Sherri was thinking. "Ahsoka where are you anyways?" asked Sherri.

_"I think the command room why?" _asked Ahsoka.

"All right listen the ship is dead now; if the republic comes chances are they will board the ship. So I want you to locate Jyun and get him out of there" said Sherri.

"_What, why Jyun could be kicking this guys butt?" _said Ahsoka.

"Because the ships cloaking is damage and I cannot board with the ship again. Also Count Dooku is getting away. So if he doesn't finish this soon, there is a good chance the republic will arrive and take him in instead of Dooku" said Sherri.

Sherri was right; technically Jyun is wanted by the republic. If Dooku is gone and Jyun is still here, the republic will take him in instead and could kill him for his crimes. _"Sherri tell me where he is and I will go and help him" _said Ahsoka.

"Right he is in the observatory room, I don't know who's winning, but if you want to find out you better go up there and find out" said Sherri.

_"Thanks Sherri I will go and get Jyun out of here and we will see you soon, oh and tell Winston to feel better soon" _said Ahsoka as she ran out the room and headed to the observatory.

Sherri knew she did the right thing not telling Ahsoka the truth. The only thing she hoped for was Jyun would be all right. If he dies as well, then Sherri would have nothing left to live for.

* * *

_Observatory room_

Jyun wasn't having much luck in his fight against Kane. So far Kane had been the one dominating in the fight. During the fight Jyun was able to destroy Kane's lightsaber, but it didn't last long for Kane to once again take away Jyun's momentum. Kane grabbed Jyun's lightsaber and threw him towards the seat where Jyun found the skull. Jyun saw Kane break Jyun's lightsaber until all there was left was the green crystal. Kane threw the crystal towards the corner and waited for Jyun to get up. When Jyun did get up he attempted to use his hand to hand techniques. These moves didn't help much. Kane's body seemed to be absorbing the blows. But even though Kane was unable to feel the pain of the blows, he was still all big and not fast. Jyun was able to hit several blows and duck Kane's hits. The last one Jyun used was an Enzuigiri kick to the head before rolling out of the way of Kane's punch and stood halfway across the hall away from Kane.

Jyun was getting tired, he was panting, this fight was proving to be a very difficult one. Jyun knew if he was to win this fight he would need to go all out.

"It seems to me Jyun even with all that speed and strength. It appears it's still not enough to beat a true warrior like myself" said Kane.

"True warrior don't make me laugh, you're just a psycho whose head is on another true warriors body. Different I may be, but at least I didn't get my head sowed on someone's body and called it my own. I worked hard and trained hard to get where I am, and I am not going to let you or Dooku get in my way" said Jyun.

"Is that right Jyun, well I may be on someone's body but at least I know how to use it properly. I don't fight for honor I fight for the glory. With me in the battle field I will defeat any enemy and Dooku even promised me I can continue my experiments once your dead, so now Jyun shall we continue" said Kane.

"Just one more thing I need to know. Answer me this Kane if you knew I was going to betray you before why did you keep me alive then. Why not kill me when you had the chance and do the process to yourself" said Jyun.

"Hmmm I see so the little warrior still hasn't figured it out…all right I'll tell you I needed you alive because of the data. I wanted to see what a hybrid like yourself can do. I had to admit there were times when I thought it wasn't worth the data, but you proved it Jyun. You proved to me that if a hybrid like yourself can do it than maybe if I made one who was alive then there would be no limits to what I could do" said Kane.

"I knew you would be powerful but I never thought you would be powerful enough to beat another one of your kind. I bet it felt good killing it with your own hands. Cutting its head off and taking its mask as a trophy I bet it felt good" said Kane.

Jyun didn't say anything. But he felt angry; Kane used him just to get some stupid data on his fights. He killed all of these creatures and people just so he can find out how much he developed. One thing Jyun didn't like and that was being use.

"But what I loved the most was when you killed those clones and jedi's. I bet it felt great skinning those clones and hanging them like a trophy. It also must have feel good ripping that jedi's spine and head, and now Jyun since I am like you I can understand that feeling. I want to rip my enemies in pieces. I want to kill those who've wrong me. I want to kill all of those who have called me INSANE! No more they will soon bow before me and will have to acknowledge me Rolland Kane the most brilliant man in the gala-" shouted Kane till he felt something hit him in the midsection. He looked at it and it was a spear.

Jyun had thrown his spear to both shut Kane up and to grab his attention. "Let me make this perfectly clear to you, you bastard. One you and I are nothing alike. Unlike you I fight for honor. Two, I don't kill or hurt any innocents who may see me as a monster or freak, because I know what I am and I really don't care anymore. Third and this is the most important reason, unlike you I will never sell my soul for power. I don't know how Dooku brought you back and quite frankly I don't care. I am going to end this once and for all Kane" said Jyun as he reveal his wrist blade.

"I see well then Jyun I suppose it can't be helped. No matter I have enough power to finish you off anyways and soon I will be the ultimate warrior in the galaxy" said Kane.

Jyun knew if he was to beat Kane, he would have to use the canister he used on Kenobi. If it works than he wins, but if he messes it up then he would have a lot of explaining to do with both Sherri and Ahsoka. Now dealing with two girls who want him back in one piece or else…just then Jyun figured it out. He knew how to beat Kane, he remembered something Winston told. He just needed to wait a little longer and when the time comes he would strike.

Kane took out the spear; it didn't seem to affect him much. He looked at it for a moment and threw it back to Jyun. Jyun grabbed it and twirled it. Jyun looked back at Kane and got into fighting position raised one of his hands and gave it a 'bring it'. Kane looked angry and went after him. Kane tried to punch Jyun, but Jyun ducked all of his punches. Kane seemed frustrated that his punches weren't getting him anywhere. He tried to grab Jyun, but Jyun jumped out of the way then jumped back in to kick him in the face. Kane stumbled back a bit but retaliated with a few more punches with again Jyun dodging them. Kane was getting frustrated. He wanted to kill Jyun, but in order to do that he needed to grab him. Kane then brought down one big left punch, Jyun dodged it again and it which resulted with Kane's left hand getting caught on the ground. Jyun took this as an advantage he threw a bowling ball size rock at Kane who punched it causing it to break in dust. Jyun then came out of the dust took out his wristblade and cut off Kane's left hand. Kane screamed in pain when Jyun cut off his hand. He backed away from Jyun with blood coming out his severed hand.

"Well doc it seems your not going to need this hand anymore huh" said Jyun as he lifted Kane's hand and showed it to Kane.

This made Kane angry, but his anger soon settled down and responded. "You think by cutting off my hand you have won Jyun. Not even close watch young one" said Kane as Jyun looked at Kane's severed hand; something was forming in the wound. Jyun didn't know what it was, but as he stared at it he saw a new hand began to reform. Kane regenerated his lost hand with a new one.

"Surprise Jyun, see back on my planet we have these creatures called mice which have an amazing ability to regenerate lost limps an amazing ability which we scientist used to use for experiments in the name of science. But thanks to our planets governments nearly all of our species were nearly wiped out by a virus we created. Our planet is dead and all I wanted was to create something new to make up for our mistakes" said Kane sounding calm and relax.

"But now Jyun I see that in order to create something some people will need to die to get us there. Sure you will need to sell your soul in the name of science but if that is the price I need to pay to get where I am then so be it. Now then Jyun lets continue our fight" said Kane.

"Fine Kane, but if I'm correct I bet those mice couldn't regrow their head. So if all I need to do is cut off your head so be it" said Jyun.

Kane picked up a piece of the floor and threw it at Jyun. Jyun ran towards Kane and jumped over the rock and pushed himself off causing him to fall behind Kane. Jyun j then slide back under his legs and kicked both of Kane's knees, causing Kane to fall on his knees in pain. Jyun then got up on his feet and superkicked him in the face and then ran towards the wall, then pushed himself off the wall for speed and ran back towards Kane hitting him again in the face with both knees knocking the giant on his back. Jyun then jumped up as high as he could and hit Kane in the midsection with both his knees. Kane screamed in pain, but didn't last long as Jyun got off Kane and on one hand Jyun kicked as hard as he could to Kane's head. Kane's head whipped to his side so fast, you could hear something crack.

Jyun stood away from Kane as he fell on one knee. He was tired he used a lot of stamina and power to deliver those moves. Jyun stood there trying to catch his breath, he was tired but if he was to prove his theory he needed to use whatever moves he could think of in order to get where he needed to get.

He then saw Kane getting up slowly; Jyun did the same as he got back on his feet finally catching his breath. Kane got back on his feet, he was wobbly but he was still alive. He grabbed his neck and readjusts it to the way it was. Kane slowly turned around to look at Jyun. Jyun could tell Kane was angry, Kane was snarling and growling.

"You little Bastard, how dare you try to humiliate me, I brought you into this world and I will be the one to take you out of it" said Kane.

"Don't be so sure Kane, I may be tired but that doesn't mean I don't have enough left to beat your ass" said Jyun.

"Really well then lets continue then" said Kane as he once again charged at Jyun.

Jyun dodge Kane's attacks and from now on in his mind. Dodging was all he was going to do. If his plan was to work he would need to both dodge Kane's fist and ignore any taunts he may give to get Jyun frustrated and angry. Kane on the other hand was getting frustrated and angry. He couldn't understand why his punches weren't connecting to Jyun. Kane tried to hit Jyun with a big boot, Jyun ducked and monkey flipped him. Kane got back up fast and tried everything to hit Jyun, kicks, punches, even throwing things at Jyun, but nothing worked.

Kane stopped for a moment to catch his breath. Jyun looked at Kane and smiled. His plan was working; he knew his theory was right. Kane started back at Jyun and saw the boy was smiling. Kane didn't like this; he couldn't believe Jyun was mocking him. He wanted to know why, why was Jyun mocking him? Does the boy know something he didn't?

"BOY! What is so funny why do you have that stupid grin on your face?" said Kane.

Jyun decided to tell him since he knew this fight was already over. "You see Kane the reason your punches are not connecting is because of the way your body is" said Jyun.

Kane didn't understand what Jyun meant. His strength and power is what has allowed Kane to dominate during the first part of the fight.

"Still haven't figured it out huh, so much for the most brilliant man in the galaxy. [Sigh] see Kane you think with all of those muscles, size, and power you can beat me. It only proved my point, the bigger the fighter the slower they are. Your size helps you including with your power you can cause some major damage, but your big muscles all this does is both slow down all of that potential and kills your speed. That is the problem Kane, muscles doesn't mean a damn thing unless you know how to use it" said Jyun.

"My muscles, their the reason I was dominating Jyun. Their the reason I am powerful and their the reason I know I can beat you" said Kane.

"Damn it man, you still haven't figure it out, your size is draining you of your energy. Your losing your stamina slowly, pretty soon you won't have enough energy to even lift that massive body of yours. Also the only reason you dominated is because I wasn't attempting to fight back. I needed to find your weakness first then I would strike back" said Jyun.

Kane though for a moment, he looked around and saw another rock the size of a bowling ball, he tried to lift it with one hand and realized he couldn't lift it. He kneeled down and used both his hands and barley lift it. Kane knew Jyun was right, he couldn't believe it. He thought with all of this size and power he could beat anyone at anytime. But with what Jyun said made Kane realize he wasn't going to win. He didn't have enough power left, and from the look of Jyun he still had plenty to go. "Damn it, no all my work, everything I have worked to achieve ruined…no this cant be" said Kane as he lowered his head knowing this fight wasn't going to be his.

"I see you finally realize it Kane, even with all of your regeneration abilities it won't be able to help you get your energy back. Plus I take it; it takes some energy to regenerate right? Which means if I were to slice out another arm or leg you won't be able to regenerate…hmmm so many choices what to do, what to do hmmm?" said Jyun making fun of Kane.

Kane couldn't let this go. He wasn't going to let a mistake beat him. He began to take out what appears to be another lightsaber. "Jyun I will not allow you to win I am better than you and I am the future…you hear me…I AM THE FUTURE!" shouted Kane as he charged at Jyun. Jyun took something out of his back gear and waited for Kane to approach him. This was the moment he was waiting for. Kane quickly approached Jyun. Jyun still stood his ground. As Kane brought down his blade, Jyun took out what he pulled out of his gear pocket and brought it down on Kane.

* * *

_Elevator Shaft_

Ahsoka was climbing the elevator to the Observatory room, she was close. Sherri helped her find it and told her the republic was a few minutes away from arriving. She also told Ahsoka that Dooku force open the doors which allowed him to escape. Ahsoka knew this wasn't Sherri's fault and told her not to worry. She would help get Jyun out of the ship before the republic arrived and would try to convince the council how she ended up on the ship. Sherri told her she had another idea on how to do that and she would need to come back to the ship for it to work.

Ahsoka got to the door and tried to open it. She then heard a loud scream coming from the door. It didn't belong to Jyun, but she didn't care she opened the door and got in. She activated her lightsaber and saw Jyun and some guy side to side. She was about to say something when Jyun got on his knees. Ahsoka was about to call him out, but saw the big guy fall face first.

Ahsoka stood there and saw the entire area in ruins, the windows were cracked. The ramp was bend, the stairs were gone, and there was a crater on the wall near Ahsoka. Ahsoka saw Jyun get on his feet, she ran over to him to help him up. "Jyun are you okay? Are you injured or something?" said Ahsoka.

"I'm fine Ahsoka, just some bruises and I think a cut" said Jyun as he noticed there was a burned cut on his left shoulder.

"Let me see…wow your lucky it didn't cut your arm off. By the way who is this guy you just fought?" said Ahsoka as she examined Jyun's arm.

"That guy…is Rolland Kane" said Jyun.

Ahsoka remembered who Kane was and couldn't believe it. She though Dooku killed him. "I thought you said Kane was dead" said Ahsoka.

"Yeah well it seems Dooku decided that Kane was still of some use to him after all. Waste of time if you ask me…..come on lets get out of here" said Jyun.

Jyun and Ahsoka heard some coughing noises coming from behind them. Ahsoka and Jyun turned around and saw Kane was still alive. Kane wasn't moving though, but he was still breathing. "Damn it boy, what did you do to me? I can't move" said Kane as he is struggling to get up.

Ahsoka didn't know what was going on. As she turned to Jyun waiting for him to explain she saw what looked like an injection shot in his right hand. She figured whatever he did, was with that needle.

"I injected you with a special formula Sherri made to paralyze my opponent. I don't know where she got the ingredients or how she made it. But so far it worked pretty well against anybody I face. It causes your muscles of your arms, legs, and body to stop. It doesn't affect your organs, but it will prevent you from moving for as much as I put in the body" said Jyun as he looked at the needle. "I injected you with about 20 mg of this needle. So you should be unable to move for at least five hours" said Jyun.

Kane growled in anger. He couldn't believe he was outsmarted by a boy, someone who isn't in the same class as him. Kane attempted to move his body, but it was no use. His body was numb; no matter what he tried his body will never move.

Ahsoka almost felt bad for Kane, but she then remembered what he did to Jyun. Ahsoka hugged Jyun and kissed him. "I am so glad your not dead, I was worried something bad was going to happen to you" whispered Ahsoka in Jyun's ear.

"I told you I was going to be all right, no matter what I was coming back to you" whispered Jyun in Ahsoka's ear and returned the kiss.

When they finished the kiss there was little silence between the two with Kane unable to move, Jyun decided to say something "So what now? Dooku's gone, republic will be here soon, we have a monster here, and we're stuck on a dead ship" said Jyun.

Ahsoka thought for a moment, she knew Jyun was right. Capturing Dooku was part of the plan. Now with him gone and this ship no longer operational, what were they going to do? Then an idea came to Ahsoka, "I have an idea Jyun…think Kane is worth something" said Ahsoka as she turned to Kane. Jyun looked over to Kane and realizes what his girlfriend was planning. "I like it, shall we" said Jyun.

"Gladly" said Ahsoka as her and Jyun went over to Kane.

**Chapter done, the next chapter will be the last one. I will try to upload it by Sunday or Monday…leave some reviews please and tell me what you thought of the story so far and if there was any mistakes I should try to make up for.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well here we are the final chapter. I have enjoyed making this story, it's probably my favorite story I made so far. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and like I said before I don't own anything of Star wars or Predators. Anyways here is the final chapter enjoy.**

**Goodbyes**

_Five minutes later: Dooku's Ship_

The republic cruisers arrived to the area where their anonymous tip told them where Count Dooku was hiding. The ships were led by General Master Yoda and Obi Wan Kenobi. They attempted to contact the anonymous tipster but they couldn't reach them again. The ships computers indicated the separatist ship had lost its power and from the looks of things it also lost its observation room. Obi wan ordered his men that they will board the ship, while master Yoda stayed onboard the ship. Master Yoda warned Kenobi to be careful, whatever was onboard the ship, made Yoda feel uneasy.

Obi wan was able to enter the ships flight bay. He noticed the doors were forced open from the looks of things from the inside. When Kenobi landed he ordered his men to be on their guard. Even though the ship didn't have power, it still must have some battle droids roaming around. After a few hours onboard they didn't find a single trace of any battle droids. Obi wan contacted master Yoda to tell him there was no on here. Master Yoda informed him there was something there. A familiar presence, Obi wan felt it as well. He ordered his men to continue searching till they find something.

Obi wan followed down the hall to where he could sense the presence was getting closer. This led him to the holding cells, he ordered his men to be on their guard as they entered the room. There Obi wan was surprise to what he found. It was Ahsoka; she was resting in the corner of the cell she was in. Obi wan went over to check on her.

"Ahsoka it's me Obi wan, are you okay?" asked Obi wan.

Ahsoka opened her eyes and saw it was Obi wan; "master Kenobi, you're a sight for sore eyes" said Ahsoka as Obi wan helped her up.

"Ahsoka what happened, how did you wined up here on Dooku's ship?" asked Obi wan.

"Dooku's ship, I thought I was on that psycho Kane's ship" said Ahsoka.

"Kane's ship, who is Kane Ahsoka?" asked Kenobi.

"This crazy doctor who was working for Dooku, he tortured me to find out anything about the republic…but I didn't say a word to them no matter what they did" said Ahsoka as she looked at her cuts. She had knife cuts on her arms, legs, and one by her cheek.

"Well I can see that. I don't suppose you know what happened here do you Ahsoka?" asked Obi wan.

"No I was stuck here the whole time, I did notice the lights went off that's all" said Ahsoka.

"I see…well let's get you out of here then and treat those wounds of yours" said Obi wan. He wasn't convinced that Ahsoka didn't know what happened here. The wounds didn't seem to be deep and it looked like they were just healed recently. Just then one of the clones came by and told the general they found something in the command room. Obi wan ordered the men to take Ahsoka back to the ship, he also told Ahsoka to get some rests and that he would come by for more questions. Ahsoka understood and left with the clones, while Obi wan went towards the command ship.

As Ahsoka got onboard one of the dropships that boarded the ship. She looked back and remembered what really happened onboard the ship.

_Flashback_

_Five minutes before the republic arrived Jyun and Ahsoka were getting everything ready for their plan.__Ahsoka's plan was to use Kane as a scapegoat for the republic, to have him be the one who was behind manipulating Jyun and forcing him to kill jedis. She would say she was taken hostage onboard the ship by Dooku and Kane. She would also say she was tortured by Kane to find out anything about the republic. This would require Jyun to cut some wounds into Ahsoka. When he finished Jyun apologized to his girlfriend about the cuts. Ahsoka kissed him and told him it was okay. _

_Jyun had locked Kane up in the command room tied to the chair with a special wire Jyun made. He injected Kane with a formula Sherri made. Its design to erase memoires depending on the amount it is injected, it's also design to replace these memories with anything the one who's injected the victim with. Jyun injected Kane with enough of the formula to erase the part where Ahsoka came to help Jyun, he also made it look like Kane was in charge of the ship and was the one who helped kidnapped Ahsoka. _

_To make sure Kane was the one who did it. Jyun placed false memories in Kane's mind. He would say Jyun came for revenge; Dooku took off before Jyun could get him. Kane and Jyun fought each other…Jyun died but mortally wounded Kane and causing the ship to lose power. Jyun didn't like how Ahsoka told him he was going to die against Kane, but Ahsoka told him if he didn't die then the republic and the separatist would still be looking for him. At least in this way Jyun would finally be free if everyone believed he was dead. Sherri called them and told them the republic was almost here. Jyun and Ahsoka gave each other one more kiss, before they each went off to their positions. _

Ahsoka knew if their plan was to work. The memories that Jyun implanted in Kane would need to work. If it doesn't then that would mean Jyun is alive, Ahsoka lied to the council and knows what Jyun is. She didn't want to lie, but knew the council would lock Jyun up for his crimes or worse. She loved him, she couldn't let that happen, she only hoped the council wouldn't figure it out, at least until she figures out another way to prove Jyun was good.

* * *

_Command Room_

Obi wan arrived to the command room and saw the clones handcuffing a humanoid eight foot tall man. Kenobi saw some wounds on him that were coincident of a fight. Obi wan approached the man and decided to see if this was the Kane Ahsoka told him about. "Hello there I am Master Obi wan Kenobi…I take it you must be Kane" said Kenobi.

Kane opened his eyes, they had an angry look he recognized Kenobi, in fact he knew who he was. "I know who you are Kenobi…I'm surprise you don't remember me" said Kane.

"We've met before I assume Kane" said Kenobi.

"Oh yes I remember you, but I'm not surprise you don't remember me. After all you were young back then when I first met you and your former master Qui-Gon Jinn. In fact he was one responsible for my exile from the republic" said Kane.

Obi wan thought for a moment and remembered who Kane was. "Ah yes Roland Kane, you were one of the republics most famous scientist till you were exiled from the republic for your misuse of science" said Obi wan.

"Misuse ha I was making progress till you master got involved and ruined everything. If it wasn't for him I would have achieved greatness…but I guess karma has its way doesn't it Kenobi. Qui Gon ruined my life, but then I heard he was killed, that made me feel better of course I wanted to be the one to end him but I guess you cant have everything" said Kane.

"Yes my master did die, but at least his death was not at vain. Though I have to say when he died, he looked a lot better than you Kane" said Kenobi.

"Yes I am a monster but at least with the power I had I would have beaten your master just like I did with that worthless freak Jyun" said Kane.

"Jyun, he was here?" said Kenobi surprise to hear Jyun was onboard the ship.

"Oh yes he was _here_ but not anymore. See he came here after I took that little freak Togruta from his ship. Then he and I fought, but in the end I defeated him but with a price as you can see…but who cares I don't care what you do to me Kenobi with Jyun gone I am the most powerful warrior in the galaxy hehehehehehe and there is nothing you or the republic will do to stop me hahahahahahahahah!-" said Kane as Obi wan ordered one of the men to shut him up. They stunned him and dragged his body back to the ship.

Obi wan was disappointed to hear Jyun was gone. He knew the boy wasn't evil and wanted to help him. He guessed he was too late. He looked back to see the room and then left and headed back to the ship.

Jyun watched as the clones began to board the dropships. He took this opportunity and landed softly on the ship, he activated his cloaking device and turned on his mask to give him little oxygen. When Kenobi entered the ship it took off and exited the separatist ship. When the dropship was outside in space, Jyun let go of the dropship and waited to be picked up by Sherri. The _Nightshroud_ used its tractor beam and pulled Jyun in, Sherri turned off the beam and Jyun fell on the floor hard.

"Ow….okay now that hurt" said Jyun as he got off the floor slowly and tried to get his balance. He took off his mask and began to limp to the medical room where he knew Sherri would be waiting for him. As he opened the door however, was Sherri as she gave Jyun a big hug. "Jyun I am so glad your okay, are you hurt, any bruises or cuts, how did you do? Oh I am so glad you came back in one piece" said Sherri like a worried mother hugging her child like she hadn't seen them in years (yeah you know what I'm talking about).

"Sherri…can't…breathe…need…air" said Jyun trying to catch his breathe.

"Oh sorry Jyun I didn't know" said Sherri as she let go and saw blood on Jyun's left shoulder. "Jyun what happened to your shoulder, did that ugly old bastard do this to you…when I get my hands on him I will rip his F*UCKING eyes out with my sharp nails slowly" said Sherri.

"Uh no it's a long story do me a favor follow Kenobi's cruiser and I will explain everything along the way…by the way how's Winston is he okay?" said Jyun.

Sherri's face turned sad when Jyun mention Winston. Jyun saw this and asked Sherri what happened. "Sherri what happened to Winston is he okay?"

"It's a long story let me clean this wound and I will tell you okay" said Sherri as she helped Jyun to the medical room.

* * *

_Medical room_

Sherri finished fixing Jyun's arm while telling him what happened to Winston. Jyun couldn't believe he was gone. Winston was a good friend to Jyun. Sherri told him how Winston sacrificed himself to save them. Jyun knew death was apart of life, everyone…or in Winston's case dies sooner or later, he just didn't think it would be this soon. Jyun could feel Sherri was hurt. He knew Winston was her great-grandfather, he knew she and Winston was close. Jyun wanted to break the tension so he put his hands on her shoulder and talked to her. "Sherri I know this is probably a dumb thing to ask but are you okay?" said Jyun.

Sherri knew Jyun could sense what she was feeling. Because of his jedi empathy he could sense people's emotions. "I think you know how I feel Jyun…I just can't believe he's gone" said Sherri finishing taping up Jyun's left arm and cleaning the small cuts on his chest. "You know my grandparents told me about him. He wasn't a good man, but he still cared about his family even though he didn't show it they knew. When I brought him back to life I was happy to finally get to know him better, he was a bit obnoxious at first but once he settled down a bit he was a good man" said Sherri.

Jyun remembered the first time he met Winston. Winston was a teacher of Jyun; he would try to teach him to be less of a hunter and more of a gentleman. This of course didn't work out well since it seemed to lead with Jyun either sleeping during his lectures or not paying attention to his lectures. But Winston in the end did help Jyun become more of a kid then a hunter when he showed him to funs of playing pranks on Sherri.

"Sherri I miss him too and he was a good man. But Sherri when people die their never gone, their memories, what they accomplished, and what they left behind is proof that they are still here" said Jyun.

Sherri looked up and knew Jyun was right. Winston is gone, but his legacy isn't, what he accomplished is still here in both our memories and hearts. Sherri gave Jyun another big hug nearly turning the poor boy blue.

* * *

_Jedi Temple_

During the flight back home Obi wan visited Ahsoka who was in the infirmary recovering from her wounds. He asked Ahsoka to tell him what happened during her disappearance. Ahsoka explained that she was saved by Jyun back onboard the _Destroyer. _Jyun helped her heal from her wounds and was preparing to drop her off on Rodia till Grievous got involved. Jyun saved her and she returned the favor by helping him back to his ship. Once Jyun's ship had left the planet it was attacked by Kane and there he kidnapped her and blew up the ship. That was all she remembered before she was brought onboard Kane's ship.

Obi wan knew Ahsoka was hiding something, but with Kane confirming her story that he did kidnapped her and tortured her he had no choice but to believe her…until he found something to make him think otherwise.

At the Jedi temple Anakin was leaving the medical room after his check up. The doctor told him he would be ready in a few days to get back in the field. But of course to take it easy or he will be back where he started. As Anakin was leaving he hears someone approaching, he turns to see his missing padawan Ahsoka returned. Ahsoka was glad to see her master again after the last time she saw him. Anakin was too happy to see his padawan was safe. He wanted to know what happened to her and where was Jyun.

Obi wan told him Ahsoka was going to explain everything to the council and he was welcome to come and hear what Ahsoka told him. Anakin understood and went with Kenobi and Ahsoka to the council. When they got there Ahsoka saw most of the jedi council was here, many were still on other planets so they appeared to the council in holograms.

Ahsoka explained what she told Kenobi and explained it to the council. She was worried the council wouldn't believe her, but she knew she couldn't let the council sense her doubt or let them know she knew something. It wasn't going to be an easy she was thankful though for the vile she drank before coming to the council. Jyun gave her a special vile Sherri made that allows one to be calm and relax when under an amount of stress. It also would help her when confronted by the council; Jyun was planning on giving it to her back on Rodia but forgot to give it to her. All Ahsoka need was for the council to believe her and she would get off scots free.

Ahsoka waited outside the council room waiting to hear their decisions. The council went back and forth with what Ahsoka told them. Most of the council believed her, with what they were able to get out of Kane back up what Ahsoka told them. The council were still unsure if what Ahsoka told them was true or not, but regardless Kenobi and his men didn't find a trace of Jyun or Dooku. They decided that even though something in what Ahsoka told them didn't seem true they decided not to pursue it any further. With Jyun dead and with Kane as their prisoner they may be able to figure out what was Dooku doing on Saleucami. When Master Yoda arrived to the planet they saw several separatist base were destroyed, whatever Dooku was doing down here he wanted to make sure no one would find out what he was planning. The council informed her that she was free to go, Ahsoka bowed to the council and left with her master.

Ahsoka understood and headed to see her master. Anakin was surprise that this Kane guy defeated Jyun where he couldn't. He wanted to see this guy for himself so he told Ahsoka to go rest while he goes and sees this Kane guy. Ahsoka understood and headed off to her room.

Master Yoda and Master Windu walked down the halls of the temple as they were headed off to inform the chancellor that Jyun has been killed and they have apprehended the wanted fugitive Rolland Kane. Both masters could hardly believe that Kane could kill someone who defeated four jedis and an army of clones. Even with Kane's body form it was still hard to believe he could beat Jyun. However remembering what Ahsoka said about Kane attacking Jyun's ship after he was shot, it was possible to them that he wasn't at one hundred percent when he fought Kane.

"Do you believe Kane could have defeated Jyun master" said Windu.

"Not sure, powerful Kane has become, but powerful enough to beat Jyun hard to say" said Yoda.

"Well after we inform the chancellor of Jyun's death I will return to talk to Kane and find out what else happened on that ship" said Windu.

"Join you I will as well, find out what Dooku was planning we must find" said Yoda.

"I understand master, whatever Dooku was planning on Saleucami must be something related to Kane and Jyun" said Windu.

"Whatever it was, I sense it will bring more trouble for the order I fear it will" said Yoda as he looked out at the temple as if he could sense a dark cloud approaching the republic.

* * *

_In the outer rim_

Count Dooku was in the command room on his new separatist ship. He was disappointed to hear Kane was captured by the republic, but he knew Kane didn't know much of what his plan was or anything of the separatist. One good thing did come out of this situation, Jyun was dead he didn't think Kane could kill him. But to his surprise Kane did do it, Jyun is gone and he decided to put the bounty off Jyun.

Just then his master Darth Sidious appeared before him in holographic form. "Count Dooku my sources have informed me that the demon Jyun is dead. Is this true Count is the boy gone" said Sidious as his apprentice Count Dooku kneeled before his master.

"Yes my master it is true, Jyun has been killed by Kane. Although I didn't see this myself I no longer felt his present on during the fight" said Dooku.

"I see, I must admit he was a disrespectful little brat, but his skills were of some use to us. It's a shame that he is gone we would have found some use for him in the future" said Sidious.

"Not to worry my master for you see I have found a way for the data Kane left behind to be of some use to us" said Dooku as the doors behind him opened and revealed three individuals hiding under cloaks.

"You see I was on Saleucami to pick these three individuals who I have been training for three months and as soon as they are ready they will help us bring down the republic and the jedi council once and for all" said Dooku.

* * *

_Jedi temple_

Ahsoka had snuck out of her room when it was in the middle of the night. She waited until she knew she could move around and sneak out of the temple. She headed down towards the city and looked around for a building. She wore her cloak which helped prevent anyone from recognizing her or seeing she was a jedi. She found the building she was looking for and headed inside.

It was a broken down building which was schedule to be taken down in a month. She slowly entered the building, she passed by several rooms that seemed empty that and they didn't have doors. Ahsoka reached the stairs and climbed them towards the roof.

Jyun was on the roof waiting for Ahsoka to arrive. He told her when she had the chance she would come by the building to see if their plan work and he needed to tell her something. While he waited on the roof he looked around and saw the view of the building was amazing. He was glad to have chosen this spot. He was wearing his normal civilian clothes so to not arouse suspicious. He wore black pants, with a black long sleeve, and white shoes.

Jyun then felt a familiar presence and arms wrapping around him. He turned around and saw it was Ahsoka. "Hey there, how did it go? Did the council believe you?" said Jyun returning the hug to Ahsoka.

"Yeah they believed me also I think you will be happy to know Kane is being held responsible for his actions against the republic, and the republic now think your dead so that means your free from them" said Ahsoka.

"That is good news, but I also can say that Dooku thinks I'm dead too so that means I am no longer being hunted by the separatist or any other bounty hunter" said Jyun.

"Wow so that means now that your dead what's going to happen now?" asked Ahsoka.

"Hmmmm not sure I always figured someone would kill me and that would be the end of it. But I guess I'll figure it out when I get there" said Jyun.

Ahsoka let go of Jyun and looked out into the city. He picked a good place to meet. They could see much of the city from the building; they could also see the jedi temple and the senate building. There was something Ahsoka wanted to ask her Jyun, she knew it was important and was afraid what his answer might be.

Jyun could sense Ahsoka was hiding something he wanted to know what it was. "Ahsoka what's wrong are you okay?" asked Jyun.

Ahsoka turned to Jyun and decided to ask him. "Jyun the council never knew what you looked like, which means if you were to show up to the temple they won't know who you are" said Ahsoka.

"Yeah I suppose that's true, but where are you going with this" asked Jyun.

"Well maybe if there is a chance you could come back to the temple and become a jedi" said Ahsoka.

Jyun was surprise by this. He never though of going to the jedi temple to become a jedi. He knew he was half a jedi and he knew the ways of the force and his lightsaber techniques were already at a master's level. But he knew it would never work out no matter how much he wanted to.

"Ahsoka I would love to come with you and join the jedi's, but we both know that will never happen. I mean look at me, look at what I've done. The council will know who I am and once they find out you lied to them you will be banished from the temple or be thrown to jail for harboring a criminal" said Jyun turning away from Ahsoka.

"Jyun I know what you did, but if the council finds out they will try to understand that it wasn't your fault. It was Kane he made you do those things, he made you into something your not, it's not your fault" said Ahsoka.

"No Ahsoka it is my fault. I chose to kill, I chose to hunt and kill, Kane may have made me into a monster, but I still chose to do these things. I don't want you to pay for my sins, I appreciate what you're trying to do but after what I have done there is now way the jedi's will accept me" said Jyun.

Ahsoka knew Jyun would say that. She wanted him to join her but knew with what he did the council would figure out what he was and done. "So where do we go from here? Does this mean we're breaking up" said Ahsoka.

Jyun approached Ahsoka and gave her a hug. "No were not breaking up. Were just taking a break from each other for now, you have a job to do Ahsoka and there is something I need to find out. But once I finish I will be back and help end this war for you" said Jyun.

Ahsoka felt sad that Jyun was leaving her. But he was right; she was a jedi and is sworn to protect the people. She smiled and gave Jyun a passionate kiss. Jyun returned the favor and kissed her back and lifted her slightly off her feet. They kissed for a minute and stopped. Ahsoka rested her head on Jyun's chest, while Jyun rested his head on her head.

"Do you have to go now?" asked Ahsoka not wanting Jyun to go yet.

"Not yet, Sherri is buying some supplies and clothes so she'll be back in an hour or two" said Jyun.

"Oh okay well can we stay this way until then" asked Ahsoka.

Jyun looked into her blue beautiful eyes and said "for you anything my angel."

Ahsoka gave a silent relief and continued laid her head back on his chest. She never wanted him to go. But knew he would be back someday, she can only hope that day comes sooner rather than later. But for now all she cared about was making every moment she was with him count. She was his angel, as he was her knight…her dark knight.

**Back in the old mansion**

**Well my kiddies that's the end of the story I must admit I thought when I made this story I would never get to finish it. But it looks like I was wrong thanks to all the readers who have read and left me some good reviews…and when I say who left me reviews I ****mean only Ninja bat master who I hope enjoyed the ending. Well as you know school is coming up and unfortunately that means I won't be able to write the sequel anytime soon…oh yes there will be a sequel but for now I will try to finish my other story and rest with whatever summer days I have off. When school is over I will try to write the sequel, but only after I see the episodes of season 3 of star wars, I may need some ideas from the show before I write again. So until then my kiddies enjoy life it's the only one we have I'm afraid. **

**Please leave me some reviews and tell me what you want for the next sequel or ideas on what I could do for it. Take care, and now for something scary…school starting again ! **


End file.
